Puisqu'il faut vivre
by Cammie972
Summary: Sakura Haruno n'est plus. Depuis que l'amour de sa vie l'a quitté. Alors que son monde s'écroule lentement mais surement elle trouve un moyen de vivre et même si pour cela elle doit tomber dans l'anorexie ou dans la scarification pour s'absoudre de ses pêchés... Puisqu'il faut vivre.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** _L'univers de Naruto m'appartiens, dès que Masashi Kishimoto m'aura signé quelques papiers._

_**Important:** Âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Thèmes tabous, pour certains, sont explicitement abordés. _

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Cette impression de couler, cette sensation de sombrer, ce sentiment de perdre pied, une fois encore voila ce que Sakura Haruno ressentait. Comme à chaque fois la pression finit par être plus forte, il fallait qu'elle évacue ce dégout, qu'elle nettoie toute cette saleté, qu'elle se soigne. Telle une automate elle remonta la manche de son chemisier, dévoilant son avant-bras droit parsemé de dizaine de petites coupures toutes plus ou moins cicatrisées. Elle se griffa sauvagement, ses longs ongles arrachant les croutes formées sur sa peau, rouvrant des plaies qui venaient juste de se refermer. Mais contrairement à ses espérances la douleur était encore là mais cette fois ce fut pire. Non seulement elle était encore présente, mais elle était encore plus forte qu'avant. Alors toujours sous l'emprise de ses mouvements robotisés, elle s'empara de la paire de ciseaux en argent. Elle saisit l'une des lames qui, comme à l'ordinaire était parfaitement aiguisée et ce fut sans vergogne qu'elle s'entailla la peau. Au fur et à mesure que la lame remontait jusqu'au coude, la douleur baissait, pour finir elle disparue. Comme par enchantement ses ciseaux lui échappèrent de la main. Le sang, lentement, coula goutte à goutte sur le rebord du lavabo blanc, mêlé à ses larmes qui coulaient une à une. Se soutenant le bras elle croisa son reflet dans la glace. Le visage blafard qu'il lui renvoya ne la choqua même pas. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol. Normalement elle aurait dû aller mieux, la douleur n'était plus, le gout âcre dans sa bouche était passé. Mais cette fois, si elle pleurait c'était justement parce qu'elle ne ressentait rien. Comme ci sa maigreur extrême ne suffisait plus, il fallait qu'elle se scarifie. Sakura Haruno était une poupée de porcelaine : belle à l'extérieur et vide à l'intérieur.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Bulle

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, il aurait mis une bonne droite à Sasuke et embrassé Hinata..._

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 1 : Bulle

Sakura Haruno commençait ce début d'année scolaire de la même façon qu'elle avait terminé la précédente: la tête la première dans la cuvette des toilettes. C'était facile pour elle, il suffisait qu'elle se mette deux doigts dans la bouche, le frôlement avait lieu bien malgré elle et les larmes aux yeux son corps se cambrait. Le liquide brûlant et âcre remontait, se déversant rapidement. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle évacue son mal-être.

A tâtons, elle actionna la chasse d'eau, maladroitement elle se traina jusqu'au lavabo, et se rinça la bouche, se lavant les dents plus que nécessaire. La porte d'entrée claqua, une fois de plus sa mère partait sans lui dire au revoir. C'était une désagréable habitude.

Alors, Sakura fit face à son reflet. Le teint pâle, quasi translucide, les yeux verts émeraude profondément enfoncés dans leurs orbites, de grands cernes violets coloraient son visage car ses lèvres n'étaient plus rouges, mais blanches à force d'être pincées en permanence. Autrefois, longs et brillants, ses cheveux naturellement roses étaient désormais courts et ternes. Elle n'avait plus la patience de se pomponner pendant des heures. Oui, avant elle passait du temps devant son miroir à s'admirer, elle avait honte de s'avouer qu'elle avait pu être une de ses jeunes filles stupides et terriblement superficielles. Malgré tout, Sakura était belle, du genre beauté morbide.

S'il fallait trouver un mot pour décrire le monde dans lequel Sakura vivait, ce serait bulle. Elle était renfermée sur elle-même, coupée de ses propres amis et taciturne avec les autres. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'elle avait cessé d'adresser la parole aux élèves de sa promotion, ce qui sans nul doute expliquait pourquoi personne n'osait l'approcher.

Un coude sur la table soutenant sa tête, et le regard porté sur ce qui se passait dehors, voila ce qu'était l'allure de Sakura chaque matin en gagnant sa salle de classe. En ce début de rentrée, elle avait l'impression d'assister au même spectacle des années précédentes : embrassades à grands cris entre deux amies qui ne s'étaient pas vu durant l'été, comparaisons des uns sur le bronzage des autres, exposition photos improvisée de l'été de quelqu'un au tableau et les éternelles anecdotes extraordinaires. Tout cela lui passait par-dessus la tête. D'ailleurs elle n'avait strictement rien à raconter.

Une de ses dernières amies qui lui restait lui fit un signe de la main lorsqu'elle l'aperçut au fond de la salle. Grande et mince, blonde aux yeux bleus, Ino Yamanaka jouissait d'un physique de mannequin. Cela lui rendait bien service, vu que son visage était l'égérie d'une célèbre marque de cosmétique. Elle était rapidement devenue la fille la plus appréciée après la chute de Sakura. Une chute dont elle ne s'était toujours pas relevée et dont elle doutait sérieusement, si un jour elle serait capable de se relever.

Ce fut le bruit d'une chaise que l'on trainait sur le lino qui tira partiellement Sakura de son état léthargique. Partiellement, car rien ni personne ne pouvaient percer sa bulle protectrice. Elle se tourna vers l'imbécile avec qui elle s'apprêtait à partager le cours. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut Sasuke Uchiwa.

Celui-ci ne la regarda pas, il se contenta de sortir une feuille de son classeur et sa trousse. Tout cela dans une nonchalance qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. Il jeta son sac à dos au sol et s'assit en faisant grand bruit. Là, il put sentir le regard surprit que Sakura lui lançait.

« Excuse-moi, tu espérais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ? »

Sasuke n'avait pas changé, pour les rares fois où elle lui avait adressé la parole. Elle avait pu remarquer cette étrange façon de parler qu'il avait. Le ton de sa voix était à la fois chargé d'ironie et de mépris. Elle se détourna de lui, préférant retourner à la contemplation des arbres au-delà de la cour du lycée.

La sonnerie entraina le rangement précipité des photos affichées au tableau et les élèves se dépêchèrent de gagner en un temps record leur place. Tout cela se fit dans une rapidité déconcertante. La porte de la salle de classe coulissa laissant apparaitre un visage bien familier. Ainsi dont, elle retrouvait ses anciennes habitudes.

« Salut les jeunes ! »

Sakura se retint de soupirer alors que Sasuke lui ne se gêna pas. Il fallait qu'on leur attribut comme professeur principal Kakashi Hatake. Tous les ans, depuis le collège, ils commençaient avec lui. A croire que cette promotion lui avait été spécialement réservée.

« Je crois qu'on peut se passer des présentations et du baratin habituel. Je vais plutôt faire l'appel, annonça le professeur.

-Non ! Attendez nous sommes là ! »

Sakura eut un violent sursaut, si bien que ses genoux heurtèrent sa table. Le stylo qu'elle avait dans les mains, lui échappa et roula au sol. Une seule et unique personne pouvait déclencher une telle réaction sur elle. Pendant près de deux mois elle n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix, ni même vu son visage. Elle se sentit bien idiote à l'idée d'avoir pu réussir à faire semblant de ne pas le voir. Dire que pendant tout ce temps elle n'avait eu aucun mal à l'imaginer, il était exactement pareil que dans ses souvenirs. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se forçant à avoir une attitude plus ou moins normale.

Elle ne se rappela de la présence de Sasuke à sa droite qu'au dernier moment. Du coin de l'œil, Sakura le vit regarder droit devant lui, l'ignorant royalement. Pourtant elle était sûre que son sursaut n'était pas passé inaperçu.

« Pourrais-je savoir le motif de votre retard ?

-Je ne me suis pas réveillé. »

La classe partit sur un éclat de rire général, sauf pour Sakura et son voisin. Kakashi les autorisa à s'asseoir et les adolescents s'installèrent à l'opposé de sa place. Elle avait presque faillit oublier la jeune brune qui était à côté de lui. Sa remplaçante. Le professeur saisit sa feuille de présence et commença à faire l'appel. Une fois son nom passé, Sakura décrocha, sa bulle se fit plus épaisse, plus opaque et rien ne pourrait la déranger.

A la sortie des cours, Sakura n'avait qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez elle et prendre un bain moussant. Ce fut Sasuke qui lui indiqua que le cours était fini avant de s'en aller. Elle rangea ses affaires avec entrain, les jetant dans son sac sans faire attention. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle le vit. Le même liquide brulant de ce matin lui remonta à la gorge.

Adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés contre son torse et la tête baissée, il lui bloquait la sortie. Ses cheveux blonds captaient les rayons du soleil de sorte qu'ils lui parurent dorés. Soudain, il releva son visage et elle dut retenir son souffle devant l'intensité de son regard bleu ciel.

« Naruto... »

Il avait fallu que le seul mot qu'elle prononce de cette journée soit le prénom de son ex-petit-ami. La situation lui parut pathétique.

« ...laisse-moi sortir », acheva-t-elle.

Elle sut que sa phrase pouvait être interprétée de deux façons, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, du moins pour l'instant. Le jeune homme hésita mais finit par se décaler. La jeune fille posa sa main sur la poignée.

« Sakura, je... »

Mais elle ne le laissa pas finir. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, elle ne voulait pas attirer sa pitié, ni voir le regard désolé qu'il lui portait. Elle ne lui paraîtrait pas faible, jamais. Relevant la tête avec le plus de dignité possible, elle sortit.

L'eau dans la baignoire avait débordée, elle ruisselait sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Sakura flottait dans le liquide depuis plus d'une heure. La radio était allumée, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les chansons qui passaient. Elle aimait bien cette sensation d'apesanteur, l'idée de ne plus peser d'être aussi libre que l'air et de ne compter pour personne. L'animateur annonça le titre d'un morceau qui résonna dans sa tête. Rien de plus étonnant, c'était sur ce titre qu'elle avait dansé son premier slow. Alors que les premières notes s'élevaient dans la pièce le malaise apparut.

Deux doigts. Un frôlement. Un tremblement. Une cambrure. Un rejet. Un remède. Une expulsion. Une libération. Un besoin. Un appel. Un cri. Un problème. Une cassure. Un cœur. Ce n'était que des mots et pourtant aucun d'entre eux ne pouvait mieux correspondre à Sakura que celui-ci : _bulle._

Bulle. Comme la bulle protectrice qui était apparut pour la protéger. Bulle comme l'enveloppe qui l'éloignait des autres. Bulle comme le cocon qui l'empêchait d'entendre les disputes de ses parents. Bulle comme la bulle de savon d'un enfant, prête à éclater.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Mensonges

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, Kakashi serait le disciple de Jiraya à l'Académie des supers-pervers... _

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 2: Mensonges

Sakura émiettait avec sérieux le morceau de pain qu'elle avait. Les bouts de mie tombaient un à un dans son assiette pleine. Dire qu'elle avait à peine touché à son repas. Mais ce n'était pas totalement sa faute, elle était dégoutée de tout. Arrivée à la fin de son activité, elle soupira. Passant sa langue sur ses lèvres elle chercha de quoi s'occuper.

« Si tu viens à la maison pour ne rien manger ce n'est pas la peine », déclara son grand-frère.

Sasori Haruno était plus âgé d'elle de quatre ans. Ayant passé le plus clair de son adolescence dans des associations sportives, il possédait un physique d'athlète, grand et musclé. Autant les cheveux de Sakura tiraient sur le rose, autant les siens avaient tout de même gardé une couleur assez particulière : le roux. Au moins ils étaient en accord avec ses yeux.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas très faim », avoua-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et commença à débarrasser. Visiblement quand il s'agissait de sa sœur, plus rien ne l'étonnait. Elle se doutait que cela devait être perturbant pour lui de déjeuner avec quelqu'un qui ne mangeait pas. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas. D'ailleurs Sasori cuisinait plutôt bien, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'elle avalait finissait par être rejeté à un moment où un autre. Mais cela elle était la seule à le savoir, du moins elle l'espérait.

Néanmoins elle ressentait une certaine distance entre son frère et elle. Depuis que Sasori avait obtenu une bourse sportive et quitté la demeure Haruno, elle se sentait terriblement seule. Ayant toujours été très proche de lui, Sakura voyait très bien ce drôle de comportement qu'il avait avec elle. Depuis toujours elle avait profité de cette aura de grand-frère protecteur qu'il dégageait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle était trop âgée pour pleurer dans ses bras.

Sasori lui jeta un regard interrogateur mais comme toujours il ne dit rien. Il avait renoncé à lui poser des questions depuis le jour où elle s'était réfugiée chez lui en pleine nuit dans un état psychologiquement instable. Pourtant à la manière dont ses yeux s'attardaient sur elle, il était évident qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de poser la vaisselle dans l'évier et de s'avachir sur le canapé, son écran plasma allumé. Regardant l'heure sur sa montre Sakura vit qu'il était temps de partir. Elle s'empara de son petit sac à dos, étonnamment léger et marmonna un vague au revoir. Son frère lui adressa un sourire et retourna devant son match.

Sakura ne marchait pas particulièrement vite, ce qui expliquait pourquoi au lieu des dix minutes pour une marche normale, elle en mettait le double. Elle aurait pu accuser ses courtes jambes pour justifier sa lenteur mais cela aurait été inutile. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, Sakura faisait tout bonnement exprès d'être en retard. Pourtant si elle se forçait à se lever pour venir au lycée c'était uniquement pour le voir. Oui, de toute évidence elle aimait souffrir et entretenir son malheur. Quand elle dépassa la masse de lycéens attroupés devant les grilles principales, elle fut soulagée que personne ne lui prête plus d'attentions qu'un insecte.

Ino avait bien essayé de lui mettre le grappin dessus dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu. Ses yeux bleus perçants repéraient tout, de la chose la plus stupide à la plus embarrassante. Sauf qu'au moment où elle en eu réellement l'occasion, elle se détourna reprenant sa banale discussion surs ses vacances. Sakura savait que pour rien au monde Ino ne prendrait le risque d'entacher sa réputation en discutant publiquement avec elle. Désormais elle n'avait plus rien, ni amis sincères, ni garçon mignon au bras, ni grand-frère sympa. Sakura était une paria.

Elle arriva devant sa salle de physique quelques minutes avant la sonnerie. Plusieurs de ses camarades se mirent à chuchoter en regardant dans sa direction. Sakura les ignora du mieux qu'elle put sachant pertinemment ce qu'ils étaient en train de raconter à son propos. Ils discutaient de sa subite disparition à la première heure de ce matin. A quoi bon ? Sakura avait tout simplement lancé son sac dans la cour et était passée par la fenêtre dès que le professeur eut le dos tourné. Classique, quand on avait cours au rez-de-chaussée.

Quelqu'un derrière elle jeta son sac contre le radiateur, faisant un bruit de ferraille totalement désagréable à l'oreille. Sakura grinça des dents et se retourna, bien décidé à fusiller du regard le coupable. Seulement contre toute attente ses yeux ne se posèrent pas sur l'imbécile qui l'avait dérangé mais sur la jeune fille assise par terre, un livre à la main, totalement hors du monde. Hinata Hyûga.

Une bouffé de colère envahit Sakura, en même temps que sa jalousie. Hinata était heureuse, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Elle irradiait littéralement de bonheur et pour cause elle était la petite-amie du garçon le plus apprécié du lycée. Le gout désagréable de la bile remonta lentement le long de son tube digestif. La sonnerie se déclencha et Sakura croisa le regard de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie. Les traits d'Hinata se stupéfièrent et elle baissa la tête. Évidemment elle ne pouvait plus la regarder en face sans se sentir coupable. Le sentiment de culpabilité augmenta quand Naruto surgit, son éternel sourire d'ange aux lèvres et qu'il l'embrassa. Sakura se sentit défaillir, elle se mordit violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de vomir dans le couloir. Elle plaqua son poing contre sa bouche et se précipita dans le chemin inverse. Au passage elle bouscula cet idiot de Sasuke mais elle ne prit pas le temps de s'excuser, elle devait attendre les toilettes au plus vite.

Heureusement pour Sakura, elle gagna la cuvette juste à temps, rejetant les quelques morceaux de pain qu'elle avait à peine mangé lors de son repas. Elle tremblait tellement de rage et de frustration qu'elle n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser son majeur et son index pour l'aider. Sakura tira la chasse et se rinça la bouche. Elle avait la gorge en feu et le teint nettement plus pâle que tout à l'heure. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son reflet. Elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour camoufler sa crise. N'importe qui supposerait qu'elle avait pleuré, pas qu'elle était allée vomir. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

« Ca va mieux ? »

Le professeur Shizune était une très jeune femme et étonnamment à l'écoute des autres. Le regard bienveillant qu'elle lui porta lui fit regretter d'être venue.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien. »

La facilité qu'avait Sakura à mentir ne datait pas d'hier. C'était simple depuis sa rupture elle mentait tout le temps. Elle se mentait chaque matin en se disant qu'aujourd'hui elle allait mieux, elle se mentait quand elle s'essuyait maladroitement la bouche devant la cuvette des toilettes en se promettant que c'était la dernière fois, elle se mentait en contemplant ses bras nus couverts de marques en se jurant que c'était fini. Mentir pour Sakura était devenue une échappatoire, un besoin, une nécessité, l'ultime remède lui permettant de vivre. Elle préférait ne pas affronter la dureté de la réalité et vivre dans l'illusion d'un passé merveilleux. Elle ne voulait plus donner à quiconque le pourvoir de lui faire du mal.

Sakura haussa les sourcils avec surprise quand elle vit que la table qu'elle occupait habituellement se trouvait Sasuke. Elle jeta son sac sur le meuble, non sans se demander ce qu'il faisait encore la. Au moins il avait eu la galanterie de lui laisser la chaise à coté de la fenêtre. Shizune s'installa à son bureau et commença son cours. Sakura sortit ses affaires : un bloc note et un crayon à papier. Ses yeux dérivèrent inévitablement vers la fenêtre, un couple était en train de s'explorer les amygdales avant d'aller en classe. Heureusement qu'elle sortait tout juste des toilettes car là elle n'aurait pas pu se retenir. Elle se détourna, dégoutée et se mit à gribouiller pensivement sur son cahier.

« Ca t'énerves n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle ne releva pas, trop occupé à rayer la forme inconnue qu'elle venait de faire. Puis en plus d'être assise à coté de lui elle n'allait pas lui parler.

« J'ai remarqué ta fuite tout à l'heure ? J'ai trouvé cela plutôt drôle… »

La mine de son crayon transperça sa feuille de papier. Sakura l'arracha et la balança par la fenêtre. Elle reprit ses gribouillages.

« En fait c'est plutôt bizarre que tu viennes en cours vu que tu n'écoutes pas. »

Elle commençait à perdre patience, où était donc passé le Sasuke taciturne ?

« Après tout, tu as toujours été une bonne élève, alors tu peux te passer de suivre le cours. »

Décidément elle était maudite, il ne se tairait jamais.

« Remarque, à la fin de l'année dernière tu n'étais plus aussi studieuse, je me demande si cela aurait un rapport avec ta rupture avec Na…

-Dis-moi Uchiwa, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te forces à me faire la conversation ? » cracha-t-elle.

Sakura posa son crayon et le regarda. Elle l'avait arrêté avant qu'il ne prononce le prénom fatal. Il était évident que Sasuke savait le genre de réaction qu'elle avait quand on lui parlait de son ex, ce qui expliquait son sourire satisfait.

« Tiens donc, tu parles, railla Sasuke.

-Oui et toi beaucoup trop. »

Son sourire narquois augmenta d'un cran, il était revenu égal à lui-même. Sous ses traits admirablement fins et distingués se trouvait une personne terriblement arrogante.

Sakura connaissait Sasuke depuis toujours, ils avaient pratiquement grandi ensemble, comme la plupart de leur connaissance. Mais aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne elle n'avait jamais été proche de lui, bien qu'elle l'ait fréquenté quasiment tous les jours car il était le meilleur ami de Naruto et que selon la gente féminine, il était beau. Elle aurait pu s'entendre avec lui, seulement quelque chose en lui l'avait toujours dérangé. C'était son regard. Sakura à l'époque, pensait qu'il se donnait un air blasé à cause de son fan-club officiel qui lui collait sans arrêt au train mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée. Son regard était plein de mélancolie, de nostalgie et de douleur qu'il masquait par son arrogance, comme elle.

Shizune fit claquer son manuel sur son bureau, réclamant le silence. Elle l'obtint sans peine car mis à part Sasuke et Sakura, personne ne parlait. Elle les fusilla du regard puis retourna au tableau expliquant le programme de l'année.

« Mais Shizune-sensei, il y a beaucoup trop de chose à voir en une journée ! »

La classe partit dans un fou rire. Involontairement Sakura fut prise d'un frisson et elle colla son nez contre sa feuille. Serrant si fort son crayon que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Shizune soupira.

« Naruto, il s'agit de l'ensemble des cours, pas de celui-ci.

-Ah. »

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensité. Décidément faire le pitre était son activité favorite. Sakura ratura furieusement son bloc-notes.

« Pathétique », souffla Sasuke.

La seule chose qu'elle se demanda fut de savoir s'il parlait de Naruto ou d'elle.

La maison Haruno était située dans une banlieue plutôt chic de Konoha. Aux yeux de Sakura tout était d'une conformité écœurante, tout était parfaitement bien rangé, que se soit les voitures dans leurs garages, les poubelles soigneusement cachées dans un coin et les haies scrupuleusement taillées. Sauf que derrière chacune de ces portes de ses grandes maisons se dissimulaient des secrets.

Alors qu'elle rentait chez elle, le dos courbé et en ruminant, une chose surprenante attira son attention. Une chaine stéréo jouait du heavy metal à fond les décibels troublant le clame monotone auquel Sakura était habituée. En s'approchant elle vit que le boucan provenait de la maison Uchiwa.

On pouvait entendre des cris dissimulés par la musique, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle jouait aussi fort. Installé sur les marches du perron, Sasuke fumait – ce qu'elle pensait être une cigarette – avec nonchalance. Quand il l'aperçu il lui fit un sourire ironique. Sakura haussa les épaules et reprit sa route. Elle n'avait pas le temps de se soucier des autres.

La comédie familiale, elle en avait l'habitude. Pour n'importe qui la famille Haruno était un model, deux parents ayant réussis socialement, deux enfants merveilleux et une grande maison en banlieue. En rentrant chez elle, elle pouvait sentir cette atmosphère oppressent mêlé à celle d'un gâteau au chocolat. Dans un coin de l'entrée se trouvait les valises bordeaux de son père. Sakura le voyait si rarement qu'elle ignorait s'il rentrait ou s'il partait. En fait cela n'avait aucune importance, pour être franc cela lui était totalement égal.

Sa mère surgit, ses longs cheveux roses soigneusement coiffé dans un chignon lâché. Elle portait pardessus sa robe, un tablier blanc et bien repassé. Le parfais stéréotype de la mère au foyer.

« Tu as faim ? Je t'ai préparé un gâteau. »

Sakura en doutait, connaissant les talents culinaires catastrophiques de sa mère. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'elle l'avait acheté à la boulangerie. Elle se détourna, montant le grand escalier qui menait à l'étage pour une fois de plus retrouver sa chambre.

Sakura n'allait pas bien et personne de son entourage ne semblait voir sa détresse. Elle pouvait entendre ses parents discuter à voix basse sur elle, se moquant de ses crises de larmes et de son attitude qu'ils qualifiaient de puérile. Ses soi-disant amis n'avaient rien fait pour l'aider bien au contraire, ils l'avaient laissé seule pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver et revenir une fois que la tempête serait passé, mais l'ouragan avait perduré et Sakura ne leur était jamais revenue. Tous un à un avait fini par lui tourner le dos. Ensuite il y avait eu la perte progressive d'appétit, rien de songer qu'elle devait se nourrir pour vivre l'écœurait. Elle avait lentement développé le sentiment brutal de ne servir à rien et de ne compter pour personne, même son propre frère était plus intéressé par sa carrière que par elle.

« _Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : ne renonce pas à ta vivacité pour moi et continue de vivre._ »

C'était mot pour mot ce que Naruto lui avait dit le jour de leur rupture. Jamais il ne lui était apparut à la fois si grave et si sérieux. Elle lui avait promis ce jour-là, tout – absolument tout – ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Elle voulait tant lui épargner cette sensation de culpabilité, tant elle l'aimait.

Alors oui, Sakura vivait, pour lui pas pour elle. C'était sa seule motivation, pouvoir croiser ses yeux bleus océans et qu'il puisse constater par lui-même que malgré tout elle continuait d'être là. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus, le voir parler à une autre, la toucher, l'embrasser tout cela lui paraissait intolérable. Un mensonge de trop.

Il lui avait donc fallu trouver un nouveau moyen d'exister, une solution pour sentir qu'elle comptait pour quelqu'un, un ultime remède pour se prouver sa réalité. Tout ce qu'elle avait cherché, elle l'avait trouvé dans une seule chose : la douleur. Jamais elle ne s'était sentit si vivante et si faible lors de sa longue chute. Mais maintenant que sa descente était terminée elle ne représentait plus rien, ni pour à ses propres yeux, ni à ceux de qui que se soit. Alors au-delà de la douleur psychologique de l'abandon il y avait la douleur physique de la scarification.

Enfermée une fois de plus dans sa salle de bain, Sakura avait les mains crispées au rebord du lavabo et les yeux obstinément fermés. Une serviette de bain noire avait été posée sur le miroir pour l'empêcher de croiser son reflet et ainsi brisé son illusion. Lentement elle ouvrit les paupières et bougea les mains. L'engourdissement disparut bien vite et elle inspira à fond avant de saisir, sans trembler, son instrument de soin. C'était la vieille paire de ciseaux en argent que sa mère utilisait pour la couture, du temps où elle cousait pour sa fille chérie. Désormais la lame avait perdu de son brillant mais pas de son tranchant. Son bras droit portait moins de cicatrice et elle choisit donc celui-ci pour implanter son médicament. Ce fut avec une précision acquise après plusieurs mois d'expérience qu'elle fit pénétrer la lame dans sa chair. Le sang s'écoula au compte goutte et elle cessa de respirer.

Sakura manquait cruellement de courage pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute. Alors elle survivait, du mieux qu'elle pouvait et sans l'aide de personne. Elle ne vivait que pour lui.

Pour un enfant un mensonge était une histoire passionnante, pleine d'action et de couleurs à raconter à ses copains pour les impressionner ou aux parents pour éviter d'être grondé. Un adolescent mentait en général pour plaisanter, éviter les ennuis ou pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Alors qu'un adulte ne choisissait cette option que pour éviter les conflits avec ses proches, signer de gros contrats au travail ou émerveiller son enfant le soir.

Dans le cas de Sakura le mensonge avait deux formes. La première était celle d'un monde magnifique, l'écœurement du conformiste avait disparut et elle se plaisait à vivre dans un univers parfait. C'était l'endroit de la concrétisation de ses espoirs, la réalisation de ses rêves, la réussite de sa vie. Elle vivait dans une totale désillusion, à laquelle elle se rattachait coute que coute. C'était aussi uniquement dans son mensonge qu'elle ne se faisait pas de mal.

La deuxième forme était celle de la nourriture, et comme la précédente elle n'était absolument pas dégoutée, bien au contraire. Elle en redemandait.

Sakura était une boulimique qui se nourrissait uniquement de _mensonges_, elle en avalait tellement qu'elle en avait mal au ventre et qu'elle devait courir après pour le régurgiter aux toilettes.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Punition

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, je partirais en vacances avec Gaara et nous ferions de jolis châteaux de sables._

* * *

******Puisqu'il faut vivre**  


Chapitre 3: Punition

Sakura se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, pour la simple raison que les rayons matinaux du soleil lui tombaient droits dessus. Elle grogna, rabattant la couverture sur sa tête et songeant à sécher les premiers cours de la journée. Mais elle abandonna bien vite cette alléchante idée quand elle entendit des pas précipités dans l'escalier, son frère et son père n'étant pas là il ne pouvait s'agir que de sa mère. Connaissant la réaction que celle-ci avait quand elle découvrait que sa fille avait passé toute une matinée dehors au lieu d'être en classe, l'adolescente préféra se lever, bien que ce fût à contrecœur. Elle se dirigea comme une automate vers sa salle de bain, instinctivement elle s'agenouilla devant sa cuvette et exécuta son lavage de conscience matinal.

Après avoir passé une semaine relativement tranquille – elle avait été présente à tous ses cours ce qui relevait d'un exploit – Sakura ne fut pas étonnée de voir tout cela s'effondrer. Elle le comprit quand en arrivant devant son lycée, l'attroupement d'élèves la fixait, d'un regard des plus méprisants. Sakura s'arrêta, hésitant entre rentrer chez elle pour se recoucher ou affronter la foule qui lui était hostile pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Ses yeux repérèrent un groupe de jeunes filles dont l'une d'entre-elles la défiait clairement de rentrer. La sonnerie retentit mais personne ne bougea. Baissant la tête et carrant les épaules Sakura se décida à franchir le portail et passer outre ces personnes insignifiantes. Peut-être qu'il ne passait rien et qu'elle s'imaginait tout, de toute manière elle n'avait rien – strictement rien – à se reprocher, publiquement du moins. Ce fut sans compter sur Ino qui traversa la foule pour se planter soudainement en face d'elle.

« Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Décidément tu as prit gout à la publicité », l'accusa-t-elle.

De quoi pouvait-elle bien lui parler ? Puis question publicité ce n'était pas elle qui posait dans des magazines de mode.

« Tu m'excuseras Ino mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, déclara Sakura froidement.

-Tu peux t'excuser car ton rôle de sainte-nitouche commence à me taper sur les nerfs.»

Il y eut plusieurs rires et Sakura sentit le contrôle de son corps lui échapper lentement.

« Si tu as quelque chose contre moi, on peut en parler en priver, pas la peine de le faire à la vue de tous. »

Ino lui lança un regard méprisant puis elle mit les poings sur ses hanches.

« Mais je ne suis pas la seule à avoir quelque chose contre toi… tout le monde à un problème avec toi ! »

Comme pour donner plus de vigueur à ses propos les lycéens s'écartèrent brusquement dévoilant le tableau d'affichage qu'ils avaient volontairement caché. Plusieurs photos étaient présentes sur le tableau pour présenter les candidats aux élections de Président des Elèves. Personne au lycée ignorait que si son visage était affiché c'était parce qu'on était considéré comme une personne faible, moche, stupide voir détestable, il s'agissait d'une humiliation publique, appelé la blague des Populaires. La vérité apparut soudainement à Sakura quand parmi les visages elle vit le sien. Elle aurait tout donné pour disparaitre sous terre. La photo qu'on avait affichée d'elle datait de l'année dernière, de l'époque où elle portait les cheveux longs et qu'elle affichait un sourire éclatant. La différence entre l'ancienne Sakura et la nouvelle était flagrante. Elle eut un haut-le-cœur. De toute évidence sa chute n'avait pas été que psychologique mais belle et bien sociale.

« C'est bon Ino, la blague a assez duré. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Sakura se sentit défaillir. Cette fois-ci elle regretta définitivement d'être venue et de ne pas s'être évanouie dans sa salle de bain. Sa soit disante amie cessa de rire et une moue enfantine peignit ses traits si célèbres.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto ? Tu as toujours participé à cette blague.

-Pas quand cela se retourne contre une personne qui compte pour moi. Maintenant je te le répète, laisse-la tranquille. »

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quoi que se soit il prit la main de son ex-petite amie et lui fit traverser la foule qui s'était brusquement écartée sous une nuée de murmures.

Sakura s'était laissée tirer comme un sac de patates sans rien dire dans le dédale de couloir du lycée. Elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était victime d'un terrible cauchemar sauf que la main chaude qui lui emprisonnait le poignet était réel. Il l'entraina dans une salle de classe encore vide, à l'abri de tous les regards.

« Sakura, pour ce qui vient de se passer je suis désolé. J'ignorai ce qu'Ino avait en tête, je veux dire que si j'avais su je lui aurais interdit de te faire cette mauvaise blague. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête, de toute façon c'était de sa faute si cela lui était tombé dessus, s'il ne l'avait pas quitté jamais personne n'aurait osé lui faire du mal. En toute logique Sakura lui aurait dit ça, sauf que son esprit était plus focalisé sur le fait que Naruto lui tenait encore le poignet. Elle leva son visage vers lui, admirant ainsi la blondeur parfaite qu'avaient ces cheveux, en se penchant un peu elle pouvait même sentir son parfum.

« Enfin je voulais juste te dire que tu n'as plus à te faire de soucis pour Ino, je vais lui parler » lui promit Naruto.

Il baissa la tête et Sakura put croiser ses yeux bleus. Son cœur chavira, elle pouvait le sentir battre sous sa frêle poitrine, son souffle s'accéléra, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps elle se sentit vivre. Puis tout bascula, le charme prit fin quand Naruto retira doucement sa main. Elle prit conscience de la réalité qui l'entourait et de celui qui était responsable de ses malheurs. Lui.

« Ce n'est pas la peine de te donner du mal pour moi, je me débrouillerais très bien sans toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure.

-Oui c'est sur tu t'en sors très bien toute seule, ça se voit. Pardonne-moi d'avoir voulu t'aider.

-Que veux-tu dire là ?

-Mais bon sang Sakura regarde-toi ! Tu m'avais promit de rester comme je t'avais connu ! Tu devais rester comme je t'avais connu ! Tu devais rester toi-même !

-Parce-que tu penses que c'est facile ? Si j'en suis là c'est uniquement par ta faute Naruto !

-Non, tu te trompes. Tu voudrais me faire porter le chapeau mais si aujourd'hui tu te retrouves seule et sans personne pour te défendre c'est ta faute et saches que tu en ais entièrement responsable », cracha-t-il.

Sakura sursauta, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Naruto lui dise des mots aussi durs, surtout _lui_ ! Comment osait-il lui dire tout ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? Elle sentit son cœur se révulser, tandis que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux verts.

« Sakura… Je ne voulais pas te dire ça, marmonna Naruto. Mes mots ont dépassés ma pensée.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier, j'ai parfaitement comprit ce que tu viens de dire. Si je suis devenue une associable, pire encore, la victime d'Ino et par conséquent la risée du lycée c'est de ma faute. Je suis désolé de t'avoir accusé à tord Naruto », récita la jeune fille d'une voix fausse et doucereuse.

Sakura se détourna, laissant le blond totalement abasourdit. Elle inspira et sortit de la salle, sans un regard en arrière.

Sakura tremblait encore de tous ses membres, malgré le fait qu'elle venait de se vider l'estomac dans une cuvette des toilettes des filles du premier étage. Ses mains étaient crispées autour du lavabo, doucement elle se remettait de ces événements. Mais elle avait beau s'efforcer de fuir la réalité, qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts ou clos, toujours le visage de Naruto apparaissait et lui répétait que c'était de sa faute. Elle se mordit la langue et bascula la tête en arrière. Au fur et à mesure que le sang emplissait sa bouche, ses tremblements diminuèrent. Comme toujours elle avait trouvé refuge dans un monde taché de rouge.

« Encore en retard Haruno, si cela continue je vais devoir vous coller. »

La jeune fille se contente de prendre le billet d'autorisation à entrer en classe que lui tendait Anko, la surveillante. Puis pour l'une des rares fois où elle ne séchait pas un cours où elle était en retard, elle pouvait juste lui donner son billet et se la fermer. Sakura s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand elle percuta de plein fouet la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle. L'adolescente jura comme un charretier pendant plusieurs secondes, si bien qu'elle perdit toute crédibilité aux yeux des personnes présentes de pouvoir prétendre être du sexe féminin. Oui, elle était de mauvaise humeur.

« Il faut croire que ce n'est pas ma journée. Me faire percuter par toi dès le matin, décidément j'aurai mieux fait de ne pas venir, soupira une voix désagréablement familière.

-Tiens donc Uchiwa, tu t'es souvenu du chemin du lycée en fin de compte. Aurais-tu un justificatif à me montrer pour tes absences ? lui demanda Anko.

-Depuis quand il me faut un justificatif ? D'habitude tu me colles et on en parle plus.

-Tu as raison, après tout pourquoi vouloir changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes ? »

La surveillante se tourna vers le tableau affiché derrière elle où le nom de quelques élèves collés pour la semaine étaient inscris. Sakura en profita pour filer, l'idée de passer plus de temps avec l'Uchiwa ne lui plaisait pas. La jeune fille quitta le bâtiment administratif, dehors il pleuvait. Elle huma un instant l'air humide et simplement s'avança. L'averse lui tomba droit dessus, l'eau glacée s'infiltrant dans ses vêtements, s'abatant dans ses cheveux. Sakura offrit son visage au ciel déchainé, avec un grand sourire. Le vent se leva emportant les premières feuilles mortes sur son passage. L'adolescente passa du sourire au grand éclat de rire. Mais elle seule savait pourquoi elle riait ainsi, car tout simplement pour l'une des rares fois elle pouvait pleurer sans que personne ne le remarque, car qui se soucierait des larmes mélangées aux gouttes de pluies qui souilleraient son visage ?

Plusieurs élèves pouffèrent bruyamment quand ils virent Sakura entrer, les cheveux mouillés collés contre ses tempes et les vêtements totalement trempés. Mais elle s'en fichait, après l'humiliation que lui avait fait subir Ino et les propos que Naruto lui avait tenu plus rien ne lui faisaient mal, du moins pour l'instant. Elle tendit son billet de retard tout en marmonnant de vagues excuses à Kakashi, son professeur. Celui-ci ne fit même pas mine de lire le mot qu'elle lui avait donnée, de toute façon c'était inutile l'encre avait bavée, il lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir. Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était passé la jeune élève sérieuse et souriante qu'il avait toujours connu.

En général quand Sakura daignait manger au self, elle évitait habilement la table des Populaires, là où elle déjeunait quotidiennement à une époque. Elle s'installa au fond non sans s'assurer que personne ne l'a regardait, puis elle posa son maigre plateau composé de trois morceaux de pain et d'une salade.

« Sakura, tu aurais une minute ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, puis jeta un coup d'œil méfiant au groupe qui se devant elle. La clique des Populaires, avec à son centre Ino, qui affichait une moue d'enfant gâté, à sa droite Hinata, toujours aussi ridiculement rayonnante, et à sa gauche Tenten, une fille qui avant n'était personne mais qui aujourd'hui était quelqu'un.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? demanda Sakura.

-Ecoute Sakura, déclara le mannequin blond en s'asseyant à distance raisonnable de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie, nous avons tenus une réunion à ton propos et il se trouve que nous avons décidé de laisser tomber notre blague des Populaires, du moins en ce qui te concerne.

-Et ? Tu attends quoi de moi au juste ?

-Que tu me pardonne, lança-t-elle du tac au tac. Après tout nous étions bonnes amies ? J'organise une soirée chez moi samedi, tu viendras ?

-Surement pas !

-Sakura. »

Hinata s'était approchée et avait posée ses douces mains sur celle qui l'avait précédée dans le cœur du garçon qu'elle aimait, ses grands yeux nacres se posèrent sur celle qu'elle avait évincée, oui il fallait bien se l'avouer elle était écœurement éblouissante.

« Quoi ?

-Cela nous ferait à tous très plaisir si tu venais, pas seulement à Ino ou à moi, mais aussi à Naruto, annonça la jeune Hyûga de sa voix innocente. Il a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que nous t'avions blessée et tout nous tenions à nous excuser. »

La brune lui offrit un petit sourire, signe qu'elle voulait l'encourager à accepter la proposition. Sauf que Sakura n'était pas idiote, Ino devait forcément avoir une idée en tête pour accepter aussi facilement de l'inviter à sa fête.

« Pour être franche cela aurait pu être la soirée du premier ministre, je ne serai pas venue. Sincèrement Ino tu penses que je peux oublier ce que tu viens de me faire aussi facilement ? Quant à toi Hinata il me semblait avoir été clair la dernière fois, je te défends de m'adresser la parole, déclara Sakura en les fusillant du regard. Vous pensez peut-être que vous êtes Populaire vous pouvez débarquer comme ça devant moi et prétendre avoir une place dans ma vie ? Laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose : c'est grâce à moi que vous êtes là aujourd'hui et n'oubliez pas que sans moi vous ne seriez rien ! »

Sakura avait débité d'une traite son discours, non seulement devant celles qui furent ses amies, mais aussi devant chaque personne présente au self. Elle s'en rendit compte quand elle vit que mise à part elle, personne ne parlait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata, la jeune fille avait brusquement retiré ses mains comme ci elle s'était brulée. Mais le plus étonnant fut sans aucun doute la réaction d'Ino, celle-ci se leva calmement et posa son regard bleuté sur sa proie. Cette fois Sakura ne se défila pas, elle quitta à son tour sa chaise et affronta le regard glacial.

« Tu as raison, avoua Ino, j'ai été stupide de vouloir redevenir amie avec une fille comme toi. Je suis certaine que tu préfères continuer à te morfondre sur ton petit ami perdu, c'est tellement mieux. Aussi c'est vrai, quand tu étais la je n'étais pas aussi Populaire que maintenant et c'est à mon tour de te rappeler une chose : aujourd'hui c'est moi qui dirige le lycée et en refusant mon offre tu as clairement choisit de rester seule.

-Et alors ? Le proverbe ne dit-il pas qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné ?»

La reine plissa ses yeux bleus, elle était furieuse.

« Tu sais quoi Sakura ? Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance, je vais te faire une confidence… Naruto m'a obligé à me réconcilier avec toi, pour être franche je pense que tu lui fais pit… »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase Sakura lui avait déversé son assiette de salade sur la tête, la sauce vinaigrette dégoulinant le long de ses cheveux blonds. En moins d'une seconde tout le self avait laissé échapper un cri de surprise.

« Ino ! »

Hinata s'était emparé d'une serviette et essayait, maladroitement, d'empêcher la sauce de couler. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient rapprochés pour suivre la scène de plus près. Ino toisa Sakura et d'une certaine façon elle se sentit faiblir, l'adolescente qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille craintive de ce matin, celle-ci débordait d'assurance. D'une pichenette elle éloigna la main d'Hinata.

« Tu me le payeras », murmura la reine.

Et sans autre cérémonie Ino tourna les talons, sa clique la suivant de près.

Après l'incident du réfectoire Sakura avait immédiatement sauté par l'une des fenêtres du couloir du rez-de-chaussée pour prendre la fuite au plus vite. Elle avait couru sans s'arrêter, bousculant les gens qui étaient sur son passage et en traversant la rue n'importe comment. Elle arrêta sa course dans l'un des rares endroits peu fréquentés à ce moment de la journée : le parc municipal. La jeune fille balança son sac et s'allongea sur l'herbe, son cœur tambourinait encore dans sa poitrine quand elle ferma les yeux et qu'elle s'endormie.

Ce fut la pluie qui réveilla Sakura, elle se redressa surprise, ses pieds pataugeaient dans la boue. Le ciel était noir et déversait sur elle de grosses gouttes glacées. Elle avait froid et bizarrement faim. Comme ci cela n'était pas suffisant elle avait oublié sa montre. Prenant sur elle, Sakura attrapa son sac et se mit à courir. Par deux fois elle manqua de tomber et de s'étaler lamentablement sur le béton. La pluie redoubla d'intensité et sans parapluie elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer à avancer très longtemps. Sakura trouva refuge dans un tunnel, qui servait à traverser la galerie marchande de manière souterraine. Elle avait peu de chance de croiser quelqu'un, les gens en général refusaient de l'emprunter car c'était la que les clochards – et autres – s'installaient pour dormir. Sakura s'assit à l'entrée, gardant un œil sur la rue de manière à pouvoir s'enfuir rapidement en cas de mauvaise rencontre. Le coin n'était pas très éclairé, mise à par les néons d'un bar de mauvaise fréquentation en face d'elle, Sakura ne distinguait rien. Elle prit donc son mal en patience, dès que la pluie aurait perdu en intensité elle se dépêcherait de reprendre la route.

Dix minutes plus tard la pluie tombait toujours et le temps continuait à s'écouler lentement. Sakura regardait d'un œil distrait les allées et venues des clients du bar, quand deux silhouettes retinrent son attention car elles avançaient vers elle. L'adolescente prit peur et empoignant son sac par la bretelle elle s'enfonça à reculons dans le tunnel. Les deux silhouettes s'arrêtèrent tout juste à l'entrée et avec la pluie qui tombait dehors elle ne pouvait rien discerner de ce qu'elles disaient. Les deux personnes se séparèrent assez rapidement après avoir échangé une poignée de main. Sakura soupira et s'assit quand quelque chose se mit à tirer son sac, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à deux grands yeux rouges. Elle cria, lâchant son cartable et courant vers la sortie.

« Attends ! »

Comme ci elle allait s'arrêter, Sakura continua de courir jusqu'à sortir du tunnel. Une fois dehors son pied glissa sur une flaque d'eau et la jeune fille tomba. Elle jura et se prépara à faire face à son agresseur, quitte à donner des coups avec chaque parcelles de son corps. Le vagabond la retrouva, assise sur le béton, le genou gauche égratigné. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu es tellement jolie, ne tant fait pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi. »

Sakura serra des dents.

« Va-t'en. »

Une silhouette se dressa brusquement entre le vagabond et elle. L'homme sembla hésiter puis il lança le sac et retourna se tapir dans l'ombre. Comme par enchantement la pluie s'arrêta. Sakura observa son sauveur, il se tenait de dos mais sa silhouette était semblable à celle qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure en train de discuter.

« Décidément Haruno tu me surprendras toujours. »

Elle sursauta, cette voix elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, tant elle l'avait toujours détesté son propriétaire. Ce ton à la fois sarcastique et ironique qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Sasuke, car c'était bien lui, se tourna vers elle et lui tendit son sac. Elle arracha presque des mains.

« Surtout ne me dis pas merci, railla-t-il

-De rien. »

Sakura tenta tant bien que mal de ranger sa tenue mais c'était inutile, sa jupe et son chemisier étaient tachés de boue, d'herbes et trempés. Sans parler de ses cheveux. Elle était certaine de ne pas être présentable, encore moins qu'à l'ordinaire.

« Je sais que c'est dans tes habitudes d'être bizarre, mais te balader en uniforme en pleine nuit loin de notre cher quartier pavillonnaire pour une fille, même si c'est toi, ne semble pas être une bonne idée.

-Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?

-Rien. C'était disons ma B.A de la journée. »

Il eut un répugnant sourire en coin, comme à son habitude. Elle se souvenait à l'époque où elle était avec Naruto, du malin plaisir que prenait l'Uchiwa à la mettre en colère quand il daignait lui adresser la parole. Elle se retint de lui demander à son tour ce qu'il faisait là avant de réaliser qu'au fond elle s'en fichait. Elle regard le ciel, la lune était pleine. Un nuage de fumée apparut soudainement devant elle, qu'elle sursauta. Sasuke lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Quoi tu en veux ? »lui demanda-t-il.

Sakura reconnu immédiatement ce qu'il avait dans sa main gauche. Un joint.

« Non.

-Oh ça va ce n'est que de l'herbe. Si je me souviens bien avec Ino, il arrivait que vous vous défonciez au Valium.

-Faux, Ino se défonçait et moi je la regardais. »

A l'époque Sakura se jugeait trop au dessus de tout cela pour s'abaisser à de telles bêtises, mais aujourd'hui qu'en était-il ? Elle enfila son sac sur son épaule et partit, sans rien ajouter.

Sasori ne dit rien quand sa petite sœur débarqua chez lui à une heure aussi tardive. Il se contenta de lui prêter un de ses longs T-shirt pour qu'elle s'en serve comme pyjama, de la laisser se débarbouiller correctement à la salle de bain, de mettre son uniforme sale à laver, de prévenir leurs parents et de lui laisser son lit. Sakura se glissa dans les couvertures, après la journée qu'elle venait de vivre elle ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle eut pour premier sentiment celui d'avoir bien dormit mais pas comme avant. Elle eut la surprise de retrouver Sasori en train de repasser, tout en surveillant les infos météo sur son plasma. Il haussa les sourcils en contemplant sa jeune sœur dans son T-shirt trois fois trop grand pour sa frêle ossature.

« Tu es bien matinal ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Toi aussi, lui répondit Sakura en s'installant sur le canapé.

-Oui, sauf que moi je suis un sportif et toi une grosse marmotte.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ah oui ? J'ai vu ton emploi du temps, tu as badminton. Combien tu paris que tu vas sécher ce cours ? »

Sakura eut un sourire, cela lui faisait plaisir de pouvoir rire simplement avec son frère et d'être capable de retrouver une réelle complicité avec lui. Elle s'approcha de la table à repasser où se trouvait son uniforme propre et plié. Elle le prit.

« Tu veux rire j'espère ? Avec des vêtements aussi propres se serait du gâchis de trainer dehors au lieu de parader au lycée ! »

Son frère la regarda, il essaya de voir ce qu'elle voulait lui dissimuler derrière ce faux sourire, mais comme toujours il ne voyait rien.

A son grand soulagement quand Sakura arriva au lycée, aucun élève présent devant les grilles ne lui prêta attention et elle put constater que sa photo avait été enlevée du tableau d'affichage. Elle eut une pensée positive pour Sasori qui s'était levé aux aurores et qui lui avait lavé et repassé son uniforme pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de rentrer chez leurs parents. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur son frère en toutes circonstances. Sakura retrouva son casier au vestiaire des filles avec grand intérêt. Qu'elle aille bien ou qu'elle aille mal dans les deux cas elle avait toujours détesté le sport. L'adolescente vérifia deux fois qu'elle était seule avant de se changer. Depuis que Sakura se faisait vomir, elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids et ses cicatrices aux bras qu'elle dissimulait pardessus de longues mitaines noires n'arrangeaient en rien à son physique mortuaire.

Sakura savait qu'à une heure pareille, elle avait toutes les chances d'être tranquille en s'installant au gymnase. Sauf qu'elle se trompait, installés sur les gradins se trouvaient trois membres des Populaires, trois anciens amis, trois regards plein d'amertume posés sur elle. Sakura baissa la tête et s'assit sur le premier banc, le plus loin possible d'eux.

« Hé Haruno ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, les battements de son cœur qui emplissaient ses oreilles couvrant les bruits des pas des adolescents qui approchaient.

« Ce n'est pas très joli-joli ce que tu as fait à Ino hier, tu sais ça ? »

Elle se retourna et regarda ceux avec qui elle avait pratiquement grandit et avec qui il n'y avait pas si longtemps elle pouvait considérer comme des amis. Le plus grand Kiba Inuzuka, posa une main familière sur son épaule.

« Je crois qu'il est temps qu'on t'apprenne les bonnes manières.

-Excellente idée », approuva Neji Hyûga, le cousin ainé d'Hinata.

Et avant que l'adolescente ne puisse dire que quoi que se soit Kiba l'avait brusquement empoigné par les cheveux et trainé derrière les gradins. Sakura réagit au quart de tour, elle griffa, cria et donna des coups de pieds. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue ; ils étaient trois et elle était seule, ils étaient fort et elle était faible, ils étaient sans scrupules et elle était terrorisée. L'un d'entre eux lui donna un violent coup de coude et elle tomba par terre. Aussitôt Kiba s'assit à califourchon sur elle et commença à tâter son frêle corps.

« T'aimes ça, hein Haruno ? » lui demanda le troisième Populaire Shikamaru Nara.

Sakura tentait par tous les moyens de les empêcher de la déshabiller, mais Kiba finit par lui capturer les mains. Elle sentit qu'on essayait de lui enlever son T-shirt.

« Non ! hurla-t-elle.

-Ca t'a bien amusé d'humilier Ino, n'est-ce pas ? On va te le faire payer », lui promit Neji.

La jeune fille commença sérieusement à paniquer. Elle se débattit une nouvelle fois et ce fut sans vergogne que Kiba la gifla. Une main, bien malgré elle, remonta le long de sa cuisse. Des larmes d'impuissances coulèrent contre sa volonté. Elle ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Sakura crut rêver rien qu'au son de cette voix. Elle ré-ouvrit les paupières. Il ne pouvait pas être ici, pas encore. Bien qu'elle n'osait pas tourner la tête elle sut que c'était bien lui car ses opposants s'étaient soudainement arrêté.

« Sasuke… »

L'Uchiwa s'avança vers eux, de sa démarche nonchalante et inimitable. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébènes.

« Laissez la partir, déclara-t-il.

-Mais, elle s'en ait prise à Ino, tenta Kiba.

-C'est bon. Je vous ai dit de la laisser partir. »

Les trois Populaires se concertèrent en silence, quelques secondes avant de finalement se lever et s'en aller. Sakura mit plusieurs instants à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer et naturellement elle sentit sa vision se brouiller. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Sasuke. Celui-ci passa sa langue sur un roulé, avant de le porter à ses lèvres et de l'allumer.

« D'habitude je viens ici pour fumer. Tes cris ont attiré mon attention.

-Je… mer… commença Sakura.

-Surtout ne te méprends pas, la coupa Sasuke. Si j'ai fait ça c'est uniquement parce que les punitions d'Ino me répugnent. J'aurai agit pareille pour n'importe quelles autres filles. »

La fumée s'éleva lentement autour de lui, l'encadrant d'une espèce de voile transparent. Sakura se redressa en chancelant et en tremblant, jamais elle ne s'était sentit aussi humiliée. Elle regarda sa tenue, son T-shirt avait été élargi de force dévoilant sa poitrine osseuse. Il était hors de question qu'elle se montre ainsi devant les autres. Sasuke semblait l'ignorer royalement, elle en profita pour regagner les vestiaires. Aucunes filles n'étaient encore arrivé et Sakura prit se changer en quatrième vitesse. Elle était en train de boutonner sa veste quand quelqu'un entra. Sakura mit maladroitement son sac sur son épaule et sortit. Elle avait prit sa décision, elle allait rentrer chez elle et qu'importe si Anko la collait pour tout le mois.

Sakura regagna la maison Haruno, une demi-heure plus tard, elle pensait être seule mais elle se trompait. Sa mère, qui était assise près de la petite table d'entée où était posé un des téléphones fixes, lui jeta un regard horrifié. A la surprise de l'adolescente elle se précipita sur elle, attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

« Sakura qui s'est-il passé ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, je suis tombée dans les escaliers. C'est tout, mentit la jeune fille.

-Tu es sûre ? Naruto semblait inquiet au téléphone et je pense qu'il avait une bonne raison. »

Sakura écarta fermement les mains de sa mère de son visage.

« Naruto a appelé ? répéta l'adolescente.

-Oui, il voulait savoir si tu allais bien… Donc tu es tombé ?

-Exactement. »

Sakura ne laissa pas le temps à sa génitrice de lui poser d'autres questions, qu'elle grimpait les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Elle alla en premier dans sa chambre, verrouillant la porte derrière elle. Une fois débarrassée de sa veste et de son sac qu'elle jeta négligemment sur son tapis, elle courut dans sa salle de bain.

« Naruto a appelé… Naruto a appelé… Naruto a appelé… » murmura-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de sa cuvette.

Sakura se pencha légèrement en avant et se mit deux doigts dans la bouche. Son corps se cambra et l'instant d'après elle vomissait l'idée que Naruto ait put prendre de ses nouvelles.

Sakura n'était pas belle à voir, encore plus que d'habitude : les coups que lui avait mis Kiba lui avaient laissé de belles marques rouges sur les joues qui d'ici moins de vingt-quatre heures deviendraient bleues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela aurait le mérite de colorer son visage.

Allongée sur son lit Sakura grattait jusqu'au sang les croutes qui parsemaient son avant-bras gauche tout en repensant à son agression. De toute évidence ce n'était pas la première fois que Shikamaru, Kiba et Neji faisaient ça sous les ordres d'Ino. Si Sasuke n'était pas arrivé auraient-ils continué leur forfait jusqu'au bout ? Pire encore combien de filles avaient dut subir le jugement de la blonde et qui avaient été souillées ?

_Punition_ signifiait littéralement châtiment qu'on faisait subir à quelqu'un pour une faute ou un crime. Sakura n'avait pas peur de la punition d'Ino, après ce qu'il lui était arrivé aujourd'hui, elle en sortait plus forte. Mais ce qui l'effrayait c'était la punition qu'elle s'affligeait jour après jour pour l'unique crime de ne pas avoir sut éloigner suffisamment Naruto d'Hinata. Elle se punissait elle-même de sa propre erreur qui lui avait couté l'amour de sa vie.

« _Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : ne renonce pas à ta vivacité pour moi et continue de vivre._ »


	5. Chapitre 4 : Échappatoire

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, Tsunade tiendrait un bar avec Jiraya comme serveur et Orochimaru comme stripteaseur._

* * *

******Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 4 : Échappatoire

Sakura avait le nez collé à la vitre du car, regardant d'un œil distrait les rue de Konoha défiler. Elle soupira, que lui avait-il prit d'accepter de participer à cette sortie stupide ? Elle le connaissait déjà le parc floral de Konoha, et justement elle le connaissait si bien que sa décision lui parut encore plus stupide. Sakura se mordit violemment la lèvre, elle ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça maintenant, pourtant elle le savait, elle l'avait immédiatement sut qu'en montant dans le car qu'elle se dirigeait vers une nouvelle douleur vive. Décidément elle était vraiment stupide.

Elle s'était mise exprès au milieu du car pour être sur d'être tranquille, l'avant étant réservé aux fayots et l'arrière aux Populaires. Sakura se doutait de la place qu'avait Ino, elle devait s'être assise sans hésiter à la place que la jeune fille occupait l'année dernière. L'opportunisme l'avait emporté sur l'amitié. Mais au moins elle savait que la blonde ne daignerait pas quitter son trône pour venir l'embêter. Sakura ne leur avait même pas adressé un regard depuis son agression, elle avait bien séchée plusieurs jours le temps que son visage retrouve sa normalité. Depuis elle jouait au jeu du chat et de la souris avec Anko, qui n'avait qu'un seul but : la coller.

« Sakura, nous sommes arrivés. »

La jeune fille sursauta et se détourna de la fenêtre pour poser son regard sur son professeur, Hatake Kakashi. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué que le bus s'était arrêté au parking des visiteurs. Elle pouvait entendre les élèves sortir bruyamment, pouffant de rire, racontant des blagues à voix haute, se chamailler avec leurs amis. Cela lui donnait la nausée. Sakura attrapa son sac et descendit à son tour, faisant bien attention à ne croiser aucuns Populaires.

Le parc floral de Konoha était connu pour regrouper un nombre incroyable d'espèces de fleurs dans une grande serre artificielle, mais l'endroit le plus réputé était sans contexte le parc même, qui était littéralement envahit de cerisier. Pour les habitants de Konoha cet endroit était connu comme lieu où les amoureux aimaient se réunir. Sakura n'échappait pas à la règle. Alors pourquoi avait-elle tant tenu à y revenir ?

Kakashi leur laissa quartier libre, avec pour seule condition de faire le tour complet du parc, munit de leur petit carnet pour y noter le nom de quelques fleurs rares. Sakura laissa la serre de côté, d'ailleurs la plupart des élèves s'y étaient engouffrés stylo à la main. La jeune fille les ignora, elle jeta le carnet dans son sac à dos et se mit en route. Ses pas étaient assurés et ils la guidèrent rapidement là où elle le souhaitait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour que ce qu'elle cherchait soit en vue. Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa et elle se mit à courir. La jeune fille s'arrêta devant un cerisier précis, elle jeta son sac qui tomba à ses pieds dans un bruit feutré. Sakura se mit à caresser le tronc, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas effectué ce geste. Son souffle s'accéléra quand les doigts de sa main gauche s'infiltrèrent dans une anomalie sur l'écorce. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« **Naruto & Sakura, pour toujours.** »

C'était ce qui était grossièrement gravé sur l'écorce. Sakura se sentit défaillir, sa main retomba mollement le long de son corps. Elle ferma les yeux, collant son front contre le tronc.

« _Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Ca doit être interdit de faire une chose du genre._

-_Surement, mais je doute d'être le premier à le faire._

-_N'empêche… Imagine que le gardien…_

-_J'ai fini !_

-_Déjà ? Laisse-moi voir._

-_Bon ne soit pas trop dure, c'est la première et dernière fois que je fais ça._

-_Naruto & Sakura, pour toujours._

-_C'est le symbole de notre amour, il durera toujours. Sache que tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi._ »

Sakura abattit son poing avec violence sur le tronc, sortant brutalement son esprit de ce souvenir douloureux.

« Mensonge ! Mensonge ! Mensonge ! »

Elle ponctuait chacun de ses mots d'un coup de pied dans l'arbre. Des larmes de rage roulèrent sur ses joues. Furieuse elle griffa l'écorce qui portait son nom et celui de son ex petit-ami. Sakura se cassa les derniers ongles longs qui lui restaient. Mais ses efforts restèrent vains, la gravure resta là, nette, impeccable, impure. La jeune fille se résolut à abandonner, mais sa fureur était toujours intacte. Elle empoigna son sac à dos et sortit de l'ombre du cerisier. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, si bien qu'elle mit sa main en visière quelques instants pour se remettre de ce brusque éblouissement. Sakura retint un juron en regardant l'heure sur sa montre. Elle était en retard pour le déjeuner.

Après qu'une femme de l'accueil lui ait indiqué où se trouvait sa classe, elle pénétra dans la salle et elle s'installa rapidement à la première place qu'elle trouva. Sakura jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle, comme à leur habitude les élèves déjeunaient joyeusement et Kakashi était dehors, un livre sous les yeux. La jeune fille s'attaqua sans réel appétit à son plat de crudité, composé de carottes râpées et d'œufs durs. C'était Sasori qui lui avait préparé son repas ce matin, sachant que les qualités culinaires de leur mère se limitaient à lui donner de l'argent et à l'envoyer à la boulangerie du coin, elle avait préférée appeler son frère, même si au fond ce n'était que pour entendre le son de sa voix.

« Excuse-moi, cette place est vide ? »

Sakura relava soudainement la tête et ne répondit pas. Ce fut ainsi qu'Ino s'installa en face d'elle. La blonde lui lança un regard féroce.

« Ce lieu doit te rappeler des souvenirs n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants d'une malice mauvaise.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, car les mots qu'elle aurait voulut lui dire restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Ino l'avait eu et elle le savait, après tout elle n'était pas son ancienne meilleure amie pour rien. La blonde allait surtout profiter de ce mutisme.

« On ne t'as pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps. Si tu savais à quel point je suis déçue que les garçons n'aient pas put finir avec toi ce petit jeu qu'ils avaient commencé… »

Soudainement l'incapacité de Sakura à réagir disparut à l'instant même où Ino prononça cette phrase. Alors sa main fit la chose la plus simple du monde, elle alla se poser sur la joue de celle qu'elle connaissait depuis le jardin d'enfant. Mais juste avant d'atteindre son but quelqu'un lui saisit brusquement le poignet. Sakura jeta un regard noir à Kiba, qui surprit la relâcha. L'espace d'un instant elle avait été la Sakura d'avant, celle qu'on ne pouvait rien refuser et qu'on avait peur de mettre en colère. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

« Excuse-toi ! lui ordonna-t-il.

-Tu peux crever ! » lui répondit Sakura pleine de hargne. Elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le coup qu'il lui avait donné.

Alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle, le visage menaçant la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Ino tiqua. Car la seule personne capable de l'arrêter était là.

Trois Populaires venaient de faire leur entré et le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'était qu'ils avaient fait une entrée remarquée. A la tête de ce groupe Sakura reconnut sans peine la personne pour qui son cœur battait encore et toujours : Naruto, qui avait une main négligemment posée sur la taille de sa petite amie Hinata, tandis que son meilleur ami Sasuke fermait la marche, le visage sombre. Naruto fronça les sourcils en observant la scène qu'il avait interrompue en arrivant.

« Ino, je pourrai savoir ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il, une fois arrivé à la hauteur de leur table.

-Absolument rien, nous ne faisons que discuter, mentit Ino avec une habilité naturelle en instant bien sur le dernier mot.

-Tu sais que nous en avons déjà parlé, nous ne l'incluons pas dans nos blagues.

-Je sais déjà tout ça !

-Bien. »

Naruto sembla rassuré et alla s'installer un peu plus loin, Hinata sur ces genoux. Sakura eut un pincement au cœur qu'il ne lui ait pas adressé un regard mais elle trouva cela normal. Après la dispute qu'ils avaient eu l'autre jour elle n'espérait pas mieux. La reine et son toutou prirent eux aussi congé. L'adolescente soupira et commença à ranger son repas dans son sac à dos quand elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait. Sasuke la regarda un instant puis s'en alla rejoindre son meilleur ami. Elle eut l'étrange sentiment qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose mais qu'il y avait renoncé.

Sakura dormit d'une traite durant le trajet du retour. En descendant du bus, elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La simple vision des grilles du lycée lui donnait envie de tourner les talons et partir sans demander son reste. Mais elle était trop fatiguée pour tenter une fuite spectaculaire. Sakura prit tout son temps pour entrer dans le lycée, de toute façon la récréation n'allait pas tarder à sonner et la cour serait bientôt envahie d'élèves méprisants. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir Anko sur les marches du bâtiment administratif. La surveillante eut un étrange sourire.

« Dans mon bureau, Haruno. »

Sakura soupira, elle détestait se faire prendre bêtement.

La jeune fille eut un mauvais pressentiment en rentrant chez elle, avant tout les valises qui étaient posées au pied de l'escalier, signifiait que son père était rentré de son voyage d'affaire. Sakura fut tenté de faire demi-tour.

« Sakura ? Tu es rentrée ? »

Elle abandonna son idée de fuite à contre cœur, et entra dans le salon.

Sakura détestait cette pièce, les murs étaient peints en blanc et lui semblaient d'une luminosité écœurante. Des cadres photos étaient accrochés un peu partout, on pouvait voir Sasori sur un dromadaire au cours de leurs vacances à Suna, Sakura avec un imperméable rose fluo à Ame, mais le plus surprenant était sans aucun doute le portrait de la famille Haruno. Elle haïssait cette photo, symbole même qu'à une époque sa famille avait pu être heureuse. Cette photo était à des années lumières des disputes conjugales, des discussions sur le partage des biens et des nuits que Sakura avait passé à dormir dans les bras de Sasori en pleurs priant pour que ses parents ne se séparent pas. Mais en les voyants là assis sur le canapé en cuir, main dans la main, elle se demandait à quel moment sa mère avait pu pardonner les infidélités de son père. Sakura prit place sur l'un des fauteuils qu'elle occupait habituellement, du temps où elle venait s'assoir au salon. Sur la table basse en verre était posée une enveloppe blanche dont son père s'empara. Sakura reconnut de suite le symbole de la feuille, emblème du lycée et elle sut qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes.

« Le lycée nous a envoyé ceci, déclara son père. Depuis la rentrée tu as exactement soixante-huit heures d'absence. Aurais-tu une excuse à nous donner ?

-Non.

-Non ? Tu veux dire que cela te semble normal d'être aussi absente en cours ? Ton professeur d'histoire ne t'a jamais vu ! »

Sa mère émit un hoquet de surprise, et Sakura soupira. Elle n'allait pas en histoire parce qu'elle savait que son professeur les placerait par ordre alphabétique et le simple fait de se retrouver assise à coté d'Hinata lui donnait la nausée.

« Ma chérie », l'appela sa mère.

Sakura tressaillit.

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous faire du soucis pour toi. Tes amis…

-Quels amis ? coupa brusquement l'adolescente.

-Et bien, tu sais, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son mari avant de continuer. Il y a Ino, Hinata puis Na…

-Ne prononce surtout pas ce nom devant moi, prévient Sakura. Sa voix n'était pas plus haute qu'un murmure pourtant chaque mot qu'elle avait dit s'entendait clairement.

-Bon maintenant ça suffit Sakura ! s'énerva monsieur Haruno. Tu vas aller en cours et arrêter de nous faire honte ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, l'adolescente se leva et quitta le salon.

« Sakura, reviens ici ! »

Mais elle ne revint pas. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre, veillant bien à verrouiller la porte derrière elle. S'emparant de son sac, elle y jeta en pêle-mêle quelques affaires. Elle ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de sa salle de bain et ajouta à son sac sa paire de ciseaux. Comme Sakura avait renoncé à posséder un téléphone portable – à vrai dire elle n'en voyait pas l'utilité, elle n'avait personne à appeler – elle utilisa son téléphone fixe. Sasori décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie, vu l'heure il devait surement rentrer d'une séance d'entrainement, elle lui raconta les grandes lignes de sa dispute avec leurs parents. Il accepta qu'elle passe quelques nuits chez lui mais il préférait venir la chercher. Sakura n'y voyait pas d'objection, après la mésaventure qu'elle avait eu la dernière fois c'était mieux qu'il vienne.

Une demi-heure plus tard Sasori franchissait le seuil de la maison Haruno. En voyant sa mère éclater de joie et son père lui donner une chaleureuse accolade, Sakura eut comme impression d'assister au retour du fils prodigue. Elle voulut descendre les rejoindre, après tout elle aussi avant tant besoin de sentir la présence de son frère, mais celui-ci d'un simple mouvement de la tête l'en dissuada. Soudain elle comprit pourquoi Sasori voulait absolument passer, il voulait parler à leurs parents. Elle dévala les escaliers, juste après qu'ils se furent enfermés dans la cuisine. Sakura attendit quelques minutes dans l'entrée, il régnait un calme angoissant autour d'elle. A bout de patience elle céda à la tentation et colla son oreille contre la porte. Elle n'entendait que des voix étouffées, ils devaient faire exprès de chuchoter, se doutant bien qu'elle risquerait de les espionner. Pourtant une phrase lui parvint clairement tant elle fut dite avec violence.

« Elle est malade ! Elle a besoin d'aide et aucun de vous n'êtes capable de lui apporter ! »

Sakura s'éloigna vivement de la porte. Sasori avait dit qu'elle était malade. Elle eut un fugace soubresaut et se dépêcha de gagner sa salle de bain. Elle tremblait avant d'enfoncer ses doigts dans sa bouche et ce fut encore pire quand elle eut fini de se vider l'estomac. L'adolescente se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid, épuisée. Elle resta un temps dans cette drôle de position, avant de trouver le courage de se lever et d'actionner la chasse d'eau. Sakura se regarda dans la glace.

« Je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas malade, je ne suis pas malade. »

La jeune fille se confortait une fois de plus dans ses mensonges. Elle était persuadée que personne ne voyait son teint cireux, ses joues creuses, ses cernes bleutés, ou encore ses cheveux ternes. Non plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, personne ne savait ce qu'elle se faisait subir.

Sasori l'appela pour lui dire qu'ils partaient, l'adolescente se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et le sécha rapidement. Elle attrapa son sac et descendit, elle n'adressa même pas un mot à ses parents. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle attacha sa ceinture de sécurité et que la voiture démarra.

« Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir au diner ? lui demanda Sasori tout en tripotant le bouton de la radio.

-Je ne sais pas.

-On pourrait aller manger des ramens. Le restaurant Ichiraku fait une recette géniale. »

Sakura se raidit à l'entente de ce nom. Elle aurait pu croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès mais elle savait que son frère ignorait tout de la particularité de ce restaurant. Cela ne devait être qu'une simple coïncidence, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu deviner qu'Ichiraku était le restaurant de ramens préféré de Naruto.

« Je préférai un autre endroit si cela ne te dérange pas, lui répondit-elle après un instant de silence.

-Pas de problème je commanderai des pizzas. »

Le trajet en voiture ne dura pas longtemps, et Sasori coupa le contact une fois qu'il se gara à sa place de parking habituelle. Sakura l'observa, il avait une drôle de ride sur le front, signe qu'il était soucieux.

« Ca ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle.

-Sakura, murmura-t-il. Pourquoi refuses-tu de me dire ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi te fermes-tu à moi ? Encore je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles rien dire aux parents mais moi c'est différent.

-Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais parfaitement bien.

-Menteuse… Si c'était le cas tu ne viendrais pas à la maison après t'être disputé avec les parents. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être invivables mais ils ont raison de ne pas te laisser foirer bêtement ton année !

-C'est quoi ton problème ? Toi aussi tu es contre moi ?

-Personne n'est contre toi, Sakura. Nous volons tous t'aider.

-Sache Sasori que je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Je vais bien », assura-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

Son frère resta silencieux quelques instants avant de retirer sa clef du contact.

« Si tu le dis. »

Sakura n'aimait pas se disputer avec Sasori, elle l'aimait trop pour lui en vouloir pour quoi que se soit. Elle savait qu'il souffrait, il n'était pas aveugle après tout, il avait dut remarquer qu'elle avait changé. Pourtant durant le repas elle avait bien essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en se moquant des personnages creux d'une série télé mais elle ne parvint qu'à lui arracher un vague sourire.

« Tu as quoi comme cours demain ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Anglais.

-Et bien ce n'est pas maintenant que tu vas rencontrer ton prof.

-On dirait bien.

-Tu as tort, tu sais. Sarutobi est un super professeur », déclara Sasori.

Après avoir prit sa douche, Sakura traversa l'appartement une serviette enroulée autour du corps, quand elle croisa Sasori sortant de la cuisine. Il eut un sourire en voyant son drôle d'accoutrement mais plus son regard s'attardait sur elle et plus son sourire se transformait en grimace.

« Sakura…

-Bonne nuit. »

Elle se dépêcha de gagner la seule chambre à coucher de l'appartement. Elle essaya d'effacer de sa mémoire le regard remplit d'angoisse qu'il lui avait jeté mais rien n'y faisait, elle le revoyait encore. Sakura se décida de regarder ce qui avait tant effrayé son frère. Elle leva ses bras à demi-nus, recouverts comme à leur habitude d'un bandage. Les seules fois où ils étaient à découverts étaient quand elle avait l'intention d'utiliser ses ciseaux. Sakura retira ses bandages qui tombèrent au sol dans un petit tas de mouchoirs blancs tachetés de sang. Etant droitière, son bras droit avait nettement moins de marques que le gauche. Beaucoup de ses coupures étaient boursouflées et à ce rythme il était certain qu'elle aurait des vilaines cicatrices dans les années à venir. Néanmoins cette possibilité ne la dérangeait pas, pire encore elle s'en fichait totalement. Sakura se contenta de se rebander soigneusement les bras, elle n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation de gratter une croute et elle s'était mise à saigner, avant de se coucher.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse lui paraitre Sakura avait réussit l'exploit d'assister à absolument tous ses cours. Evidemment cela était principalement dû au fait qu'elle ait passé la nuit chez son frère mais elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi aujourd'hui elle se sentait reposée. Ce fut en regardant par les fenêtres du couloir, les derniers élèves quitter le lycée que Sakura se souvint qu'elle était collée tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Elle soupira, puis se dépêcha de rejoindre la vie scolaire.

-Même collée tu trouves le moyen d'être en retard », l'accueillit Anko un sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille ne lui fit même pas l'aumône d'une réplique cinglante, elle n'avait pas envie de se recevoir une semaine de retenu supplémentaire. Elle croisa les bras et attendit. Vu le nombre impressionnant d'heure de cours qu'elle avait séché elle voyait mal une surveillante comme Anko la laissait s'en tirer avec quelques exercices quelconques.

« Bon alors c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? Un devoir de math coefficient deux ? » railla une voix derrière elle.

Sakura se raidit instinctivement en reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix.

« Très drôle Uchiwa, tu as prévu une carrière d'humoriste après le bac ? répliqua vivement Anko. Figure-toi que je vous ai trouvé autre chose que des mathématiques. Vous allez faire une heure de T.I.G.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-J'étais sure que tu dirais ça. Voici les gants et les sacs poubelles sont dehors. Bon courage, déclara-t-elle tout sourire avant de retourner s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Salope », souffla l'adolescent.

Sakura n'avait pas pipé mot à l'entente de sa punition. Un soupire fut poussé par l'autre personne dans la pièce. La jeune fille tourna discrètement la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur un Sasuke Uchiwa paresseusement assit sur une chaise occupé à regarder par la fenêtre, elle détourna bien vite le regard, se rendant à l'évidence et elle s'empara d'une paire de gants et sortit dans la cour. Elle prit de plein fouet un vent fais et elle sut à cet instant qu'Anko était une sadique.

Ce fut qu'une fois que Sakura décida de s'attaquer au coin le plus isolé de la cour que Sasuke daigna la rejoindre. Les deux adolescents avaient passé la première demi-heure à s'ignorer royalement, ramassant divers mouchoirs, papiers d'emballages, canettes vides. Les lycéens ignoraient-ils donc l'usage de la poubelle ? Quoi qu'il en soit Sasuke finit par s'allonger sur un des bancs en pierre une cigarette allumée à la bouche. Sakura était abasourdit il n'espérait quand même pas qu'elle finisse sans lui ? Il dut sentir la colère de la jeune fille car à ce moment précis il tourna la tête vers elle, plongeant son regard abyssal dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Dis-moi Haruno, cela fait combien de temps ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de froncer ses étranges sourcils roses.

« De quoi ?

-Que Naruto t'a plaqué pour Hyûga ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit, si bien que le sac poubelle qu'elle tenait lui échappa.

« C'est ton meilleur ami, tu dois connaitre la réponse aussi bien que moi », répondit Sakura froidement.

Sasuke se redressa gardant toujours son regard sur elle.

« Dis-moi, où est passé la Sakura Haruno qui débordait de joie et que je trouvais inintéressante ?

-Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que maintenant que je suis malheureuse je serai devenue intéressante à tes yeux ?

-Pas tout à fait. Disons que tu sembles moins naïve. »

Le vent souffla, soulevant les fins cheveux roses de Sakura. La jeune fille détourna le regard en serrant les poings. Au fond l'Uchiwa avait raison dans un sens. Elle avait été naïve de croire qu'elle passerait toute sa vie avec Naruto. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, à l'époque Naruto avait été l'ultime rempart la protégeant des disputes familiales et l'aidant à supporter le départ de Sasori. Mais une fois que Naruto l'eut quitté, tout s'écroula. Elle se retrouva seule sans personne pour l'aider. Une larme roula sur sa joue et Sakura l'essuya rageusement du revers de la main. Oui, aujourd'hui elle était bien seule.

« Haruno, tu saignes. »

L'adolescente se souvint de sa présence.

« Quoi ?

-Ton bras », lui indiqua-t-il.

Sakura fit ce qu'il lui dit et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. La manche de son avant-bras gauche était traversée par une longue trainée de sang. Elle la déboutonna rapidement pour découvrir que le bandage de fortune qu'elle avait fait la veille – après avoir enlevé sa croute – n'avait pas tenu, dévoilant la plaie béante qu'elle s'était affligée. L'adolescente tomba à genoux dans l'herbe fraîche, quand contre toute attente Sasuke s'approcha d'elle.

« Rentre chez toi. Il est tard, déclara-t-il.

-Mais…

-Je ne dirais rien à Anko si cela peut te rassurer. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il écrasa sa cigarette et qu'il s'empara du sac poubelle qu'elle avait laissé tomber. Sakura le regarda partir tout en compressant son bras. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur qu'il dévoile ce qu'il venait de voir ?

Le lendemain Sakura fit l'ultime effort d'être présente pour la première fois à son cours d'histoire. Le professeur Asuma Sarutobi eut un sourire en la voyant entrer dans la salle, encore en retard. D'un signe de la tête il lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait s'assoir sur la seule chaise vide de la rangée du milieu. Sakura prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit à coté de la personne qu'elle détestait le plus au monde : Hinata Hyûga. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se lever et quitter la salle.

Lorsque la dernière heure de cours sonna, Sakura poussa un long soupire de soulagement. Elle avait oublié à quel point c'était fatiguant d'assister à toutes ses heures de cours. Alors que la salle se vidait, la jeune fille s'étira paresseusement sur sa chaise.

« Sakura, pourrait-on parler un moment ? »

L'adolescente avait d'instinct reconnu cette voix calme et débordante de chaleur humaine. Hinata. Celle-ci avait dissimulé son écœurant sourire radieux et pour la première fois son visage semblait aborder une mine hésitante.

« Mais bien sur Hinata, minauda faussement Sakura, après tout nous somme amies, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune Hyûga sembla comprendre la raillerie et son visage prit une violente coloration rouge.

« Si cela te gêne tant que ça de me parler en publique, tu n'as qu'à me rejoindre aux toilettes dans dix minutes, murmura-t-elle.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-J'ai besoin de te parler et c'est important. »

Sakura avait envi de lui dire non, pire encore elle voulait lui rire au nez juste pour qu'une fois dans sa vie Hinata se sente humiliée et stupide. Mais la jeune fille abandonna son sombre dessein car au fond une seule personne était réellement responsable mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui en vouloir.

« C'est d'accord, céda-t-elle. Les toilettes dans dix minutes. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'approuver, d'annuler ou quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'elle se leva, son sac sur les épaules et sortit.

L'avantage de ne plus porter de maquillage était que Sakura pouvait se payer le luxe de se rincer le visage sans ressembler un pot de peinture. Que lui avait-il prit d'accepter ce rendez-vous avec Hinata ? Mieux encore, de quoi allait-elle bien pouvoir lui parler ? La jeune fille se traita mentalement d'idiote, plusieurs fois, histoire de bien se l'imprimer dans la tête. Elle espérait juste que cela ne lui prendrait pas trop de temps, sinon Anko penserait qu'elle avait séché son heure de colle et appellerait à coup sûr ses parents.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit en trombe sur une jeune fille rousse qui s'écroula par terre, ses lunettes se brisant au contact du sol. Elle se mit à avancer à quatre pattes, le visage ruisselant de larmes. Soudain des mains puissantes la relevèrent et ce fut seulement quand Ino Yamanaka pointa le bout de son nez parfaitement droit que Sakura comprit ce à quoi elle allait assister. _Une punition_.

« Franchement Karin, tu as cru pouvoir t'opposer à moi ? » s'écria la reine furibonde.

La rousse hocha rapidement la tête de gauche à droite. Kiba et Shikamaru la tirèrent jusqu'à la cabine la plus proche. Ce fut à ce moment qu'Ino prit conscience qu'elle avait une spectatrice.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? » cracha-t-elle.

Sakura ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de regarder fixement la blonde.

« Tu sais quoi Karin ? Aujourd'hui c'est ton jour de chance. Les gars je sais avec qui nous allons nous amuser. »

Shikamaru et Kiba laissèrent la pauvre victime s'en aller, repoussant sa punition à plus tard. La rousse partit sans demander son reste, laissant ses lunettes brisées sur le sol. Sakura recula prudemment jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre le bord du lavabo. Les garçons ne perdirent pas une seconde, et comme la dernière fois ils lui sautèrent dessus. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps à Kiba pour l'immobiliser en lui empoignant les cheveux, Sakura avait renoncé à se battre dès que Shikamaru lui avait donné un coup dans la bouche lui laissant le goût métallique du sang. Ils la forcèrent à se mettre à genoux juste devant une cuvette. Une autre main lui attrapa les cheveux et Sakura sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son cuir chevelu.

« Sache que tu n'as que ce que tu mérites », lui susurra Ino à l'oreille.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer elle lui mit la tête dans les toilettes.

Quand Sakura était plus jeune, elle avait manqué de se noyer la première qu'elle avait nagé sans aide. Elle se souvenait de la panique qui l'avait prise quand elle avait constaté qu'elle n'avait plus pieds, de la peur qu'elle avait ressentit en se disant qu'elle allait mourir et de ses minuscules cris qu'elle avait tenté en vain de pousser pour qu'on la remarque. C'était dans les bras de Naruto qu'elle avait repris connaissance et ce fut quand il posa son regard inquiet sur elle, que Sakura tomba irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

L'eau avait un gout de javel, Sakura avait beau lutter rien n'y faisait. Ses yeux lui brûlaient, sa gorge la démangeait et elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. On la tira de nouveau en arrière et elle put douloureusement reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa vision était trouble. Sakura avait envie de vomir et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps c'était pour calmer une douleur physique. Elle s'approcha de la cuvette, les yeux à demis-ouverts.

« Tu y es peut-être allée un peu trop fort, marmonna la voix de Shikamaru.

-C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air bien, admit Kiba.

-La ferme ! Elle la bien cherché ! » aboya Ino.

Lentement Sakura tourna la tête vers eux.

« Dis-moi Ino, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me détestes autant du jour au lendemain ? murmura l'adolescente d'une voix brisée.

-Je te déteste pour ce que tu as fait à mon frère ! C'est uniquement de ta faute s'il est sur un lit d'hôpital !

-C'était un accident…

-Jamais tes parents ne l'auraient percuté si tu n'avais pas disparu cette nuit là ! »

Des larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Sakura. Oui c'était de sa faute, si cette nuit là elle ne s'était pas enfuit de chez elle après avoir apprit que Naruto sortait avec Hinata jamais ses parents n'auraient prit leur voiture et jamais ils n'auraient percuté Deidera Yamanaka.

« Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu peux te les garder tes excuses ! Ce n'est pas ça qui le fera sortir de son lit d'hôpital !

-Me le faire payer non plus.

-C'est vrai, mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça soulage. »

Et sur ces mots Ino replongea la tête de Sakura dans la cuvette.

Lorsque l'air s'infiltra de nouveau dans ses poumons, cela lui fit atrocement mal. Cette fois-ci elle n'hésita pas, qu'il y ait des témoins ou non, Sakura s'enfonça l'index et le majeur dans la bouche et régurgita tout ce qu'elle avait.

« On te l'avait dit que tu y étais allé trop fort.

-Et alors ? Elle est vivante ? Puis qu'est-que cela peut faire, hein ? J'ai cours de piano dans quinze minutes. »

Les trois Populaires la laissèrent là, gisante sur la cuvette des toilettes, seule et démunie.

A tâtons Sakura actionna la chasse d'eau et ce fut à quatre pattes qu'elle rampa jusqu'aux lavabos. Au prix d'un terrible effort elle se hissa sur ses deux jambes et elle fit face à son reflet. Le teint blafard, la lèvre supérieure fendue, les yeux hagards et les cheveux trempés, Sakura était horrible à voir. Cette vision la dégouta et dans un accès de colère elle abattit son poing sur son reflet. Le miroir se fissura de toutes parts mais ne se brisa pas. Des morceaux de verres s'infiltrèrent dans sa main et le sang se mit à couler lentement. Mais loin de se soucier de la douleur qu'elle ressentait elle abattit une nouvelle fois son poing sur le miroir, qui cette fois ne résista pas et explosa. Sakura avait eu le reflexe de fermer les yeux mais cela n'empêcha pas à un morceau de verre de lui entailler la joue. Alors toujours dans l'optique de se faire du mal, Sakura ouvrit tous les robinets, laissant l'eau déborder. L'adolescente se baissa et ramassa un morceau de miroir. D'un mouvement brusque, elle remonta la manche de son chemisier, arrachant par la même occasion son bandage et se fut sans vergogne qu'elle s'entailla le bras. Sakura s'assit sur le sol trempé, son sang se mélangeant avec l'eau qu'il y avait au sol. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues creuses. Elle désirait en finir, une bonne fois pour toute. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Sakura ferma une dernière fois les yeux. Lentement elle leva sa main et armé d'un morceau du miroir l'approcha de sa gorge. La jeune fille eut une dernière pensée pour Sasori, le seul à qui elle allait manquer. Alors Sakura enfonça la lame.

Le sang gicla mais ce n'était pas le sien. Surprise d'être encore en vie, Sakura ouvrit brusquement les yeux et ils se posèrent sur son sauveur. Son regard croisa une nouvelle fois les yeux noir de Sasuke Uchiwa. Celui-ci avait arrêté le morceau à l'aide de sa main droite, lui entaillant la paume. Son sang se mélangea avec celui de Sakura.

« Pourquoi ? lui cria-t-elle.

-Mourir ne résoudra pas tes problèmes. Tu ne feras que fuir une dernière fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mes problèmes ? Tu vis dans ton petit monde écœurant de perfection. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus appréciés, beaucoup de fille rêveraient de sortir avec toi pour une raison qui m'échappe. Tu penses peut-être que cela te donne le droit de me refiler tes conseils bidons ? Mais tu n'es rien, ni personne pour moi Sasuke Uchiwa ! Mets-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Nous n'avons fait que nous haïr depuis notre enfance pour je ne sais quelle raison. Mais sache que j'en ai rien à faire. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que j'aurai besoin de ta compassion ou de ta pitié ! »

N'importe qui connaissant Sakura aurait tout de suite comprit qu'elle était bouleversée, mais cela était la première fois qu'elle vidait ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur de cette manière.

« Tu as raison Haruno, je ne sais rien de tes problèmes. Mais d'un autre coté je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire ça, avoua l'Uchiwa.

-Tu… n'avais… pas… le… droit… Tu… n'avais… pas… le… droit… »

Pour chaque mot qu'elle prononçait elle lui donnait un misérable coup de poing sur le torse, puis elle lui céda le bout de miroir imbibé de leurs sangs. Alors l'Uchiwa fit une chose étonnante, il lui prit le bras et commença à lui bander à l'aide d'un mouchoir propre. Sakura le laissa faire, elle n'avait pas la force de le repousser et de lui dire d'aller se faire voir.

« Je pense que tu aurais besoin de point de suture. Je connais quelqu'un qui ne posera pas de questions.

-Sasuke… »

La main de l'adolescent tressaillit. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom.

« Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi ? pleura-t-elle.

-Pour la même raison que ça. »

Alors Sasuke dévoila à son tour son bras gauche et Sakura put voir le médicament qu'il s'appliquait pour ne pas souffrir. Il se brulait avec des mégots de cigarette.

« Une brûlure pour chaque fois que mon père lève la main sur ma mère », lui expliqua-t-il.

Sakura caressa délicatement son bras souillé. Elle semblait fascinée par ces multiples petits cratères. Elle avait enfin trouvé une personne qui souffrait autant qu'elle et qui essayait de s'en sortir. Sasuke s'approcha de son oreille.

« _Laisse-moi être ton échappatoire, Sakura._ »

Une _échappatoire_ était un subterfuge adroit pour sortir de l'embarras. Sasuke allait jouer ce rôle. Sakura l'avait comprit au moment où il l'avait raccompagné chez Sasori, après que son frère Itachi Uchiwa, étudiant en fac de médecine de Konoha, l'eu recousu sans lui poser de questions. Debout, bien droite dans la salle de bain de l'appartement, Sakura repensait au geste qu'elle avait eu. Elle avait été prête à abandonner lâchement la vie tandis que Sasuke n'avait pas hésité à la perdre pour la lui sauver. Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Bizarrement la promesse de Naruto lui parut loin – terriblement loin – elle n'avait pas envie de vivre pour lui, mais plutôt pour elle. Et si la plaie béante dans son cœur avait soudainement arrêté de saigner ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Distraction

******Disclaimer********:**_Si Naruto m'appartenais, Kushina en ferait encore voir de toutes les couleurs à Minato._

* * *

******Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 5 : Distraction

La douleur tira brutalement Sakura du sommeil. Elle jeta la grosse couette qui la couvrait, elle avait beaucoup trop chaud. Bien que son cerveau soit encore embrumé par la fatigue, elle parvint à ouvrir un œil à demi. Le cadran numérique du réveil indiquait six heures trente. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour elle. Cependant la douleur qui irradiait son bras gauche l'empêchait de se rendormir. Elle quitta le lit, non sans grimacer et alla dans la salle de bain, en veillant bien à verrouiller derrière elle. Sakura eut un haut le cœur en découvrant la coloration orange citrouille qu'avait prit son bandage. Etant naturellement curieuse, elle dut résister à la tentation de voir sa blessure. Lorsqu'Itachi l'avait recousu la veille, après lui avoir donné une grosse dose d'anesthésiant, il avait prit soin d'étendre un drap entre eux, de sorte que tout ce que Sakura put voir fut ses cheveux noirs. L'étudiant l'avait bien mise en garde, sa blessure ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver exposée à l'air libre pendant au moins deux jours. Sakura avala sans se poser de questions l'un des comprimés qu'Itachi avait piqué dans la pharmacie personnelle de son professeur principal. A vrai dire elle ignorait totalement ce que c'était, du moment que cela marchait.

La jeune fille avait prit une douche bien froide, pour calmer les montées de chaleur qu'elle sentait aller et venir. Habituellement celui lui plaisait de sentir le jet d'eau sur son corps, seulement là elle avait du se contorsionner dans tous les sens pour se laver correctement sans que son bras ne se retrouve mouillé. Elle enfila à la va-vite son uniforme cachant du mieux qu'elle put l'étrange marque orange qu'on pouvait voir en transparence sur la manche gauche de son chemisier. Une fois ce problème réglé Sakura se regarda dans le miroir, comme tous les matins. Elle avait les traits tirés, ses cernes creux et violets étaient parfaitement visibles sur sa peau blafarde. Le morceau de miroir qui avait sauté sur son visage lui avait fait une vilaine entaille à la joue droite et le coup qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Kiba ou Shikamaru – à vrai dire, elle ne savait plus lequel des deux l'avait frappé – avait fait gonfler sa lèvre supérieure. Mais c'était sans compter ses cheveux, ils étaient dans un état tellement déplorable qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de les coiffer.

Sakura songea un instant à sécher, après-tout elle était blessée et elle souffrait encore, Anko ne pourrait pas la coller avec un justificatif en béton comme celui-là, mais elle renonça à cette idée en imaginant la réaction de ses parents. Elle s'installa devant la télé, zappant sur une émission de télé-shoping quelconque. Sasori avant de partir faire son jogging matinal avait prit soin de refermer le clic-clac sur lequel il dormait. Elle sommeilla devant l'émission, attendant que son médicament fasse effet.

Dix minutes plus tard Sasori franchit le pas de la porte, une baguette sous le bras. Il jeta un regard étonné à sa sœur paresseuse installée sur le canapé.

« Tu es déjà réveillé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà il lui confiait la lourde tache de préparer le petit déjeuner pour filer guilleret à la douche. Sakura plissa le nez, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien cuisiné.

Comparé à la cuisine de la maison Haruno, celle de Sasori était plutôt petite, mais contrairement à leur mère qui affichait en permanence un tablier blanc et qui avait le numéro d'un traiteur en raccourci dans son portable, son frère passait du temps dans cette pièce. Les murs peints en ocre offraient une ambiance chaleureuse à la pièce ce qui expliquait pourquoi Sakura s'y sentait étrangement bien. Quand elle déposa l'assiette de Sasori sur la table, celui-ci pointa le bout de son nez. Il saliva quelques secondes devant ses œufs au plat et ses saucisses avant d'entamer son déjeuné avec entrain. Sakura s'installa tranquillement en face de lui. Il ne s'étonna même pas de la voir prendre uniquement une tasse de thé, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle ne mangeait pas le matin.

« Au fait, j'ignorai que Sasuke et toi aviez enterré la hache de guerre, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Il t'a emmené chez Itachi pour t'y faire soigner et après il t'a raccompagné ici non ? Pour deux personnes qui clament haut et fort qu'elles ne peuvent pas se sentir, c'est drôlement sympa ce qu'il a fait.

-Parce que selon toi, il aurait dû faire quoi ? Me laissez là me vider de mon sang, parce qu'on se déteste ? demanda Sakura, légèrement sarcastique.

-Tu exagères, tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas grave. »

Sasori lui jeta un regard appuyé. Evidemment si on s'en tenait à la version officielle, à savoir que Sakura avait trébuché dans les escaliers et que dans sa chute son bras s'était entaillé contre un morceau de verre, il était certain que vu de cette façon cela ne valait pas les trois points de sutures qu'elle cachait sous son bandage. Mais comment expliquer à son grand frère qu'elle s'était volontairement entaillée le bras et que ce n'était pas la première fois ? Pire, que Sasuke l'avait sauvé juste à temps, avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable. Non, il valait mieux s'en tenir à la version officielle.

« N'empêche qu'il y avait du sang, ajouta-t-elle.

-Tu es beaucoup trop douillette », railla-t-il, avant d'avaler un morceau de pain.

Elle sourit. Oui, pour son frère il était préférable de s'en tenir à a version officielle. De toute façon elle savait que Sasori gardait d'elle l'mage d'une jeune fille débordante de joie et d'une grande naïveté.

« Hé Haruno, qui est-ce qui t'as refait le portrait, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? »

Les Populaires éclatèrent de rire. Sakura ne leur fit même pas l'aumône d'un regard méprisant. Au lieu de cela elle se contenta de continuer de regarder droit devant elle, espérant que Sasuke arrive avant la sonnerie. A peine avait-elle mit un pied dans le lycée, quinze minutes plus tôt, qu'elle s'était mise à sa recherche, sans succès. Elle tenait absolument à lui parler, avant tout pour le remercier puis aussi pour lui dire que finalement elle n'aurait pas besoin de son aide, elle s'en sortirait toute seule. Elle allait aussi lui dire qu'elle lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir sauvé la vie et que désormais elle ne fuirait plus ses problèmes. Elle était prête à lui sortir son petit discours soigneusement préparé dès qu'elle le verrait. Mais contrairement à ses espérances ce fut Hinata suivit de près par Asuma qui arrivèrent juste à temps. Alors que le professeur ouvrait la salle, la Hyûga en profita pour saluer rapidement les autres Populaires. Une seule question lui traversa l'esprit quand elle l'a vit : Où était-elle hier après-midi ?

Lorsque Sakura s'installa à sa table, elle se tourna vers sa voisine. Celle-ci était en train de sortir ses affaires comme tous les autres. L'adolescente se pencha discrètement vers elle.

« Hina… »

La brune sortit brusquement la tête de son sac et lui lança un regard lourd d'avertissements. Sakura avait parfaitement comprit le message, elles ne pouvaient pas se parler en publique. Vexée, elle tourna la tête vers la porte, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit soudainement. Elle sursauta.

« Désolé du retard, on a eu un léger problème.

-C'est bon Naruto, je n'avais pas encore commencé, déclara Asuma. Je suppose que Sasuke est avec toi ?

-Ouais. »

Naruto donna un rapide baiser sur la joue de sa petite amie, évitant soigneusement de regarder Sakura. Quelques secondes plus tard Sasuke entra, la mine renfrognée. Il tendit un papier au professeur avant d'aller s'assoir à coté de son meilleur ami.

« Oui, fit Asuma, je suis au courant de la mésaventure qui t'es arrivé avec Sakura. »

Les regards se posèrent successivement sur la jeune fille et sur lui. L'adolescente se sentit immédiatement mal à l'aise, tandis que Sasuke continuait d'afficher sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu peux écrire au moins ? »

Sasuke brandit sa main droite, un bandage blanc traversait sa paume. Sakura tressaillit, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle lui avait sauvagement enfoncé le morceau de miroir dans la main. Dire qu'il s'était directement occupé d'elle sans se soucier de sa propre blessure.

« Je vois, et toi Sakura, aucun problème ?

-Aucun. »

Asuma, satisfait de cette réponse commença à dicter son cours. Les élèves s'emparèrent de leur stylo et se mirèrent à copier bêtement. Sakura prit ses notes après tout le monde, elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever la désagréable impression que quelqu'un la regardait.

La sonnerie fut une libération pour l'adolescente, elle en avait plus que marre d'entendre parler à tout va de la Grande Guerre et surtout d'écrire autant là-dessus. Les élèves rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires tant ils étaient avides de pouvoir discuter.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé à la main ? demanda Ino.

-Ca ne te regarde pas », grogna Sasuke.

La reine haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, puis rejetant ses cheveux blonds, quitta la salle. Evidement elle ne partit pas seule, elle était suivit par sa gentille cour de courtisans. Une fois seule Sakura bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, quand un bruit attira son attention. Surprise, elle se tourna et vit Sasuke balancer son sac sur la table en face d'elle.

« Grouille-toi j'ai envie de fumer. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'assit sur la table. Sa mauvaise humeur semblait l'avoir quitté et il affichait de nouveau le sourire narquois qu'elle lui connaissait. Tout chez lui respirait la nonchalance, ses cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement ébouriffés, le col de sa chemise était non boutonné et sa cravate était également dénouée.

« Ca tombe bien que tu sois là, je voulais te parler. »

Sasuke haussa les sourcils avant de les froncer.

« Non.

-Comment ça non ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Garde ta salive, rien de ce que tu pourrais me dire me convaincrai que tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux te dépêcher s'il te plait ? » demanda-t-il en insistant bien sur la formule de politesse.

Ce fut au tour de Sakura de froncer les sourcils. Etait-elle donc prévisible à ce point, pour qu'il devine aussi facilement ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Furieuse elle jeta en vrac ses affaires dans son sac.

« Et maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est évident, on sèche ! »

Sakura était perplexe, une semaine plus tôt elle n'aurait pas réfléchit à deux fois avant de l'insulter copieusement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui passeraient par la tête mais aujourd'hui elle hésitait. Sa proposition était tentante – trop même – et elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à sécher le cours de Kurenaï. Sasuke avait bien préparé son coup, il savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas refuser et que sa curiosité serait piquée à vif à l'idée de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu. Elle se leva, et mit son sac sur son épaule.

« Bon, on y va. »

Ils quittèrent le lycée en passant par l'une des fenêtres du couloir du premier étage, leur évitant ainsi de se faire filmer par les caméras de surveillance. Encore une sortie extraordinaire à ajouter au dossier de Sakura. Une fois dehors Sasuke s'empressa d'allumer sa cigarette, et en proposa une à la jeune fille, celle-ci tourna la tête de gauche à droite.

« Je ne fume pas, affirma Sakura.

-Tu apprendras. »

Les adolescents profitèrent du beau temps pour s'installer à la terrasse du café du coin. Sakura eut un vertige, c'était là où les Populaires venaient après les cours. Elle trouvait ça bizarre d'être assise de nouveau ici, vu qu'il était clair qu'à la manière dont Ino la traitait qu'elle n'en faisait plus réellement partie. Instinctivement ils s'étaient dirigés vers leur table habituelle. La serveuse arriva rapidement ses cheveux étrangement coiffés en quatre couettes ne trompèrent pas sur son identité.

« Temari ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Salut, lança joyeusement la jeune femme. Dis donc Sakura la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais les cheveux plus longs. Enfin j'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe. Tu t'es inspirée du mouvement punk ? »

Sasuke eut un ricanement.

« Contente que tu aimes ma coiffure… Ca fait longtemps que tu bosses ici ? demanda l'adolescente, changeant habilement de sujet.

-Depuis septembre, le matin je travaille et l'après-midi je vais à la fac. Bon alors, vous prenez quoi ?

-Deux cafés », décida Sasuke.

Temari hocha la tête et se dépêcha de préparer leur commande. Sakura en profita pour passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, espérant les raidir. Mais elle renonça bien vite quand elle tomba sur un énième nœud. Elle soupira, elle devrait les laver ce soir pour réussir à les démêler correctement. Le portable de Sasuke vibra sur la table. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir le nom de l'expéditeur avant qu'il s'en empare. Sakura l'observa du coin de l'œil. Elle trouvait ça plutôt comique qu'il affiche quasiment en permanence un visage neutre, le seul signe qui trahissait une expression chez lui était ses sourcils. Elle sourit quand justement il les fronça.

« Ce mec est vraiment un cas », soupira Sasuke avant d'écraser son mégot et de taper rapidement sur son téléphone.

Temari revint avec leur commande qu'elle déposa avec expérience sur leur table. Elle adressa un rapide clin d'œil à la jeune fille et s'empressa d'aller à une autre table. Sakura croqua d'un coup sec dans son sucre.

« Ca ne te gêne pas de m'accompagner au centre ? Je dois absolument voir quelqu'un, annonça le jeune homme en tournant consciencieusement sa cuillère dans son café.

-Ce n'est pas… »

Cette fois Sasuke haussa un sourcil gauche.

« Non, mais c'est à cause de lui qu'on y va. Cet idiot devait y aller hier mais à la place il est resté avec sa sainte et puis à cause de ça on est arrivé en retard en cours. »

Il but une gorgée.

« Franchement, il y a des jours où je me demande comment je fais pour être ami avec un type comme lui.

-Je sais qu'il pense pareil de toi. Tu ne trainais jamais avec la bande hors du lycée et quand tu étais là tu tirais la tronche, expliqua Sakura en buvant son café.

-C'est surtout pour ne pas avoir Ino sur le dos, entendre Shikamaru se plaindre, Kiba promener son chien ou toi en train d'embrasser Naruto. Puis reconnait-le les films que vous alliez voir étaient soit des supers productions ou soit des comédies romantiques… Quoi j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

Elle releva subitement la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un évoquait sa relation avec Naruto et qu'elle ne l'interrompait pas.

« Non, ce n'est rien. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas, il se contenta de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres. De toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Elle se leva et rentra dans le restaurant. Elle partit s'enfermer dans une cabine des toilettes. Sakura s'enfonça deux doigts dans la gorge et rejeta tout ce qu'elle avait vu ce matin. Elle avait mal, le souvenir des baisers brulants de Naruto lui revint brusquement en mémoire. Mais le plus dur n'était pas de se rappeler, c'était de savoir que plus jamais il ne l'embrasserait de cette manière. Elle tira la chasse d'eau et se rinça soigneusement la bouche. Il fallait qu'elle paraisse normale devant Sasuke, du moins autant que cela puisse être possible.

Le jeune homme avait son portable collé à l'oreille quand elle revint s'installer en face de lui. Il ne lui jeta qu'un coup d'œil rapide, avant de retourner à son action première, à savoir griffonner quelques mots sur un post-it. Il finit par raccrocher mais continua d'écrire. Sakura l'observa, il était en train d'écrire de la main gauche.

« Je suis ambidextre », expliqua Sasuke, sentant le regard surpris de la jeune fille.

Ceci expliquait donc cela. Il rangea son papier dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Tu as fini ? »

Sakura hocha vigoureusement la tête et avança sa tasse pour lui montrer qu'elle était vide. Mais celui-ci au lieu de détourner le regard, s'attarda sur la main de la jeune fille. Elle ne comprit qu'au dernier moment qu'elle avait tendu la main qu'elle utilisait pour vomir, la marque rouge qu'avaient laissée ses incisives était parfaitement visible. Elle la retira vivement et s'empressa de la cacher sous la table.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille au centre ? demanda-t-elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

-Ah bon ? Tu as prévu qu'on sèche toute la journée ?

-Pourquoi, tu as envie de retourner en cours ? » l'interrogea Sasuke.

Sakura haussa les épaules, ils avaient cours de sciences et philo cet après-midi et franchement cela lui était complètement égal. Sasuke se leva et sortit un billet de la poche arrière de son pantalon. Elle se sentit gênée de ne pas avoir son porte-monnaie sur elle, mais cela ne semblait pas l'importer. Temari leur fit un signe de la main auquel Sasuke répondit distraitement. Sakura ne répondit pas, elle venait de se souvenir que l'étudiante était la petite amie de Shikamaru.

Ils prirent le chemin du centre. Peu de jeunes étaient dehors, on croisait plutôt des personnes âgées qui profitaient que la majorité de la population soit en cours ou au travail pour faire leurs courses tranquillement. Ils finirent par se poser juste devant le bar « _Icha paradise ». _Sakura reconnut immédiatement l'endroit, c'était là que le vagabond l'avait plus ou moins agressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? demanda-t-elle.

-On est venu faire ce que l'autre imbécile aurait du faire hier, répondit Sasuke tout en allumant une autre cigarette. Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas long. »

En effet, il n'eut pas le temps de tirer deux taffes que quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux. L'individu était beaucoup plus grand et bien plus musclé que Sasuke, sa couleur mate de peau tranchait avec ses cheveux blonds que visiblement il avait teints. Il portait une grosse paire de lunette de soleil sur le nez et sur sa joue était tatoué des cornes de taureau.

« Tiens donc, je m'attendais à tomber sur ce cher Uzumaki, lança le nouveau venu. Au lieu de ça j'ai le droit à Uchiwa le junkie.

-Il est en cours. Je suis venu chercher ce qu'on t'a commandé Bee.

-Ah je vois, pendant que ton pote se la joue intello, tu fais des messes basses dans son dos.

-Bon écoute Bee je suis pressé donc donne-moi ce que je t'ai demandé », répliqua Sasuke en se prenant au jeu.

L'homme eut un sourire. Sakura se demandait s'il faisait exprès de faire des rimes aussi pourries. Son sourire s'élargit quand il lui tendit un sac plastique.

« Pas la peine de vérifier, tout ce que je vends est toujours de qualité. »

Sasuke l'ignora et lui donna un billet chiffonné.

« On se voit la semaine prochaine, conclu-t-il.

-Ouais j'espère que d'ici là tu n'auras pas atterrit à l'hosto. »

L'adolescent attrapa le poignet de Sakura, en faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher sa main et ils empruntèrent le chemin inverse.

« Au fait petite, je kiff ta coupe d'émo ! » lança Bee, une fois qu'ils eurent le dos tourné.

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour, c'était la deuxième fois qu'on lui parlait de ses cheveux en une journée. Bon d'accord ils étaient roses, ils n'étaient pas coiffés et ils n'étaient pas lavés, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en parler tout le temps ! Elle se retourna et se planta devant l'apprenti rappeur.

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'émo ? Que tu ferais mieux de t'offrir un dico, car tes rimes sont tellement à chier, que tu devrais te grouiller. »

Sasuke explosa de rire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'ébène. Cette fois Sakura tourna les talons non sans une once de fierté au visage. Elle rejoignit Sasuke avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La dernière fois que Sakura avait mit les pieds au gymnase municipal de Konoha remontait à plus de deux ans. Elle se souvenait des samedis matins qu'elle avait passé à crier le nom de Sasori pour l'encourager. A cette époque elle n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse obtenir une bourse et s'éloigner d'elle. Sasori était son grand-frère adoré et elle était sa petite sœur chérie.

« On va voir un match ? » demanda-t-elle, alors que Sasuke tendait les places à l'ouvreuse.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui adresser un sourire railleur.

« Je te l'ai pas dit ? Un cirque itinérant se produit en ville. Il parait que le numéro du singe est super. Oh et aussi ils ont…

-Ca va j'ai compris. »

Sakura lui fit un timide sourire, avant de lui emboiter le pas. C'était étrange de voir Sasuke faire de l'ironie sans être vexant, il était juste plus humain.

Il s'agissait d'un match de basket amical, entre Konoha et Ame. Pas mal de gens avaient fait le déplacement. Les tribunes étaient presque autant remplies qu'en match officiel. Néanmoins Sakura était surprise, en plus des adultes il y avait des enfants, des collégiens à en juger par leur uniforme. Elle regarda l'heure sur sa montre : onze heure vingt-cinq. C'était la pause déjeuner. Sasuke s'installa à coté d'elle, il avait un plateau en équilibre sur les genoux.

« Tiens », lui dit-il en lui tendant un soda.

Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle ne lui avait rien demandé, d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils faisaient là. Elle s'apprêtait à décliner poliment quand elle croisa son regard. Finalement il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle accepte.

« Distraction » fit Sasuke.

L'adolescente lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Tu as besoin de te changer les idées, de ne pas rester enfermée dans ta _bulle_ à te _punir_ des _mensonges_ que tu crois jour après jour. J'ai choisi d'être ton _échappatoire_ Sakura, il ne te reste plus qu'à avoir confiance en moi. »

Sakura sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Comment Sasuke avait-il fait pour lire à ce point en elle ? Depuis combien de temps l'observait-il pour savoir la décrire aussi fidèlement ? Il semblait avoir percé cette bulle protectrice qu'elle avait dressé autour d'elle.

Elle prit une gorgée de son soda, ses cheveux cachant une partie de son visage. Un coup de sifflet raisonna dans le gymnase, elle n'avait même pas vu que les équipes étaient rentrées sur le terrain. Son regard vagabonda sur les joueurs quand une tignasse rousse attira particulièrement son attention. Elle fixa Sasuke qui lui répondit en mettant une fritte dans sa bouche.

« Sasori ! » cria-t-elle.

Son frère tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire se fendit sur ses lèvres quand il la reconnut.

« Tu es le meilleur ! »

Il brandit modestement le pouce en sa direction. L'arbitre siffla une nouvelle fois et le match commença.

Mine de rien Sakura s'amusait bien, elle avait toujours aimé regarder le sport en particulier quand son frère jouait. Elle était en temps normal sa plus fidèle supportrice. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir été présente pour lui ces derniers temps, après tout il avait toujours été là pour elle.

« Merci », murmura-t-elle.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais elle put discerner un léger mouvement sur ses lèvres.

« Salut vous deux ! » s'exclama une voix.

Les adolescents se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Le cœur de Sakura s'emballa lorsqu'elle reconnut l'étrange chevelure bleue de la nouvelle venue.

« Konan ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se tombèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre.

« Depuis quand es-tu là ? lui demanda Sakura, la voix tremblante.

-Avant-hier. Je suis venue encourager Nagato et Yahiko, ils vont peut-être pouvoir jouer en division supérieure. »

Sakura approuva, elle avait été tellement obnubilée par la présence de son frère qu'elle n'avait même pas fait attention aux autres joueurs. Konan lui sourit, elle était enfin de retour après deux ans d'absence. Parmi les Populaires, Konan était une légende, c'était le modèle, toutes les filles rêvaient de pouvoir lui ressembler. Elle était la jeune fille à laquelle on pardonnait tout grâce à son sourire ravageur, la preuve elle avait deux petits copains. Oui, deux. Nagato et Yahiko, cela ne semblait gêner aucun d'eux de vivre cette drôle de relation à trois. De toute façon personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir, elle était vraiment irréprochable aux yeux de tous. Mais pour Sakura elle était plus, elle était sa confidente, plus que ne l'avait jamais été Ino.

Konan prit place à coté d'elle, prenant une gorgée de soda dans le gobelet de la jeune fille, sans prendra la peine de lui demander la permission.

« Alors quoi de neuf ? lança-t-elle. J'ai vu la bande hier. Pouah ! Ino est vraiment devenue insupportable comme fille, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il lui arrive. »

Sakura sourit, c'était ce qu'elle aimait chez son amie : elle adorait parler de tout et de rien sans tabou. Rien ne semblait la toucher et c'était sans aucun doute ce que l'adolescente enviait chez elle. Elle aurait voulut paraître aussi insensible plusieurs mois plus tôt.

«Ino a changé depuis la rentrée, elle m'a même personnellement adressé la blague des Populaires.

-Sérieux ? Et Naruto n'a rien fait pour l'arrêter ?

-Si, mais nous nous sommes un peu… disputé, avoua timidement Sakura.

-Je vois. C'est pareil avec les garçons, ils me reprochent d'avoir étudié à l'étranger tu te rends compte ? En fait je crois que je t'envie, je n'ai pas su profiter de la chance que j'avais à l'époque. Aujourd'hui je suis trop vieille pour ne pas me prendre en sérieux. Toi tu as l'âge qu'il faut, si maintenant tu décidais de sauter dans un train sans savoir où il allait on te pardonnerait. Si tu embrasses cinq mecs dans une soirée ce n'est pas grave et si tu prends une année sabbatique, un conseil prend en une deuxième. Tu es trop jeune pour t'arrêter à une seule histoire d'amour, si ça ne marche pas avec une personne passe à la suivante. »

Konan lui fit un clin d'œil, agitant son soda sous son nez. Elle l'avait fait exprès et Sakura le savait mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle était beaucoup trop intuitive et trop rusé pour lui faire un discours au hasard. Konan avait dû le voir qu'elle n'était plus la jeune fille qu'elle avait quittée deux ans plus tôt, mais en quelques minutes elle avait trouvé le moyen de la faire réfléchir. Sakura regarda son amie, contrairement à Ino qui semblait l'avoir oublié, Konan était là.

Le match prit fin sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Konoha avait une nouvelle fois battu Ame et cela grâce à Sasori qui avait marqué à lui tout seul trente-cinq points. Sakura se dépêcha de rejoindre les vestiaires de l'équipe pour féliciter son frère. Certains joueurs la reconnurent et même Yahiko, l'un des copains de Konan, la prit dans ses bras. Sakura était heureuse, elle avait oublié la sensation d'euphorie qui l'envahissait à la fin d'un match. Elle retrouva son frère à l'autre bout du couloir en discussion avec son coach. Lorsqu'ils la virent ils cessèrent immédiatement de parler. Baki, l'entraineur, s'approcha d'elle.

« Tiens, Sakura, l'interpella-t-il, essaye de faire comprendre à cette tête de mule qu'est ton frère de signer chez l'Akatsuki. Nagato et Yahiko ont déjà accepté, il ne manque plus que lui. »

Il lui sourit et partit à son tour exploser sa joie avec ses joueurs. Sasori s'assit sur un banc, épuisé.

« Ca va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne signerai pas maintenant.

-Je ne comprends pas. Akatsuki n'est pas l'équipe dont tu rêvais depuis tout petit ?

-Si je signe là-bas, je ne vivrai plus à Konoha », expliqua Sasori amèrement.

Sa sœur détourna le regard.

« C'est à cause de moi n'est-ce pas ? Je suis celle qui te retiens ici c'est ça ? l'interrogea Sakura toujours sans le regarder.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ressens le besoin d'être près de toi.

-Si tu veux réellement me faire plaisir : signe. »

Sakura se retourna et lui fit un sourire, son frère soupira.

« Au fait, je crois me souvenir que tu as philo normalement ?

-Tu ne m'as jamais vu ici, d'accord ?

-On en parlera ce soir, promit Sasori, les yeux rieurs.

-C'est ça, pense à signer et à préparer le diner ! »

Et avant que son frère n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, Sakura se dépêcha de quitter le vestiaire. Sasuke l'attendait en dehors du gymnase une cigarette à la bouche. Konan n'avait pas pu les accompagner, elle était bien trop occupée à passer du temps avec ses copains.

Il était encore tôt quand ils arrivèrent chez Sasori. La résidence était déserte. Sakura comprit qu'ils ne feraient rien de plus aujourd'hui.

« Merci Sasuke. »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil.

« Je me suis bien amusé, continua Sakura. Je ne pensais pas que trainer avec toi était aussi distrayant.

-C'était le but.

-C'est pourquoi je te remercie, j'ai réellement passé un bon moment. »

Sasuke acquiesça et tourna les talons. La jeune fille ne saurait pas l'expliquer mais elle était sûre que quelque part au fond de lui, il était de son avis.

La première chose que Sakura fit en rentrant fut de se laver les cheveux. Les remarques qu'elle avait reçues aujourd'hui avaient eu raison de sa fainéantise. Il était temps qu'elle se reprenne en main, non seulement moralement mais aussi physiquement. Après les avoir soigneusement lavés, Sakura coupa scrupuleusement les pointes, avant de les démêler. Elle se regarda dans la glace, le résultat n'était pas terrible, elle avait encore des cernes et les joues creuses mais au moins sa lèvre avait dégonflé pendant la journée.

Après avoir avalé un anti douleur Sakura s'allongea sur le lit de son frère. Elle repensa à cette journée, de sa fuite avec Sasuke, de sa visite chez Temari, de sa rencontre avec Bee le pseudo-rappeur et probablement dealer, du match de Sasori à ses retrouvailles avec Konan.

« _Tu es trop jeune pour t'arrêter à une seule histoire d'amour._ »

Sakura sourit, pas une seule fois aujourd'hui elle ne s'était plainte de son sort.

Sasori retrouva sa sœur endormit quand il rentra. Il songea un instant à la réveiller mais lorsqu'il vit le sourire qu'elle avait gardé dans son sommeil il renonça. Il se contenta de lui poser affectueusement un baiser sur le front.

_Distraction_ signifiait un délaissement de l'esprit. C'était exactement ce que Sakura avait ressenti, pour la première fois ses pensées n'étaient pas restées sur une seule personne : Naruto. Au contraire, Sasuke avait trouvé les distractions nécessaires pour qu'elle ne pense pas à lui. Elle s'était trompée sur lui, il était loin d'être le jeune homme froid et taciturne qu'elle pensait. Sakura en avait beaucoup à apprendre sur lui et elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait hâte de savoir quelle distraction Sasuke allait trouver pour l'occuper le lendemain.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Chute

******Disclaimer******** :** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, je serai riche les amis. R-I-C-H-E !_

* * *

******Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 6 : Chute

Sakura reposa son peigne sur sa coiffeuse, un air satisfait sur le visage. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux rose sans rencontrer le moindre nœud. Ils avaient meilleurs allures aujourd'hui. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle s'en occupait parfaitement, sa mère l'avait même emmené au salon de beauté pour qu'on lui rafraichisse sa coupe. Elle sourit en repensant à la mine horrifiée qu'avait eu la coiffeuse lorsqu'elle avait vu l'état lamentable qu'avait sa chevelure. Sakura se regarda dans le miroir : ses joues avaient commencé doucement à reprendre des couleurs, ses lèvres semblaient plus roses et son regard retrouvait de son éclat. Elle savait que jamais plus ses yeux ne seraient aussi verts qu'avant, l'anorexie avait laissé des marques indélébiles sur son corps comme les cicatrices sur ses bras qu'elle cachait sous de longues mitaines noires.

La jeune fille descendit rapidement les escaliers de la maison Haruno, balançant son sac de cours sur une des chaises de l'entrée. Sasori ayant quitté Konoha pour poursuivre sa carrière au sein de la prestigieuse équipe Akatsuki, elle n'avait plus eu d'autres choix que de regagner la demeure familiale. Ceci ne la gênait pas plus que cela, son père était parti signer un gros contrat elle ne savait pas trop où et sa mère s'était lancée dans la lourde tâche de passer la plus grande partie de son temps en thalassothérapie. En somme, Sakura était relativement tranquille, excepté quand Sasuke s'invitait chez elle et qu'il se mettait en tête de la faire manger plus qu'une simple salade. Elle n'avait eu aucune honte à lui expliquer les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés avec la nourriture. Cependant elle refusait de lui donner la cause exacte qui avait provoqué sa chute.

Elle était en train de boire son thé quand son portable, cadeau de départ de Sasori, vibra. Sakura dut s'y prendre à deux fois avant de trouver comment accéder à sa boîte de réception. Son frère n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens en lui offrant l'un des derniers modèles tactiles du moment qui s'avérait être un vrai casse-tête à ses yeux. Elle finit néanmoins par trouver le message que Sasuke venait de lui envoyer.

+ **J'ai dormi chez Naruto. On se retrouve en cours.** +

Sakura soupira. En l'espace d'un mois elle avait eu le temps de retenir certaines choses sur Sasuke, comme le fait que s'il dormait chez Naruto c'était parce qu'il s'était disputé avec son père. Elle eut un désagréable frisson, quel genre d'homme était monsieur Uchiha pour que Sasuke mette sa vie en jeu pour défendre sa mère ?

Il était encore tôt quand Sakura franchit les grilles du lycée. Elle lança un regard narquois à Anko qui l'épiait depuis la fenêtre du bureau des surveillants. Depuis que Sasuke l'avait pris sous son aile, les Populaires l'évitaient scrupuleusement, même Ino faisait son possible pour rester à une distance raisonnable d'elle. Comme à son habitude Kurenaï Yuhi, professeur de philosophie, avait laissé sa salle de cours ouverte. Sakura s'installa au fond. Quelques uns de ses soi-disant camarades se mirent à l'observer. Elle les ignora, elle savait quelle était la question qui leur brulait à tous les lèvres : où était Sasuke ? La jeune fille posa un coude sur sa table et se soutint la tête. Son regard se porta au-dehors. Les élèves profitaient de l'absence de leur professeur pour discuter joyeusement et échanger des banalités. Sakura savait pertinemment de quoi ils parlaient : du bal de début d'année. Dans exactement trois jours tous les lycéens revêtiraient leurs plus beaux vêtements pour se pavaner dans la salle de réception du plus grand hôtel de la ville. Sakura bâilla d'ennui. Ce genre de discussion ne l'intéressait plus. Elle se souvint de l'époque où elle portait de somptueuses robes de bal et de Naruto, vêtu de son beau costume noir. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne elle y était toujours allée avec lui et jamais à l'époque elle ne s'était doutée y aller un jour sans lui. Mais les temps avaient bien changé aujourd'hui.

Sasuke arriva pile à l'heure de la sonnerie, précédé de Naruto. Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre, ignorant royalement les murmures que son arrivée soudaine avait provoqués. Sakura le guetta d'un œil méfiant sortir ses affaires un sourire béat jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle soupira. Depuis le temps ils s'étaient drôlement rapprochés, mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Sasuke demeurait toujours pour elle un mystère. Enfin pas totalement, elle savait très bien qu'il avait fumé un joint avant de venir.

« Ouvrez vos livres, chapitre deux : le désir », lança Kurenaï en entrant un café à la main.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra quand Naruto se retourna et qu'il adressa un regard à son meilleur ami. Il avait beau ne pas être assis à coté d'Hinata, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la jalouser un peu. Parfois, il lui arrivait même d'envier l'amitié qu'avaient Naruto et Sasuke, mais elle se rendait compte que c'était stupide comme réaction quand elle repensait aux réels sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour son ex.

Les effets du joint ne tardèrent pas à retomber et au milieu de la deuxième heure de cours, Sasuke se remit à afficher cet air morose qu'elle lui connaissait si bien. Sakura l'épia à travers ses cils. Il tapait nerveusement sa table avec son majeur droit. Elle aurait bien voulu savoir ce qu'il avait mais elle savait d'avance qu'il ne lui dirait pas. C'était ça le problème avec Sasuke, il exigeait qu'elle lui fasse part de tous ses états d'âme mais en revanche, lui, ne lui confiait rien ou presque. C'était frustrant. Il dut se sentir observer par la jeune fille car il tourna la tête vers elle. Lâchant un soupire, Sasuke consentit à lui adresser la parole.

« Tu as eu des problèmes ce matin ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Non. Ino ne s'intéresse plus à moi. »

En effet, la Reine avait d'autres chats à fouetter ou disons d'autres personnes à persécuter. Evidemment la blonde cherchait un moyen d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Sasuke depuis que celui-ci s'était vengé de la _punition_ de Sakura en cassant publiquement la gueule de Kiba et Shikamaru. Exploit qui lui avait valu deux jours d'exclusions.

« Tant mieux. Naruto était furax quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'elle t'avait fait. »

Sakura ferma les yeux, encaissant douloureusement l'information. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir ou non de savoir que malgré tout Naruto continuait de veiller sur elle. La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard haineux d'Ino. Sasuke lui adressa un magnifique doigt d'honneur, brisant tout espoir qu'elle avait de pouvoir sortir avec lui. Vexée, elle se retourna, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant furieusement l'air, et se pencha à l'oreille d'Hinata. Un frisson traversa le corps de Sakura quand elle vit les nombreux petits points rouges en transparence sur l'avant-bras de Sasuke. Il s'empressa de dissimuler son bras sous la table.

« Ce n'est rien », dit-il.

Mais Sakura savait qu'il mentait, ce n'était pas rien. Pendant un mois il avait pris soin d'elle, il avait fait preuve d'une patience infinie avec elle et il ne s'était jamais plaint. Pourtant elle avait la sensation d'être ingrate, si Sasuke faisait de son possible pour qu'elle s'en sorte, que faisait-elle pour l'aider en retour ? Rien, strictement rien. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête. Naruto lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir seule, alors maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé un soutien, pourquoi ne trouvait-elle pas les mots pour le réconforter à son tour ?

« Tu es encore trop faible. Même si tu as fait des progrès tu as encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir prétendre aller mieux », expliqua Sasuke, répondant à sa question muette.

Elle ne s'étonna même pas de sa réponse. Sasuke avait l'air de savoir en permanence à quoi elle pensait, même s'il exigeait qu'elle lui en parle. Il lisait si facilement en elle que ça en était déroutant, c'était comme si sa _bulle_ protectrice n'existait pas avec lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je suis plus résistant que tu le crois », ajouta-t-il.

S'il y avait bien un inconvenant à trainer avec Sasuke, c'était de devoir manger avec lui. Il avait bien compris que Sakura ne voulait plus voir Naruto, tant qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Par conséquent il faisait en sorte qu'ils ne déjeunent que tous les deux, en tête-à-tête. Mais parfois le blond savait se montrer persuasif et Sakura était dans l'obligation de s'assoir à la table des Populaires. C'était le cas pour ce midi, à son plus grand malheur. Installée à la droite de Sasuke, elle contemplait avec grand intérêt sa boite de maïs. Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux de peur de croiser le regard d'Ino ou encore celui d'Hinata. Elle trouvait la situation extrêmement gênante.

« Dis Sasuke, tu vas au bal samedi ? Un nouveau bar vient d'ouvrir. On fera la _before _là-bas, annonça Naruto.

-Ca fait longtemps que tu n'as pas passé une soirée avec nous », minauda Ino.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

« Même si je me trouve dans le même endroit que toi, cela ne veut pas forcément dire que nous allons passer du temps ensemble. »

Naruto pouffa tandis que le teint d'Ino virait au rouge.

« Bon ça veut dire que tu as prévu autre chose ?

-On peut dire ça. En fait, ça dépend de Sakura. »

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle leva le nez de sa salade et constata avec effroi que tous les Populaires la fixaient. Sakura aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se transformer en souris et disparaitre dans le premier trou d'un mur. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui prenait à Sasuke de balancer une réponse pareille ? Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je vois, murmura Naruto. Vous ne faîtes pas que passer vos semaines ensemble, mais vos week-ends aussi. »

Sakura ne saurait l'expliquer pourquoi, mais elle était presque sûre de sentir du reproche dans la voix de blond. Sans un mot Hinata se leva et déposa son plateau au sale. Naruto suivit du regard sa petite-amie avant d'aller la rejoindre. Comme d'un accord commun les autres Populaires quittèrent la table, laissant seuls Sasuke et Sakura. La jeune fille s'assura bien que plus personne ne soit autour d'eux avant de parler.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, maintenant tout le monde va croire qu'il se passe un truc entre nous, l'accusa Sakura.

-Et alors ? Tu te soucies de ce que pensent les gens ou tu t'inquiètes pour Naruto ? »

Surprise, Sakura lâcha brusquement ses baguettes. Comment faisait-il pour toujours taper juste ?

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour lui, Naruto a une vie après toi. Il est temps que tu recommences à vivre. Je comprends que tu l'as aimé plus que tout au monde mais regarde-le Sakura, il serait temps que tu acceptes de passer à autre chose. »

Sakura détourna le regard, consciente que ce que Sasuke venait de lui dire était la pure vérité et que même si elle continuait à se mentir, il serait là pour la guider. C'était pour cela qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante : il était le seul capable de la pousser à se remettre en question.

La nuit tomba progressivement sur Konoha, l'obscurité enveloppa doucement la ville et le ciel était couvert d'une multitude d'étoiles scintillantes. Allongée dans l'herbe fraiche du jardin Uchiwa, Sakura observait de ses grands yeux verts le spectacle que la nature lui offrait. Petite, elle aurait voulu vivre en bord de mer, elle avait toujours aimé l'air marin et ne s'était jamais accoutumée à l'air pollué des grandes villes. Mais ce qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout c'était de pouvoir contempler les étoiles, chose rare dans une agglomération de la grandeur de Konoha. Sakura regarda discrètement sur sa droite. Bizarrement, Sasuke, étendu à ses cotés, ne pipait mot. Il se contentait de fumer silencieusement sa cigarette, crachant la fumée par le nez tel un dragon furieux. Habituellement, c'était lui qui faisait la conversation pour essayer d'en apprendre plus sur elle, mais ce soir il semblait être redevenu le Sasuke taciturne qu'elle avait si bien connu.

« Tu n'es pas très bavard ce soir », se plaignit-elle.

Elle crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ?

-Au bal, avoua-t-il. Ça te dirait qu'on y aille ensemble ?

-Non merci. Je vois suffisamment les gens de la classe, pas la peine que je passe en plus mon samedi soir avec eux.

-Sakura, ta vie ne s'arrête pas à ceux qui sont dans notre classe ou même au lycée. Il serait temps que tu ouvres un peu ton cercle de fréquentation.

-Et si on regardait un film à la place ? proposa la jeune fille.

-Ton frère a bien raison : tu es une vraie marmotte. »

Elle fit semblant de se sentir offensée avant d'éclater de rire. Sakura ignorait depuis quand exactement elle était capable de rire aussi naturellement mais cela lui faisait du bien. C'était comme si Sasuke avait su trouver le bouton de marche pour lui faire reprendre goût à la vie.

Sakura ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une grimace quand elle entre-aperçut la carrosserie gris métallisée de la voiture de son père, puis la rouge de sa mère. Visiblement ses parents s'étaient souvenus qu'ils avaient une maison. Sakura fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Sasuke soupira.

« Viens. »

Il se redressa et Sakura l'imita à son tour, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui préparait. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, Sasuke ne l'emmenait pas chez lui mais plutôt au fond de son jardin où se trouvait une dépendance. Il sortit un trousseau de clefs de la poche arrière de son pantalon et après avoir déverrouillé la porte, il l'invita à rentrer.

Sakura eut un léger moment d'hésitation avant de se décider à entrer. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'une occasion pareille d'en apprendre plus sur Sasuke se présenterait de sitôt. Elle jugea l'ensemble d'un rapide coup d'œil. C'était surement à ça que devait ressembler une garçonnière. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas de cuisine et la plus grande pièce servait à la fois d'entrée, de salon et de bureau. Sakura en conclut que logiquement la mezzanine devait être sa chambre. Elle se sentit tout de suite gênée parmi les magazines, les livres de cours, les canettes de bières vides à la poubelle, les nombreuses feuilles à rouler le tabac et autre. Elle se dit que Sasuke ne devait pas inviter grand monde ici, du moins aucune fille.

« Fais comme chez toi, lui dit-il en lui désignant le canapé.

-Tu habites ici ?

-Plus ou moins. A la base mon père a fait construire ce studio pour mon frère mais il a préféré s'installer sur le campus, alors je l'ai récupéré.

-Tes parents n'ont rien dit quand tu as décidé de t'installer là ?

-Ils ont pris un mois avant de s'en rendre compte. De toute façon ça doit arranger mon père, il m'a moins dans les pattes. »

Sakura était certaine d'avoir décelé de la rancœur dans les propos de son ami. Elle était désormais sûre du malaise qu'éprouvait Sasuke venait d'une seule et unique personne : son père. Elle avait bien vu que le regard du jeune homme s'était voilé quand il avait évoqué son géniteur et que sa voix s'était faite plus dure. Une force irrésistible la poussait à agir, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés alors qu'il souffrait sous son nez !

« Tiens, lui dit Sasuke en lui tendant une mini-brique de jus de fruit.

-Merci. »

Sasuke s'assit à coté d'elle sur le canapé, une canette de bière à la main. De sa main libre il chercha la télécommande coincée derrière deux coussins et une fois l'objet en sa possession il appuya dessus. Une télé écran plat sortit du plafond et se plaça devant eux. Sasuke rit devant la tête que tirait Sakura.

« C'est un gain de place pratique, avoue. »

Mais Sakura ne rit pas avec lui comme il l'espérait. Elle déposa précautionneusement sa brique sur la table basse et fit face à Sasuke.

« En fin de compte, toi aussi tu vis dans le _mensonge_ », dit-elle calmement.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, interloqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Plutôt que de se perdre en discours, elle lui désigna du menton son avant-bras gauche. Le jeune homme suivit ses indications. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la manche de son uniforme tachée de plusieurs gouttes de sang.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, finit-il par dire après un instant de silence. Je ne me mens pas, je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que je me fais.

-Mais moi aussi ! Sauf qu'à ton contact j'ai changé, tu m'as fait changer Sasuke. Alors pourquoi tu ne changes pas toi aussi ? Si j'ai réussi, tu peux le faire.

-Sakura, tu es loin d'être sorti du gouffre, il te faudra encore du temps avant que tu sois capable de manger normalement, que tu ne te précipites pas pour aller vomir quand la vérité te semble trop dure à avaler et que tu ne te scarifies pas uniquement parce-que tu es seule. Mais dans mon cas il faut que tu saches que je ne suis pas le seul à me faire du mal… Regarde. »

Sasuke s'était levé et lentement il avait déboutonné sa chemise. Celle-ci alla s'étaler au sol dans un amas de tissus blancs. Inévitablement les yeux de Sakura se posèrent sur le torse devant elle. Il avait encore une fois de plus raison sur toute la ligne. Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas vomir. Plaquant son poing sur sa bouche comme il lui avait appris, elle compta silencieusement dans sa tête pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« Je suis désolé, dit-il. Le spectacle est loin d'être réjouissant, mais c'est toi qui a voulu voir ma réalité. »

Sakura ne répliqua pas, ses yeux restaient rivés sur le torse couvert d'ecchymoses qui se tenait devant elle. Timidement elle se leva et posa sa main dessus. A son contact Sasuke frémit et ferma les yeux, savourant la paume chaude et innocente sur sa peau.

« Hé Sas'ke ! Faut que je te raconte un truc, tu vas juste halluciner ! »

Et avant que Sasuke et Sakura ne puissent faire quoi que se soit, Naruto entra dans la pièce.

A la vue de son ex petit-ami, Sakura s'éloigna vivement de Sasuke, gênée de se faire surprendre dans une position plus que surprenante. La jeune fille dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas s'enfuir. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller et sa tête tournait légèrement, augmentant son malaise. Au final ce fut Sasuke qui brisa le silence embarrassant. Nonchalamment, il s'empara de son paquet de clopes qui trainait sur la table.

« Raconte », exigea-t-il tout en allumant sa cigarette.

Naruto mit un instant avant de réagir, il passa la main dans ses cheveux dorés et un sourire gêné au visage.

« Laisse tomber, t'as l'air occupé. On en parlera demain. »

Il se retourna et marcha droit sur la porte. Cependant il s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée. Il tourna la tête à demi vers son meilleur ami, évitant délibérément de regarder Sakura.

« Au fait Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de remettre ta chemise, tu risques d'attraper froid. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Naruto sortit.

Sakura mit plusieurs secondes avant de respirer normalement. Le feu aux joues elle s'empara de son sac à dos.

« Il commence à se faire tard, je vais…

-Sakura, ne lui prête pas attention. »

Elle hocha la tête, peu convaincue. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Le lendemain fut horrible pour Sakura. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir passé la journée dans un étau, les filles du lycée lui jetaient un regard mauvais dès qu'elles la voyaient, les Populaires chuchotaient à son passage et Naruto semblait l'esquiver encore plus que d'habitude. En soupirant Sakura referma son casier, elle n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer s'isoler dans sa chambre. Comme toujours Sasuke l'attendait dans un coin du couloir principal, les bras croisés sur son torse il la regardait de ses yeux onyx.

« On rentre ensemble ou tu veux aller faire les boutiques ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Les boutiques ? répéta-t-elle.

-Ah, tu as déjà une robe pour le bal ? On va boire un café alors.

-Sasuke, je n'irai pas à ce bal.

-C'est ce que tu dis. »

Il eut un sourire discret, avant de l'entrainer vers la sortie, une main posée sur son épaule. Sakura était encore abasourdie par la manière dont Sasuke se comportait avec elle. Il se pliait à ses quatre volontés mais surtout il faisait au mieux pour la sortir de son mutisme et lui donner envie de s'ouvrir aux autres. Finalement il l'avait bien cerné, mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Les adolescents quittèrent le lycée, sans se douter du regard perplexe que Naruto leur jetait.

Encore aujourd'hui Sakura avait dû se rendre seule en cours. Sasuke lui avait envoyé un texto pour la prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas de la journée. La jeune fille esquissa une grimace en refermant son casier de sport, elle avait toujours détesté les activités physiques à l'inverse de son frère. Elle remonta soigneusement ses mitaines sous son t-shirt manches longues, s'assurant ainsi que personne ne pourrait voir ses affreuses cicatrices. Les élèves se tenaient devant le tableau et leur professeur, Gai Maito, avait déjà commencé par expliquer l'activé d'aujourd'hui : badminton. Elle se retint de prétexter ne pas se sentir bien et de se réfugier à l'infirmerie. Très vite Sakura vit les groupes se former autour d'elle, personne ne lui adressa le moindre mot ou un seul regard. Elle savait que sans Sasuke elle demeurait invisible aux yeux des autres, excepté quand Ino avait envie de se défouler. Pourtant, à sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un lui tendit une raquette. Les yeux de Sakura se posèrent sur le visage de poupin d'Hinata.

« Tu veux jouer avec moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix écœurement douce.

Comme par enchantements les regards se posèrent sur elle, et dire que quelques secondes plus tôt tout le monde se fichait royalement de savoir si elle était là ou pas. A contre cœur Sakura approuva.

Elles choisirent le terrain le plus éloigné, là où personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'elles diraient. Car Sakura n'était pas dupe, elle se doutait qu'Hinata voulait lui parler et peut-être même commencer la discussion qu'elles n'avaient pas pu avoir un mois plus tôt. Lançant son volant dans l'air et frappant dedans, Hinata se mit à lui parler.

« Alors, comment tu vas ? »

Sakura le lui renvoya du mieux qu'elle put.

« Bien.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Enfin tu me diras qu'avec Sasuke comme copain… »

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose frappa un peu plus fort que prévu.

« Quoi ?

-Tout le monde pense que vous êtes ensemble. Vous passez votre temps à vous coller comme des siamois. »

Sakura ne répondit pas et le volant s'écrasa mollement à ses pieds. Evidemment qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre les gens murmurer dès qu'ils apercevaient son étrange chevelure rose au détour d'un couloir. Mais pourquoi cela la dérangeait autant qu'une bonne partie du lycée l'imagine en couple avec Sasuke ? Surement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir les yeux bleus accusateurs de Naruto, parce que les mots qu'il avait prononcé lors de leur rupture hantaient encore son esprit et par-dessus tout parce qu'elle aimait encore Naruto.

Sakura avait passé tout son samedi sous la couette et elle avait la ferme intention d'y rester jusqu'au dimanche matin. Par précaution elle avait éteint son téléphone portable et débranché sa ligne fixe personnelle. Mais elle savait que cela n'arrêtera pas Sasuke. Dans le meilleur des cas ça l'agacerait et dans le pire ça le forcerait à casser un carreau et à venir la chercher de force en pyjama. Après être tombé deux fois sur la mère de la jeune fille et que celle-ci lui ait répondu que Sakura ne voulait voir personne aujourd'hui, Sasuke avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Il avait donc sonné, offert son plus beau sourire, sorti une excuse bidon et avait pénétré dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Sakura émit une flopée de jurons quand la lumière s'infiltra brusquement dans la pièce. A moitié endormie elle chercha le coupable du regard. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette familière.

« Sasu…

-Debout marmotte, tu as deux heures pour…

-Fous-moi la paix. »

Sakura rabattit un oreiller sur sa tête, peu désireuse de sortir du lit. Elle détestait être réveillée d'une manière aussi barbare et surtout qu'on entre dans sa chambre sans son autorisation. Mais Sasuke était loin de se laisser battre aussi facilement et ce fut sans ménagement qu'il tira la couverture malgré les cris de protestations de Sakura.

« J'ai dit : debout !

-Et moi que tu pouvais me foutre la paix. »

Une fois encore Sasuke était loin d'avoir dit son dernier mot et après l'avoir privé de couverture, il s'allongea sur son lit à ses cotés. Sakura rougit de leur proximité soudaine, elle contempla discrètement le visage de son ami. Les yeux fermés Sasuke feignait de dormir, des mèches brunes couvraient son front, tranchant radicalement avec la couleur neige de sa peau. Pourtant elle remarqua une autre tâche de couleur sur son visage quasi-parfait. Il avait une légère coloration violette au-dessus de sa pommette droite. Timidement, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec son torse. Sasuke esquissa une grimace à ce contact.

« Ton père ? » murmura Sakura.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, c'était inutile. Elle savait que c'était lui, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien et passèrent le reste de l'après-midi, à paresser au lit, discutant de tout et de rien.

Par on se savait quel miracle Sasuke avait su convaincre Sakura de quitter son matelas, de prendre une douche, de se coiffer et d'enfiler sa robe. La jeune fille avait pesté une bonne dizaine de minutes pour la forme mais elle avait finalement choisi l'option d'obéir servilement. Sasuke l'avait laissé seule afin qu'il puisse se préparer à son tour. Il l'avait prévenu qu'il ne serait pas long et qu'elle avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher si elle ne voulait pas être en retard. De toute manière elle s'en fichait d'être à l'heure ou non. Ce bal était une corvée pour elle. Observant sous toutes les coutures sa silhouette dans son miroir à pied, Sakura effectuait mentalement la liste de ses nombreux défauts. Avant tout c'était la dernière fois qu'elle laissait Sasuke lui choisir une robe, il avait décidément des gouts pourris. Non mais franchement quelle idée de lui choisir un décolleté carré alors qu'elle n'avait pas de poitrine ? Elle rumina, mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire avec. De toute manière elle était intimement persuadée que même si elle prenait la fuite, Sasuke allait la retrouver et la trainer de gré ou de force à ce stupide bal.

Tel un zombi Sakura descendit les escaliers, elle entendait ses parents regarder la télé, jouant la comédie du parfait petit couple. Elle zieuta la pendule de l'entrée tout en rangeant distraitement ses clefs dans sa pochette. Elle ne prit pas la peine de prévenir ses géniteurs qu'elle sortait, Sasuke avait dû leur dire et si ce n'était pas le cas tant pis. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors. Le froid de la nuit fit frissonner Sakura, elle fit quelques pas dans son allée. Le bruit de ses talons raisonnait sur le bitume. Soudain une lumière aveuglante éclaira la rue et une élégante voiture noire se gara près d'elle. Sakura la reconnut sans peine, Sasuke l'avait emmené dedans quand ils étaient allés voir son frère en fac de médecine, ce fameux jour. Elle sourit et monta dedans.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke remettait ses clefs à un voiturier et ensemble ils franchirent les portes à tambours de l'hôtel. En pénétrant dans la salle de fête il y eu comme un blanc. Absolument tous les regards se posèrent sur eux. Comme toujours Sasuke sembla nullement impressionné et Sakura lui envia cette capacité. Car la jeune fille hésitait entre deux options : la première était de prendre ses jambes son cou et le seconde était de supplier le ciel que le sol s'ouvre sous ses pieds et qu'elle disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'enfer. Bien sûr elle pouvait compter sur Sasuke pour la garder fermement encré à la réalité et pour la guider d'un pas décontracté vers une table. Une fois la jeune fille installée, elle en profita pour se cacher derrière le vase de rose rouges posé devant elle. Mais elle savait que c'était peine perdue car à moins d'être daltonien, personne n'avait pu louper sa robe émeraude. Elle se maudit une fois de plus.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? lui demanda poliment celui qui l'avait mise dans cette galère.

-Oui, de l'absinthe, répondit Sakura en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Très bien, je vais ajouter « alcoolisme » dans la liste de tes problèmes urgents à régler. »

Sasuke fendit la foule pour se procurer des boissons. Elle profita de son absence pour laisser son regard vagabonder sur la piste de danse. Elle reconnut la plupart des élèves sans aucune difficulté. Sakura avait toujours été très physionomiste, une qualité qui lui permettait de mettre un nom sur le visage de quelqu'un à tous les coups. Mais même sans l'être elle pouvait identifier sans peine la paire d'yeux bleus meurtrier posé dans sa direction, Ino. Heureusement que Sasuke revint vite car son corps la protégea momentanément d'une tentative de meurtre.

« Tiens du punch, je pense qu'il a été alcoolisé vu la tronche que tirait Shino », le prévint Sasuke en lui tendant son verre.

Sakura zieuta sa boisson puis finit par l'avaler sans se poser plus de question. En effet, il y avait de l'alcool. Sa tête se mit à lui tourner légèrement et un feu agréable se mit à consumer ses joues. Elle accepta la main qu'il lui tendait et l'entraina sur la piste. Sakura n'avait jamais aimé particulièrement danser mais là ses mouvements lui parurent aussi gauches que si c'était sa première fois. Mais Sasuke lui redonna confiance, et subtilement il guidait ses pas, lui permettant de bouger en rythme. Elle lui découvrit un talent de danseur décidément bien caché.

La soirée passa et Sakura dut reconnaitre qu'une fois de plus Sasuke avait raison, sa vie ne s'arrêtait pas aux Populaires, bien au contraire. Elle avait fait la connaissance d'élèves de prépas comme Karin, la fille qui avait échappé de peu à la punition d'Ino, de son petit copain Suigetsu et de leur ami Juugo. Elle avait beaucoup rit avec ce drôle de petit trio et quelque chose au fond d'elle lui disait qu'elle était enfin prête à élargir ses connaissances. Son regard se posa sur Sasuke et elle remarqua que ses yeux noirs l'observaient depuis un moment. Elle lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Doucement son portable vibra dans sa pochette. Reconnaissant le nom de son correspondant elle décrocha.

« Allo ?

-Sakura ? Ca fait une heure que j'essaye de te joindre.

-Bon écoute Sasori je ne peux pas rester avec mon téléphone H24, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Je sais.

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu…

-Ecoute-moi bien Sakura, quoi qu'on pourra te dire ce n'est pas de ta faute et ça ne le sera jamais. Tu m'as compris ? lui demanda son frère.

-…Oui, mais tu me fais un peu peur là. »

Un cri strident raisonna soudainement dans la salle. La musique fut coupée et automatiquement tous se tournèrent sur Ino. La blonde se tenait droite comme un piquet au milieu de la piste de danse son portable à l'oreille. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Sakura fut les larmes que versait la Reine. Impossible et pourtant. Elle connaissait Ino depuis toujours et jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait pleuré en public. Des mains compatissantes se posèrent sur ses épaules. Mais la blonde se reprit bien vite et ce fut sans détour qu'elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sakura.

« Deidera est mort », annonça Sasori.

Le monde parut s'écrouler autour de Sakura, elle lâcha brusquement son portable comme s'il l'avait brulé et celui-ci s'éclata au sol. Sasuke l'attrapa fermement par le bras, cependant la jeune fille ne réagit pas. Mais Ino ne lui laissa pas une seconde que déjà elle se précipitait sur elle.

« Tu l'as tué ! » hurla Ino folle de rage.

Sakura sembla reprendre l'usage de son corps car elle se leva d'un bond, renversant sa chaise par terre. La Reine s'arrêta à quelques pas de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie. Elles se jaugèrent du regard, à armes égales. Cependant avant que l'une des deux puisse faire quoi que se soit Sasuke s'interposa entre elles. Il saisit la main de Sakura, bien décidé à quitter cette soirée. Il prit soin de fusiller quiconque qui croisait son regard. Les adolescents traversèrent la foule jusqu'aux portes de l'hôtel. Sakura se laissa tirer jusqu'à la voiture sans émettre le moindre signe de protestation. Sasuke mit le contact et la voiture s'engouffra dans les rues de Konoha.

« C'est quoi ces conneries ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Sakura ne répondit pas. Elle continuait de regarder la route défiler rapidement sous ses yeux. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Le vertige apparut.

« Sasuke… arrête la voiture », murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme lâcha un juron et se gara brusquement sur le coté. Sakura ouvrit sa portière à la volée. Elle se précipita vers la bouche d'égout la plus proche et baissa son visage à la hauteur du sol. Son corps réagit d'instinct, elle n'eut pas besoin d'utiliser ses doigts, un spasme violent s'empara d'elle et elle rendit le peu de choses qu'elle avait sur l'estomac. Elle dut prendre appui sur le trottoir pour se relever. Sans un mot Sasuke la regarda s'installer à coté de lui dans la voiture. Sakura contempla son teint blafard dans le rétroviseur. Ecœurée d'elle-même elle ferma les yeux.

La fin du trajet se fit en silence, Sasuke ne desserra pas la mâchoire et garda ses mains crispées sur le volant. Sakura savait qu'il voulait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui explique de quoi Ino l'accusait, mais les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge et refusaient catégoriquement de sortir. Il la déposa juste devant chez elle, l'horloge indiquait minuit dix. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise quelque chose, qu'il la rassure, qu'il lui propose de dormir chez lui, à vrai dire n'importe quoi du moment qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Mais Sasuke ne dit rien, ressortant son coté taciturne. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux et lâchant un sanglot elle quitta le véhicule. Sakura grimpa immédiatement dans sa chambre. Elle s'enferma à double tour et se précipita dans sa salle de bain. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait faire était mal, mais elle en avait tellement besoin, elle voulait se laver, purifier tout ce qui était en elle. Alors elle s'agenouilla de nouveau devant sa cuvette. La souffrance était trop grande. Quoi que Sasori ait pu lui dire, jamais il ne lui enlèvera le sentiment de culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. Le flot de larmes qu'elle retenait depuis la nouvelle se libéra, souillant ses joues creuses. Elle enfonça deux doigts dans sa bouche, le frôlement eut lieu et elle vomit. Son corps entier était pris de tremblements, sa gorge était en feu et ses yeux la brulaient mais tout cela n'avait aucune importance car ça lui faisait du bien. Sakura s'essuya maladroitement la bouche et tira la chasse d'eau. D'un geste elle dézippa sa robe et la laissa au sol. En sous-vêtement elle s'allongea dans son lit. Les larmes qu'elle versait ne s'étaient toujours pas taries et elle doutait qu'elle le fasse un jour. Elle allait mal et personne n'était là pour l'aider, pire, elle avait l'impression d'être retournée à la case départ, sans Sasuke. Elle ferma momentanément les yeux. Elle connaissait la solution pour aller mieux mais voulait-elle vraiment l'utiliser ? Le regard que lui avait lancé Ino lui revint brusquement en mémoire et elle prit sa décision. Sakura arracha d'un mouvement brusque la mitaine de son bras gauche, dévoilant les multiples coupures qui lentement avaient commencé leur cicatrisation. Elle s'empara de son coupe-papier, Sasuke lui ayant confisqué sa paire de ciseaux fétiche. Elle marqua un moment d'hésitation avant d'enfoncer la lame dans sa chaire. Elle esquissa une grimace quand lame s'enfonça dans sa peau, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait réellement mal en faisant ça. Mais elle se dit que c'était normal, de toute manière il fallait qu'elle souffre autant qu'Ino. Le sang coulait le long de son bras, souillant son drap et sa couverture, mais cela n'avait aucune importance car Sakura venait de se rendre compte qu'une fois encore elle avait chuté.

La _chute_ longue et vertigineuse qui l'avait fait perdre pied après sa rupture avec Naruto l'avait rattrapé. Elle avait cru que Sasuke l'aiderait à remonter la pente mais il l'avait laissé seule, sachant pertinemment de quoi elle serait capable. Les larmes cessèrent de couler et alors seulement elle retira la lame. La voix nasillarde d'Ino raisonna alors dans sa tête et les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites le jour où Deidera avait été hospitalisé lui revinrent en tête.

« _Parce-que le jour où tu chuteras je serai là et ce jour-là je prendrai ta place, car jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner, Sakura._ »


	8. Chapitre 7 : Vérité

******Disclaimer******** :** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, je pense sincèrement que j'aurai trouvé une excuse bidon pour qu'Itachi soit Hokage._

* * *

******Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 7 : Vérité

Sakura appréciait tout particulièrement la sensation de flottement dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Ce sentiment d'irréalité qui l'empêchait de voir le monde. Même si physiquement elle était toujours dans son lit, mentalement son esprit voyageait ailleurs, très loin de tout ce qui lui faisait mal. Telle une petite fille Sakura trouvait refuge dans les rêves, là où en théorie personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et lui faire du mal. Car même si elle se forçait à se lever tous les jours, une douleur atroce lui dévorait le cœur minute après minute. Une peine immense lui interdisait de toucher du doigt le bonheur qu'elle espérait tant. Comme pour la punir à jamais du seul crime qu'elle eu véritablement commis.

Ce fut une forte odeur de camomille qui tira Sakura de son profond sommeil. Sa respiration devint irrégulière et elle gigota légèrement. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite, utilisant ses autres sens tels que l'ouïe et l'odorat pour se repérer. Elle identifia le bruit de grincement comme étant celui du balancement de son rocking chair. Cela lui semblait étrange, la dernière fois qu'elle avait entendu ce bruit c'était effectivement le fameux soir où tout avait basculé. Elle ouvrit à demi les yeux, sa chambre était entièrement plongée dans le noir. Cela ne l'étonna même pas de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez. L'esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue, elle tenta de se redresser en position assise mais ses muscles refusèrent de lui obéir et ses efforts restèrent vains. Rien de plus étonnant après être restée immobile aussi longtemps. Deux solides mains l'attrapèrent sous les aisselles et la mirent en position assise. A ce contact Sakura se raidit instantanément mais elle se détendit bien vite en reconnaissant un certain parfum. La lumière emplit soudainement sa chambre et dans un geste défensif elle ferma les yeux. Elle attendit un moment avant de les rouvrir et son .?docid=24442502ard se posa sur la tignasse rousse de son grand-frère.

« Sasori », murmura-t-elle.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle espérait, il ne lui adressa pas un sourire rassurant mais une grimace. Sakura fronça les sourcils, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi froide. Il s'installa en face de son lit, dans le vieux rocking chair de leur mère.

« Tu en veux ? lui proposa-t-il en tendant sa tasse de camomille.

-Non merci.

-Tu devrais pourtant, après avoir autant pleuré c'est limite si tu ne vas pas mourir de déshydratation. »

Cette phrase qui autrefois l'aurait fait rire aux éclats n'arracha qu'un vague sourire à Sakura. Elle frotta ses yeux gonflés de sommeil et s'étira en grimaçant. Ses muscles ankylosés la firent atrocement souffrir. Elle massa ses épaules douloureuses avant de constater qu'elle était vêtue d'un pyjama blanc en coton. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux et croiser le regard plein de déception de Sasori. Au lieu de cela elle contempla ses bras un long moment avant de se décider à retrousser ses manches. Son avant-bras gauche avait été soigneusement bandé, cachant toutes marques de scarification. La blancheur de son pyjama, du bandage et de ses draps propres l'écœurèrent. Sasori lâcha un soupir tout en ce balançant.

« Tu sais, pendant ces deux jours où tu dormais je me suis posé beaucoup de questions. Du genre : Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans un état pareil ? Après j'ai réfléchi et je me suis dit que c'était peut-être ma faute, chuchota-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, rugit Sakura.

-Bien sûr que si. Je suis ton grand-frère, mon rôle est de te protéger. »

La jeune fille eut un rire sans joie.

« Pendant que tu y es, ajoute aussi que tu dois me donner un toit et me nourrir. Tu te trompes lourdement Sasori, les seules personnes qui auraient dû me protéger sont nos parents.

-Tu veux dire que tu fais tout ça à cause d'eux ? Pour qu'ils te remarquent ? Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ?

-Tu ne comprends pas, s'ils avaient été là rien ne serait arrivé. »

Sakura venait de le réaliser. A un moment précis de sa vie elle avait eu besoin d'aide mais personne n'avait été là pour lui tendre une main secourable. Alors elle avait fui et lâchement choisi la facilité. Mais c'était son choix et personne ne devait s'en tenir pour responsable. La seule responsable dans cette pièce, c'était elle et personne d'autre.

« Sakura, l'appela son frère d'une voix grave, j'espère que tu es consciente d'être malade… »

La jeune fille ne répondit pas de suite. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'à ce que le gout métallique du sang emplisse sa bouche. Elle finit néanmoins par acquiescer. Reconnaitre qu'elle était malade était le premier pas vers la guérison après-tout. Sasori posa une main réconfortante sur le sommet de son crâne rose.

« Je te promet de faire tout mon possible pour qu'on te soigne dans les meilleures conditions. »

Ces paroles la tirèrent de son silence.

« Non, dit-elle.

-Comment ça non ? Il faut bien te soigner.

-Je sais, mais pas avec ta méthode, j'en ai déjà une.

-C'est sûr que jusque là elle a été très efficace, railla Sasori.

-Jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles l'autre soir, oui elle l'était. J'allais mieux. »

En prononçant ces mots Sakura réalisa à quel point c'était vrai. Vivre au contact de Sasuke lui avait montré une autre réalité du monde. Là où Naruto et Sasori lui auraient dit _blanc_, elle aurait répondu _noir_. Mais Sasuke, lui, il aurait dit _gris_. Car il était le plus réaliste, le plus mature, celui qui avait toujours eu les pieds sur terre et le seul à affronter la vérité. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans la voiture cette nuit-là. Si seulement elle lui avait demandé de l'aide, jamais elle n'aurait rechuté. Sakura prenait conscience que Sasuke était le pilier de sa guérison et il était vraisemblablement le seul en qui elle avait tout confiance.

« Je te laisse un mois Sakura, murmura son frère après un instant de silence. Dans un mois je reviendrai te voir. »

Après avoir dormi pendant deux jours complets ou presque, Sakura ne réussit pas à trouver de nouveau le sommeil cette nuit-là. Elle prit une douche bien froide pour se remettre les idées en place. L'eau lui permit de détendre ses muscles et de la soulager. Elle regagna sa chambre et constata que Sasori avait effacé toute trace de sa crise. Sakura s'étonna même d'apprécier l'ordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença à se démêler les cheveux. Son regard dévia sur tout ce qui se trouvait sur le meuble. Des feuilles d'exercices de math où Sasuke lui avait rédigé le corrigé, ses gribouillis qu'elle avait faits pendant les cours de philo ou encore des phrases de leur conversation lors de leur dernière heure de physique. Sakura se sentit soudainement nostalgique. Tout lui rappelait le mois qu'elle avait passé avec Sasuke, il ne restait rien de l'ancienne Sakura, hormis une photo. Le cadre de celle-ci était volontairement retourné de sorte à ce que jamais plus son regard ne se pose sur le cliché. Sakura se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de la jeter. Aujourd'hui elle savait pourquoi. Elle retourna le cadre et ses yeux se posèrent sur elle ou plus précisément sur celle qu'elle était il y a plus d'un an. La Sakura d'avant avait les cheveux plus longs, les lèvres plus pleines, le regard plus vif et bien sûr elle était plus heureuse. Evidemment la main de Naruto dans la sienne et le sourire béat qu'il affichait en le regardant suffisait à son bonheur, autrefois. Elle eut un triste sourire avant de jeter la photo à la poubelle.

Malgré la nuit blanche que Sakura venait de passer, elle trouva quand même le moyen d'être en retard. Ce fut donc Sasori qui se chargea de la déposer en catastrophe devant le lycée. Elle enregistra vaguement le fait qu'il se chargerait de la récupérer à la fin de sa journée. Elle ouvrit la portière et se précipita à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Elle passa en quatrième vitesse devant le bureau des surveillants avant de s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment où elle avait cours. Grosse erreur. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de gagner l'escalier principal que des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière elle.

« Tiens, tiens ne serait-ce pas notre chère Reine déchue ? » nargua une voix nasillarde au moment où elle posait le pied sur la première marche.

Elle pivota et se retrouva face à un surveillant, celui qu'elle détestait le plus avec Anko.

« Ebisu, la salua-t-elle froidement.

-Haruno », répondit-il sur le même ton.

Sakura se fonça à garder la tête haute. Elle savait pertinemment qu'Ebisu était un petit prétentieux qui prenait des cours du soir pour être avocat. Elle l'aurait plutôt vu en huissier, bien qu'avec sa carrure de gringalet elle l'imaginait parfaitement en petit rat de bibliothèque.

« Faut croire que c'est ton jour de chance, tu vas te retrouver coincé avec tes charmants camarades pendant une heure, annonça-t-il avec un répugnant sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu peux être plus précis ?

-Y'en a marre que les Populaires se croient tout permis. Si on pardonnait tout à Konan grâce à son argent, on ne peut pas dire que ça marche pour vous. Vous avez tous séché hier, sans exception. Alors aujourd'hui je vous colle tous jusqu'à dix-huit heures.

-C'est tout ? Fout-moi plutôt un rapport parce que je n'irai pas à ta colle, déclara Sakura.

-Alors tu préfères te retrouver face à Tsunade, notre adorable proviseur ? »

Sakura tira une grimace, personne ne voulait se retrouver face à leur proviseur, même pas les Populaires. Parce ce qu'ils pouvaient beau mettre la misère à toute personnes qui osait leur manquer de respect, aucun n'avait assez de cran pour affronter Tsunade. Car même s'ils clamaient haut et fort être intouchable, se faire virer de leur lycée était un exploit dont leur dossier se passerait bien. Sakura choisit donc de se ranger du coté d'Ebisu, même si cela la dégoutait.

« Bon c'est tout ? Tu vas me mettre encore plus en retard. »

Ebisu griffonna rapidement sur son calepin et arracha la feuille. Sakura s'en empara vivement et lui tourna le dos.

« N'oublie pas, de dix-sept heures à dix-huit heures Haruno, soit à l'heure. »

Sakura agita sa main en l'air, comme si elle chassait une mouche et elle s'empressa de grimper les marches quatre à quatre. Elle toqua à la porte de sa salle de cours et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son mot d'absence.

« Enflure », marmonna-t-elle.

Elle comprit son erreur que lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Asuma la fixait depuis quelques secondes. Son visage se colora du rouge de la honte.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, bafouilla la jeune fille en se confondant en excuses. Ebisu a écrit n'importe quoi sur mon billet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas », lui répondit son professeur d'histoire.

Il s'effaça légèrement permettant à Sakura d'entrer. Comme elle s'y attendait absolument tous les regards se posèrent sur elle… enfin pas totalement. Sasuke semblait l'éviter délibérément. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant qu'à l'ordinaire ses yeux noirs l'auraient rassurée. Néanmoins elle se força à garder la tête froide et traversa la salle. Elle sentit le regard d'Hinata se poser sur elle au moment où elle sortait ses affaires, mais comme toujours sa remplaçante restait silencieuse. Le cours promettait d'être long.

La sonnerie apparut comme une délivrance pour Sakura. Elle ratura son gribouillis et jeta en vrac son cahier et sa trousse dans son sac. Une silhouette familière traversa rapidement son champ de vision. Elle réagit au quart de tour.

« Sasuke, attends ! »

A son plus grand étonnement il l'écouta et s'arrêta au seuil de la porte de la salle. Sakura sentit que c'était la seule et unique chance, et elle était bien décidée à la saisir. Elle traversa la pièce et alla se planter devant lui.

« Sasuke, commença-t-elle.

-Garde tes excuses Sakura », la coupa-t-il sèchement.

Le visage de la jeune fille se décomposa, même si au fond elle s'attendait à une telle réaction, tellement typique du Sasuke Uchiha d'avant, celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Pourtant elle ne se laissa pas abattre, bien au contraire. Elle releva la tête et affronta son regard.

« Je sais que je t'ai déçu, tu te doutes de ce que j'ai fait. J'ai failli et je le reconnais. »

Sasuke garda un instant le silence avant de répondre.

« Je te faisais confiance Sakura, murmura-t-il. J'ai cru en toi. »

Le jeune homme lui saisit l'avant bras gauche et le serra assez fort pour que Sakura esquisse une grimace.

« Je m'en doutais », souffla Sasuke.

Il rehaussa son sac sur son épaule et lui tourna le dos. Sakura le regarda faire quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se précipiter à sa suite. A cet instant personne ne comptait, hormis Sasuke. Elle se fichait à ce que le lycée soit témoin de ça, elle en avait marre de se soucier sans cesse du regard des autres, l'heure était enfin venue pour elle de reprendre sa vie en main. Sakura le rattrapa par la manche de son chemisier avant de poser sa main sur son bras. A ce contact Sasuke frémit.

« J'ai besoin de toi Sasuke et tu as besoin de moi », murmura-t-elle.

En une seule phrase Sakura venait de lui avouer toute sa faiblesse, sa vulnérabilité et son désir de l'avoir à ses cotés. Mais Sasuke ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. Il retira sa main de son chemisier et détourna le regard.

« C'est fini Sakura, fais-toi une raison. »

Et il lui tourna le dos, définitivement. Elle voulut le rattraper, elle voulut lui dire que ce n'était rien qu'un hypocrite, elle voulut lui crier sa lâcheté, mais elle préféra renoncer même si cela lui brisait profondément le cœur. Plusieurs filles pouffèrent en voyant Sakura s'être fait rejeter se disant qu'une nouvelle fois elle avait chuté, mais d'un simple regard elle les fit taire. Sakura n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

A la vue de toute cette nourriture Sakura fut prise d'une furieuse envie de vomir. Pour avoir oublié son déjeuné, elle en était réduite à faire la queue comme tout le monde au self. Elle jeta un regard furtif à l'élève avant elle qui demandait à la cantinière un supplément de sauce sur sa cuisse de poulet. Répugnant. Sakura ferma les yeux, sous le supplice qu'on lui imposait. Et dire que sur son plateau ne reposait qu'une maigre salade qu'elle n'était même pas certaine de grignoter tant la nausée lui tiraillait le ventre. Elle fut forcée de rouvrir les yeux pour faire coulisser son plateau. Momentanément ses yeux se posèrent sur le chariot à desserts. Une erreur qui lui couta un léger malaise. Sakura s'empressa de payer pour sa salade et se mit à chercher une place. Elle eut beau balayer trois fois la salle du regard, elle fut forcée de constater qu'aucune ne lui conviendrait. Elle remarqua que la table des Populaires était étrangement vide. L'espace d'une seconde elle songea à s'y assoir, puis elle pense à Ino et renonça. Sakura se décida donc à appliquer la seule option qui lui restait, à savoir fuir. Elle marcha donc vers le chariot du sale quand soudain un liquide froid se mit à couler le long de son dos. Sakura se stoppa net. Une dizaine d'élèves l'encerclaient, dont certains portaient des plateaux débordants de nourritures. Elle comprit d'instinct le piège. Soudain une jeune fille se détacha du groupe, Sakura la reconnut d'un simple coup d'œil, Kin, une Terminale tout comme elle. Celle-ci s'avança vers Sakura, une brique de jus d'orange à la main.

« La dernière fois que tu as dû nous affronter, Naruto est venu te sauver avant même qu'on commence.

-Tu comptes sérieusement m'infliger la blague des Populaires ? demanda Sakura.

-Evidemment, après ce que tu as fait à Ino, c'est tout ce que tu mérites. »

Kin s'approcha d'elle et sans aucune manière elle versa sa brique de jus sur la tête de Sakura. La jeune fille se glaça instantanément.

« C'est parti les gars ! » lança Kin.

Les autres élèves ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et se mirent à lui jeter tous les aliments qu'ils avaient dans les mains. En l'espace de quelques secondes Sakura fut désignée comme cible de tous les projectiles qu'ils avaient entre les mains. En plus de la nourriture, elle reçut des boissons dont des canettes vides. Sakura essaya de rester stoïque mais finit par renoncer. Elle ferma alors les yeux et tomba à genoux. Les cris de joie redoublèrent d'intensité. Quelqu'un lui donna un violent coup à l'épaule si bien qu'elle tomba le visage en avant. Elle grimaça. A travers des mèches de ses cheveux sales, Sakura entre-aperçu un élève se saisir d'un extincteur. Prise de panique Sakura tenta de se relever, mais ses mains glissèrent sur tous les liquides qu'il y avait au sol. Des larmes d'impuissance perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle reconnut l'élève qui tenait l'extincteur, c'était Zaku, un mec avec qui elle avait refusé de sortir plusieurs fois. Il finit par faire marcher l'extincteur manquant de peu sa cible. Cette fois-ci Zaku le mit bien devant elle. Sans un mot Sakura attendit sa punition, elle savait qu'à cet instant elle était la proie de tous les regards et elle pensa amèrement à l'époque où c'était elle qui menait le lycée à la baguette. Zaku eut un sourire railleur et actionna l'extincteur au même moment où un poing s'écrasait sur sa joue. Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent de surprise alors que Zaku s'écroulait au sol.

« Sa…su…ke », murmura-t-elle.

D'un regard Sasuke défia quiconque de faire un pas de plus vers eux. Il s'approcha donc de Sakura et sans échanger le moindre mot il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Telle une poupée de chiffon Sakura se laissa faire. La poigne de Sasuke se resserra brièvement contre son frêle corps, lui transmettant la chaleur qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle était sauvée.

Il la conduisit jusqu'aux vestiaires pour fille. Certaines élèves poussèrent un cri de surprise à la vue de deux adolescents, mais aucune n'osa protester. Sasuke les ignora et se dirigea vers les douches. Délicatement il déposa Sakura.

« Je vais te chercher un uniforme propre. En attendant prend une douche, je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps. »

Sakura hocha mollement la tête, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur des douches communes quand soudainement Sasuke la serra dans ses bras.

« Pardonne-moi », murmura-t-il.

A cette phrase Sakura fondit en larmes, elle avait tellement espéré au fond d'elle qu'il vienne la sauver, elle l'avait souhaité tellement fort. Elle se laissa aller contre le torse de Sasuke, qui désormais serait toujours là à ses cotés.

Sakura eut du mal à refermer le robinet d'eau chaude. Avec hésitation elle quitta la cabine de douche, une serviette blanche bien enroulée autour du corps. Elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans les vestiaires. Elle s'attendait à trouver Sasuke mais ce fut sur Karin qu'elle tomba. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire et lui tendit un uniforme propre.

« C'est bien l'un des miens, je te le prête. Sasuke m'a raconté ce qui t'es arrivé.

-Où –est-il ? demanda Sakura tout en se séchant les cheveux.

-Dehors, avec Suigetsu et Juugo. Personne n'osera t'attaquer avec eux pour monter la garde », la rassura Karin.

Sakura lui rendit brièvement son sourire et commença à s'habiller. Une fois la chose faite Karin lui démêla les cheveux et les coiffa en une queue de cheval haute. Pendant la coiffure les deux jeunes filles discutèrent, échangèrent plus des banalités qu'une réelle conversation mais qu'importe car à ce moment là Karin était exactement la personne dont elle avait besoin.

Une demi-heure plus tard les filles sortirent des vestiaires. Instinctivement Sakura chercha Sasuke. Celui-ci se tenait juste en face d'elle, adossé au mur. Sans un mot elle marcha droit sur lui et se positionna à ses cotés. Suigetsu émit un petit rire amusé.

« Alors c'est sérieux, vous avez réellement fait la paix tout les deux ? »

Karin donna une tape amicale à l'épaule de son petit ami.

« Crétin, tu penses qu'il l'aurait emmené au bal et qu'il serait venu la sauver si ce n'était pas le cas ? »

Les sourcils de Sakura s'arquèrent.

« Me sauver ? demanda-t-elle.

-Lee Rock est venu me prévenir de ce qui se passait », répondit Sasuke.

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire désolé.

« Excuse-moi, je me mets toujours dans des situations pas croyables.

-Si une personne doit s'excuser ici c'est bien moi. Je t'ai laissé tomber Sakura et…

-Non, cette nuit-là j'ai tout simplement fait preuve de lâcheté. »

Tout deux auraient pu continuer encore longtemps à se rejeter mutuellement la faute si Suigetsu ne les avait pas séparé par un fameux « y'en a marre de vos conneries ». Les cours de l'après-midi ayant déjà débuté tous sortirent faire un tour en ville. En voyant toute la bonne humeur qui entourait le groupe Sakura se sentit pousser des ailes et ce fut tout naturellement que son rire se joignit à ceux des autres. En trainant avec eux Sakura découvrit une autre facette de Sasuke, celle qu'il avait décidément bien caché aux Populaires durant toutes ces années. Elle constata qu'il était la cible favorite des moqueries de Suigetsu, que Karin se rangeait toujours de son coté et que Juugo buvait ses paroles. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas qu'avec elle qu'il était plus chaleureux, avec eux aussi. Sasuke prenait du plaisir à balancer des vannes tout en tirant sur sa cigarette, il n'hésitait pas à dire à Suigetsu que c'était un connard et il souriait à chaque fois que Karin et Juugo lui donnait raison. Sakura se demanda comment avait-elle pu passer à coté de _ce _Sasuke durant tout ce temps ? Se comportait-il pareil avec Naruto ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle toujours détesté depuis son plus jeune âge ? Elle ferma les yeux quand une pichenette sur son front la ramène à la réalité. Assise contre un arbre du parc Sakura se redressa légèrement.

« Arrête de dormir, la réprimanda faussement Sasuke.

-Ouais, tes ronflements pourrissent l'ambiance », renchérit Suigetsu.

Le teint de Sakura vira au rouge cramoisie et tout le groupe rigola. Elle fit alors de son mieux pour participer elle aussi à la conversation et le monde lui parut alors plus coloré.

Sasuke s'approcha d'elle, consciencieusement il tira sur la cigarette avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Au fait, Ebisu t'a collé ce soir toi aussi ?

-Oui… Comment ça "toi aussi" ? s'exclama Sakura.

-Quasiment toute la bande se retrouve en colle se soir, pour notre sèche de lundi, expliqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi t'as séché ?

-Raison familiale…. »

Le rictus que décrocha Sasuke n'échappa pas à Sakura. Elle se promit de tirer ça au clair, mais pas maintenant.

« Génial, je sens que ça va être encore ma fête », marmonna-t-elle.

Sasuke ricana tout en crachat sa fumée de cigarette au-dessus d'eux. Elle contempla le minuscule nuage qui venait d'apparaitre jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse aussi facilement que ses soucis au contact de Sasuke.

Les adolescents courraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues du centre-ville avant de gravir quatre à quatre les marches du lycée. Sakura se laissait tirer par Sasuke sans émettre le moindre signe de protestation. Ils foncèrent directement en salle de retenue.

« Anko m'avait prévenu que vous étiez d'éternels retardataires mais sérieusement j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Enfin ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez tous là sinon vous vous seriez tous retrouvé chez Tsunade.»

Nonchalamment assit sur le bureau, Ebisu leur lança un regard goguenard.

« Bah entrez. »

Comme à leur habitude ils allèrent s'assoir au fond de la salle de classe. Sakura baissa la tête, évitant ainsi scrupuleusement les regards des Populaires. Cette fois Sasuke ne se gêna pas pour lui piquer la place cotée fenêtre.

« Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous ? demanda Naruto, assit dans la rangée centrale.

-Rien de spécial, je vous laisse ici une heure, j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous entre-tuer. »

Sur ce, Ebisu se leva et les laissa là. Il s'écoula plusieurs secondes avant que quelqu'un ne se mette à réagir. Finalement Naruto poussa un cri de satisfaction avant de se lever d'un bond et de sauter sur toutes les tables jusqu'à se planter sur celle de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci entre-temps avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres. Sakura lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

« Quoi ? Quitte à se faire chier une heure autant que se soit avec une clope au bec.

-Très bien, je vais ajouter « addiction à la cigarette » dans la liste de tes problèmes urgents à régler », déclara Sakura avec un sourire.

Sasuke reconnut sans peine la phrase qu'il lui avait sortie le jour du bal. Il lui rendit son sourire, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.

« Mon chéri, tu me laisse tirer ? »

Sakura se raidit instantanément en croisant les yeux de nacres d'Hinata.

« Tiens, lui dit Naruto.

-Merci mon chéri…

-Garde-la. »

Il se leva et sauta sur la table juste devant eux pour en fumer une nouvelle.

« Ouvre la fenêtre sombre crétin, tout le monde n'est pas obligé de respirer ta fumée », déclara Sasuke.

Tous les regards convergèrent sur Sakura qui visiblement était la seule incommodé par la fumée. Cependant elle secoua négativement la tête.

« C'est bon Sasuke, j'ai l'habitude avec toi…

-Comme c'est mignon », railla Ino depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Assise sur un pupitre, elle avait étendu ses longues jambes devant elle. Malgré la moue provocatrice qu'elle se forçait à afficher, il n'était pas difficile de déceler un voile de tristesse au fond de ses yeux.

« T'as un problème ? » lança Sasuke.

Shikamaru se leva d'instinct et alla se planta à coté d'Ino. Elle posa sa main sur son bras.

« Laisse, murmura-t-elle. Quoi qu'elle fasse tout le monde finit toujours par lui pardonner, pas vrai _ma meilleure amie _? »

Les sourcils de Sakura se froncèrent. Elle posa un coude sur sa table et posa ses yeux verts sur Ino.

« _Meilleure amie _? Cela faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça Ino…

-Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas la responsable indirect de la mort de mon frère, j'aurai pu continuer comme ça ?

-Je n'ai rien à voir avec la mort de Deidara, clama Sakura.

-Tu as sûrement raison, je devrai alors en vouloir à Naruto et Hinata pour être sortis ensemble ce fameux soir.

-J'ai peut-être ma part de responsabilité, admit Naruto. Enfin indirectement. »

Hinata s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de son petit-ami.

« Au fait Ino tu tournes autour du pot, la vraie question est : Que t'est-il arrivé Sakura ? » demanda Hinata de sa voix chantante.

Sakura tressaillit, si elle s'attendait à ça. Elle croisa alors le regard de Sasuke, emprunt de courage. Elle choisit donc de faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux…

-Mais tout Sakura ! s'emporta Ino en se levant du pupitre. Elle est passée où la Sakura forte, débordante de vie ?

-Tu as changé, pas seulement mentalement mais aussi physiquement et je ne parle pas seulement de tes cheveux courts », déclara Hinata.

Sakura prit alors douloureusement conscience que malgré leur indifférence apparente, tous l'avait gardé à l'œil. Peut-être qu'après-tout elle leur devait la vérité. Elle se leva et alla se planter droit devant Ino. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

« Ino, tu m'as demandé où était passé la Sakura que tu connaissais si bien. Je vais te le dire… Elle s'est éteinte un après-midi d'avril…

-Arrête », murmura Naruto.

Les regards convergèrent sur lui. Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, une nouvelle cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, on aurait pu croire qu'il les ignorait. Pourtant il n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion qui avait lieu. Sakura eut le souffle coupé quand de nouveau il la darda de ses yeux bleus.

« Ne dis pas un mot de plus à propos de ça, s'il te plait. »

Que se soit au son de sa voix, à la manière dont il la regardait ou tout simplement à sa posture, Sakura comprit. Elle comprit toute la tristesse que le souvenir de ce triste événement lui provoquait. Elle baissa la tête, résignée à taire le fardeau de leur passé.

« Continue », ordonna Sasuke.

Sakura lui jeta un regard interloqué mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il quitta à son tour sa place et s'avança auprès d'elle mais au dernier moment Naruto lui barra la route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda ce dernier les dents serrées.

-Tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire. Tu demandes à Sakura de se taire alors que c'est évident qu'elle souffre encore de ce qui c'est passé.

-Ferme-la Sas'ke, tu ignores tout de cette histoire.

-Mais bordel Naruto arrête ! Arrête d'influencer sa vie et mieux encore : arrête de te prendre pour son copain ! » s'énerva Sasuke.

Les deux meilleurs amis s'affrontèrent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata intervienne. Elle força Naruto à le regarder droit dans les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle parle ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça.

-Mais de quoi ? exigea Hinata.

-De ma fausse couche », avoua Sakura.

La jeune fille avait laissé échapper son aveux tel un murmure, mais elle était certaine que tous l'avait entendu. Dans un reflexe dû à son accident Sakura passa sa main sur son bas ventre qui depuis ce jour n'était plus jamais le même. Une partie de la vérité venait de leur être révélée.

_Vérité_ car elle se la devait. Vérité parce qu'elle la leur devait. Vérité parce que cela faisait six mois qu'elle lui pourrissait la vie. Vérité parce que Sasuke était là et cela qu'importe qu'elle soit taché de sang.

« Je t'aiderai », chuchota Sasuke à son oreille.

Oui il était là et c'était la vérité pure et simple.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Justice

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, j'aurai une bonne discussion avec Madara et Tobi.  
_

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 8 : Justice

« De ma fausse couche. »

Les aveux de Sakura jetèrent un froid dans toute la pièce. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que de tels mots sortent de sa bouche. Mais le plus étonnant était de savoir que l'ancien couple soit allé si loin dans leur relation au point d'avoir un bébé ! Sakura savait qu'ils devaient les traiter d'inconscients et au fond ils avaient raison. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal fut le regard courroucé de Naruto. A ses cotés Hinata était aussi pâle qu'un linge. Quant à Ino, elle se tenait droite comme un « i », le visage vide de toute expression, et il en était de même pour Shikamaru. Seul Sasuke resta naturel. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, lui lançant un regard encourageant. Son attitude nonchalante lui réchauffa le cœur et au fond, elle admira une fois de plus son aptitude à rester calme en toutes circonstances. Sakura prit alors une grande inspiration et leur raconta tout, du début tout droit sorti d'un conte de fée jusqu'à sa fin digne d'une tragédie shakespearienne.

Elle n'omit rien, pas même les détails les plus futiles aux événements les plus marquants. Souvent les Populaires se surprenaient à échanger un sourire sur tel ou tel souvenir, mais le fil de l'histoire perdit de sa légèreté pour devenir de plus en plus sombre. La jeune fille évoqua alors sa grossesse. Une expression nostalgique se dessina sur ses traits émaciés. Elle se mit à parler avec animation, expliquant sa joie, le bonheur que cette nouvelle lui avait provoqué. La jeune fille leur parut soudain comme la Sakura de l'époque celle qui débordait de vie. Puis son visage se voila et elle raconta les complications qu'elle avait rencontrées, puis sa chute dans les escaliers de sa maison de vacances. Ce fut d'une voix brisée qu'elle évoqua son réveil, seule dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Elle leur détailla avec soin la froideur qu'avait eue sa mère lorsqu'elle lui annonça la mort de son bébé. Le plus dur fut d'appeler Naruto. A ce souvenir, les deux ex-amants eurent la même réaction : Ils fermèrent les yeux pour refouler leurs larmes. Les jours qui suivirent sa fausse couche furent les plus affreux que la jeune fille eut à vivre, seule, sans le soutien de sa famille ou la présence de son petit-ami elle avait cru mourir. Mais ce n'était rien face au déchirement que son cœur avait ressenti quand Naruto l'avait quitté. Sakura savait que c'était complètement sa faute, elle n'avait pas le droit de priver ce petit être de quatre mois de la vie qu'il aurait dû avoir, et par-dessus tout elle s'en voulait d'avoir eu la folie de le garder. Sa gorge se noua quand elle exposa ses pensées à voix haute. Mais elle se ressaisit bien vite, déterminée à tout leur dire. Elle souleva alors les manches de son chemiser, dévoilant les fines cicatrices sur son bras droit et l'épais bandage blanc sur le gauche. Elle évoqua ensuite son dégout pour son propre corps qui s'était principalement manifesté par l'anorexie et la douleur d'avoir tout perdu par la scarification.

« Voilà, désormais vous savez tout. », fit Sakura en ajusta les manches de son chemiser.

Elle joua un court instant avec l'un des boutons de son vêtement avant que les doigts agiles de Sasuke ne l'aidèrent à les fermer. Elle eut un rire nerveux pour masquer ses larmes.

Hinata se leva, passa distraitement ses mains sur la jupe de son uniforme avant d'attraper son sac. Naruto lâcha un soupire tout en jetant sa cigarette par la fenêtre.

« Hina… murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa petite amie.

-Ne me touche pas ! » hurla la jeune fille.

Elle s'était soudainement retournée et Sakura fut choquée lorsqu'elle vit le visage de celle qui l'avait remplacé. Ses grands yeux nacrés étaient noyés de larmes, et ils trahissaient une profonde tristesse. Le bras du jeune homme glissa alors lentement le long de son corps.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu lui as fait. Tu n'imagines même pas la douleur que tu lui as causée. En fait, je crois que tu peux aller te faire voir avec toutes tes belles paroles, parce qu'à cet instant, tu me dégoutes », cracha-t-elle.

Le visage rouge de colère, sa « petite-amie » essuya rageusement les larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues. Elle ramassa son sac de cours et quitta la pièce, claquant la porte. Ino laissa échapper un petit ricanement, avant de passer négligemment une main dans ses cheveux. Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Sakura s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche, encore secouée par la réaction qu'avait eu la jeune brune. Et dire que depuis le début de cette histoire elle n'avait fait que la blâmer, la détester, voire la haïr. Et aujourd'hui, elle la voyait sous un tout nouveau jour : Comme l'amie qu'elle avait été autrefois.

Sakura ferma les yeux, soulagée de savoir que toute la vérité était enfin révélée. Elle sentit la table à sa droite trembler, et en conclut que Sasuke s'était assis dessus. Elle ouvrit les yeux et celui-ci lui jeta un vague regard avant de s'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. La jeune fille fut ravie, elle avait vu l'ombre d'un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

« Tu es fière de toi ? » s'écria une voix familière.

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et lui attrapa le poignet sans ménagement. Sakura émit un petit cri de douleur. Mais l'instant d'après, il fut brusquement repoussé en arrière et la pression sur son poignet diminua. Sasuke s'était soudainement dressé devant elle.

« Putain, mais c'est quoi ton problème ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Mon problème ? Tu me demandes ce qu'est mon problème ? J'ai perdu mon enfant ! » lui répondit Naruto totalement hors de lui.

Sakura tressaillit quand elle vit le visage de celui qu'elle aimait encore, totalement ravagé de douleur. Son cœur manqua un battement, car aujourd'hui encore elle en été responsable. Elle posa une main tremblante sur le bras de Sasuke afin de lui demander de s'écarter. Elle fixa alors Naruto droit dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'ils échangeaient ce genre de regard où l'amour avait été remplacé par la douleur. Elle comprit alors que toute la peine qu'il avait ressenti, il l'avait noyé dans sa relation avec Hinata, et que maintenant que celle-ci avait volé en éclat, il perdait pied. A l'instar d'elle qui avait sombré à cœur perdu dans la douleur, Naruto s'était jeté à corps perdu dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Mais maintenant que le secret qui pesait sur leurs épaules était enfin révélé, ils devaient faire face à la vérité qu'ils n'avaient eu de cesse de fuir. Pour la première fois de leurs vies, ils devaient se comporter comme des adultes.

« Naruto, je suis.. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur Ebisu avant que Sakura n'ait pu finir sa phrase. Le surveillant pénétra alors dans la pièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, à vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'Uzumaki et Haruno s'embrouillent mais pas à ce que le grand Sasuke Uchiha s'interpose… Wow.

-Tu sais quoi ? Tu nous emmerdes avec tes commentaires à la con. T'as pas autre chose à foutre de ton temps que de venir faire des chier des lycéens ? C'est parce-que tu as raté ta vie, c'est ça ? »

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Naruto et cela fendit le cœur à Sakura de le voir ainsi.

« Dis-moi Uzumaki, tu as tes règles ou un truc du genre pour être une vraie chieuse aujourd'hui ou ça a un rapport avec ta nana qui vient de se barrer en pleurs ? railla Ebisu.

-Tu me les casse », déclara Naruto.

A son tour il empoigna son sac et quitta la pièce.

« Bon c'est l'heure, fit Ino en se levant aussi. Sakura ? »

La jeune fille sursauta.

« Oui ?

-Il faudrait qu'on trouve le temps de se voir, en dehors du lycée j'entends. »

Encore abasourdie, l'adolescente se contenta d'hocher la tête alors que la Reine s'en allait, Kiba sur ses talons. Il ne restait plus que Sasuke et elle. Son ami ne perdit pas un instant pour ramasser leurs sacs.

« Allons-y », décida-t-il.

Sakura l'observa un court moment, se reposant de nouveau cette étonnante facilité qu'il avait de s'adapter à n'importe quelle situation. Il tira vivement sur la fermeture éclair de son sac et le lui tendit. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de le mettre sur son épaule. Elle chancela légèrement sous le poids de son cartable. Ils s'avancèrent alors vers la sortie.

« Au fait Haruno, fit Ebisu dans leur dos, ton frère m'a tapé un scandale parce-que tu étais collée. Il t'attend devant. »

L'adolescente marqua un temps d'arrêt, se souvenant que Sasori avait décidé de la surveiller comme une casserole de lait sur le feu pour le temps que durerait son séjour. Elle lâcha un juron avant de presser Sasuke.

Lorsqu'ils dépassèrent les grilles de l'établissement, l'adolescente reconnut de suite la voiture de son frère. Elle se tourna vers Sasuke mais déjà l'automobile fit une brusque embardée et se gara devant eux. La vitre du conducteur s'abaissa, dévoilant la mine renfrognée de Sasori.

« Montez », dit-il.

Les yeux verts de Sakura eurent une bref lueur de panique, mais voyant Sasuke s'installer nonchalamment à l'arrière, elle le suivit. Et alors qu'elle attachait sa ceinture, sa main effleura le bras de Sasuke. Celui-ci trésaillit.

« Excuse-moi. »

Il haussa les épaules avec tant de désinvolture qu'elle crut s'être trompée. Mais son regard ne fit que confirmer ses soupçons. La raison pour laquelle il avait soigneusement évité tout contact avec elle était pourtant évidente. La nuit même où Sakura s'était tailladée, il en avait fait de même. Ils étaient aussi lâches l'un que l'autre.

Durant les dix minutes que durèrent le trajet, Sasori n'avait pas une seule fois desserré les dents. Plusieurs fois Sakura avait tenté de capter son regard, mais en vain. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait lui retomber dessus.

« On est arrivé. »

La voix de son frère la tira de ses pensées. La voiture s'était garée dans l'allée centrale du jardin Haruno. C'est presque sans sourciller que Sakura remarqua l'absence des voitures de ses parents. Sasuke ouvrit sa portière.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. On se voit demain Sakura. »

La jeune fille réagit au quart de tour, et détacha sa ceinture avant de bondir hors du véhicule. Elle le rattrapa par la main devant son portail.

« Sasuke, il le faut, commença la jeune fille, s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle.

-Demain. On aura tout le temps de discuter. »

Sasuke laissa sa phrase se perdre dans l'imagination de la jeune fille. Peut-être que maintenant qu'elle lui avait révélé sa vérité, il allait lui faire part de la sienne. Sakura choisit de prendre son mal en patience, demain n'était pas si long après tout. Elle lui fit un sourire timide alors qu'il esquissait un pas vers la rue.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvé », murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme marqua un temps d'arrêt, et si Sakura ne le connaissait pas, elle aurait cru qu'il se serait apprêté à lui dire quelque chose. Mais comme elle s'en doutait, il reprit son chemin sans un regard en arrière. Le cœur de la rose éprouva pour la seconde fois cette agréable sensation d'aller mieux.

Quand elle jeta son sac sur une des chaises du vestibule, un claquement sec de porte de placard lui indiqua que son frère l'attendait dans la cuisine. Sakura se retint de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque fois qu'elle touche à un bout de bonheur, le destin semblait lui en faire payer le prix cher ? Quelle injustice. Elle pénétra dans la cuisine avec un peu d'appréhension. Et comme le redoutait, Sasori avait la mine grave. Des mèches de cheveux retombaient de façon désordonnée sur son front, ses yeux vermillions étaient sombres, et sa bouche se tordait dans une grimace énervée. Il lui tendit un paquet de gâteau et Sakura se mordit les lèvres. Quant à lui, il se servit deux grandes tranches de pain qu'il tartina de confiture de fraise. A la vue de cette marmelade gluante rougeâtre, Sakura se sentit défaillir. C'était comme si une main invisible lui tordait les boyaux, et sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, sa vision se brouilla et son corps se cambra. Elle se précipita sur le lavabo mais son organisme lui fit défaut et elle dut vomir dans la poubelle. Sasori se leva d'un bond et se précipita sur sa sœur, sauf qu'elle le repoussa.

« Ne m'approcha pas », marmonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

A quatre pattes sur le sol de leur cuisine, Sakura subissait le contrecoup de ses aveux. Elle avait essayé d'ignorer les vertiges qui l'avaient prise durant leur trajet en voiture, inutilement. Un brusque soubresaut la força à se plier en deux. Elle était en nage, comme toutes les fois où elle avait jeuné pendant plusieurs jours. _L'anorexie_. C'était un autre problème épineux auquel Sakura devait faire face, mais c'était aussi la première fois que la douleur était si virulente. Une main fraiche se posa sur son front.

« Bon sang, tu es brûlante », s'exclama son frère.

En croisant son regard paniqué, Sakura sut qu'elle devait vraiment être mal en point. Avec facilité, il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, décida Sasori.

-Non. »

Sakura avait parlé avec force. Alors qu'il l'allongeait dans son lit, il murmura son prénom. Ses sourcils étaient froncés d'inquiétude. Il s'éclipsa dans sa salle de bain et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Avec précaution il déposa un gant de toilette humide sur son front.

« Bon okay, pas d'hôpital, mais laisse-moi au moins appeler notre médecin. »

Son ton était presque suppliant. Sakura avait mal, voir son frère souffrir sous ses yeux lui causait une douleur presque incommensurable.

« Va chercher Sasuke », dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Le visage de son frère eut une expression déconcertée, mais il finit par consentir à obéir.

Sasori revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Les paroles de son frère résonnèrent dans l'escalier.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle veut te voir, lui expliquait-il. Tu n'es pas médecin aux dernières nouvelles. »

La porte de la chambre de la jeune fille s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Sasuke. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Sakura éprouva un immense soulagement. C'est alors que son cœur lâcha.

A son réveil Sakura rencontra une lumière éblouissante. Bien qu'elle fût totalement certaine de n'être jamais venue ici, elle reconnaissait parfaitement ces murs blancs. Si elle s'attendait à ça. Ses bras étaient couverts de perfusions et diverses électrodes étaient collées sur sa poitrine. Du coin de l'œil, elle suivit l'enchevêtrement de câbles qui la reliait aux patches et à cette espèce de machine infernale qui émettait un bip désagréable en fonction des battements de son cœur. Elle ferma les yeux, profondément écœurée. Elle souffla bruyamment quand elle remarqua que certains câbles étaient directement reliés à son nez. C'était officiel, Sakura détestait vraiment l'hôpital. Son regard se porta sur la fenêtre, les stores bleus étaient relevés de moitié, lui permettant de voir au-dehors. La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, et un ciel clair, dénué de tous nuages surplombait la ville. Ses yeux verts se perdirent dans la contemplation des immeubles qui se dessinaient au loin. Des bruits de pas attirèrent néanmoins son attention sur sa gauche, là où se trouvait la porte.

« Votre sœur a eu beaucoup de chance, disait une voix. Qui sait ce que son cerveau aurait pu subit comme dommage si ce jeune homme n'avait pas relancé son cœur à temps. »

Au moment même où Sakura entendit la poignée de la porte s'actionner, elle ferma les yeux et força sa respiration à se caler sur un rythme régulier. Les pas d'une démarche lourde s'arrêtèrent à coté de son lit. Une main robuste s'empara de la sienne, chatouillant les os de son poignet.

« Je sais que vous êtes réveillée mademoiselle », reprit la même voix que celle du couloir.

Si l'adolescente en avait eu la force, elle aurait sûrement rougi et fait son sourire désolé. Mais elle ressentait une telle fatigue, un épuisement si puissant que c'était à peine si ouvrir les yeux ne lui parut pas douloureux. Son regard rencontra les pupilles noirs de son interlocuteur.

« Bonsoir, je m'appelle Dan et c'est moi le docteur qui m'occupe du département des troubles de l'adolescence. »

Malgré le ton rassurant du médecin, Sakura sentit une peur horrible s'insinuer dans son esprit. Avait-elle bien entendu « _troubles de l'adolescence_ » ? Elle jeta un regard furieux à son frère qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Sasori avait à la fois un pied dedans et à l'extérieur de la pièce, comme s'il hésitait entre entrer ou s'enfuir. Mais la jeune fille préférait qu'à cet instant que son frère soit loin d'elle, car elle ne lu pardonnerait pas de si tôt cette trahison.

« Voici donc la situation, poursuivit Dan, aujourd'hui ton cœur a lâché, ton cerveau n'a pas été oxygéné pendant une cinquantaine de secondes. Jusque-là, rien de grave disons, aucunes séquelles. Le problème Sakura, c'est que pour ton un mètre soixante-trois, tu ne fais que quarante-et-un kilos. Ton taux de graisse est de 2%, autant dire nul. Quant à tes bras, je vois qu'on a dû te recoudre, sans parler…

-La liste est encore longue docteur ? l'interrompit Sakura. Mon état ne me permet plus de rester suffisamment éveillée pour entendre ce discours peu glorieux à mon égard. »

Au lieu d'avoir une mine déconcertée, le docteur eut un sourire conciliant.

« Tsunade avait raison, tu as décidément la langue bien pendue. »

La jeune fille plissa les yeux, de sorte que l'arrêt de son nez ressorte. Qu'est que sa proviseure venait faire dans cette histoire ? Dan tapota l'une des aiguilles qu'elle avait dans le bras.

« Ceci est ta perfusion, lui expliqua-t-il. Ton frère ma parlé de votre compromis. Si tu veux mon avis, tu cours tout droit à ta perte en refusant de te faire soigner dès maintenant. Je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu as ce genre de malaise ? »

Sakura garda obstinément le silence, dévoilant la plus éloquente des réponses.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette perfusion va t'apporter le nombre de calories nécessaire pour que ton organisme récupère. Mais quand elle sera vide, toi-seule sera responsable de ce qui arrivera. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Sasori avant de quitter la pièce, les mains derrière le dos. Le frère et la sœur gardèrent durant un long moment le silence avant que l'un d'eux ne cède.

« Maman est partie en thalasso dans le sud et Papa est quelque part en Europe », murmura-t-il.

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire. A cet instant précis, ses parents auraient pu être morts que cela ne l'aurait même pas touché.

« Je vais… Je vais te chercher des fringues, tu n'as que ton uniforme dans ton sac. »

Il pianota quelques instants sur le bois de la porte avant de la refermer.

Quelque chose se brisa dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Jamais elle n'oublierait l'expression totalement désemparée de son frère. C'en était trop pour elle, la sollicitude des Populaires, l'aveu de sa fausse couche, son malaise cardiaque et maintenant « ça ». Sakura ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posa son front contre ses genoux osseux et fondit en larmes.

Les premiers pas furent les plus difficiles. Avec une hésitation digne d'un enfant qui apprenait à marcher, Sakura avançait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. D'une poigne ferme Sasori la soutenait. A son réveil, la jeune fille s'était longuement entretenue avec la psychologue du service ou du moins celle-ci avait beaucoup parlé. De cet entretien Sakura ne gardait qu'un vague souvenir, hormis le mot « _mort_ ». En traversant le vestibule, elle frissonna. Comme c'était ironique. Elle qui se disait trop lâche pour se trancher les veines, elle avait choisi de laisser son corps mourir à petit feu. Quelle ineptie.

Sasori avait voulu la conduire dans sa chambre mais elle avait refusé. Elle désirait à tout prix éviter de se retrouver seule. Bien qu'elle détestait cette pièce, le salon lui parut être l'endroit le plus adapté à la situation. Elle alluma la télévision au même moment où Sasori pénétra dans la pièce, un plateau repas. En voyant la lueur de panique qu'il y avait dans les yeux de sa sœur, il s'expliqua.

« Le docteur m'a dit que tu devais te réhabituer à la vue de la nourriture. Il y a encore un mois tu pouvais supporter de manger une salade. »

Sakura détourna le regard pour le porter sur l'émission de télé-achat. Mais l'odeur de la vinaigrette lui brulait le nez et elle devait résister coute que coute à l'envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

La journée passa lentement pour Sakura. Elle avait occupée son temps entre somnoler devant la télé et à bouquiner. Quand elle était éveillée Sasori essayait de lui faire la conversation, il tenait absolument à stimuler son esprit mais au par-dessus tout, il espérait qu'avec ses questions, en apprendre plus. Sakura savait pertinemment à quel petit jeu son frère était en train de jouer, aussi ne se laissa-t-elle pas tomber dans le piège.

« Au fait, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe entre Sasuke et toi ? » s'enquit Sasori.

Cette question désarçonna la jeune fille. Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout le monde semblait la relier à Sasuke ? Comme s'ils étaient brusquement devenus indissociables et qu'on ne pouvait imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Elle fronça les sourcils et dissimula son malaise en passant une main dans ses cheveux rose emmêlés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il se passe entre nous, soupira Sakura.

-Bien des choses. Il y a un an encore si je lui aurais dit que tu étais en train de te tordre de douleur en grinçant son nom, il m'aurait ri au nez. Pourtant tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait ? »

Elle garda le silence et tout naturellement il prit ça pour une réponse positive.

« Il s'est rué chez nous, lui dit Sasori. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé la vie, il t'a prodigué un massage cardiaque alors que moi… »

Sakura pouvait lire tout l'angoisse sur le visage de son frère, tentait de lui dissimuler dans ses mots. Elle s'en voulait – du plus profond de son être – de le faire souffrir ainsi. Le voir comme ça ne ressemblait en rien au Sasori qu'elle connaissait. Elle prit douloureusement conscience qu'elle n'était pas si seule dans cette histoire, que ce soit de près ou de loin tous gardait un œil sur elle.

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin. Sakura tenta de se lever du canapé, mais le bruit de pas de son frère dévalant les escaliers à toute allure l'en dissuada. Elle se rassit, non sans pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. A part ce matin pour prendre sa douche ou encore pour être allée deux fois aux toilettes, elle n'avait pas bougé de ce canapé. Elle entendit son frère parler, quand une voix étonnamment familière emplit le vestibule. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, si bien qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Avec un empressement soudain, Sakura se leva, faisant fit de la douleur qui lui tiraillait l'arrière des genoux. Tout en sautillant sur une jambe, elle gagna l'imposant miroir qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher ses lèvres d'esquisser un rictus à la vue de ses traits amincis et de ses jours creuses. Alors que la porte se refermait, elle passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux roses Elle se figea d'horreur quand quelques unes de ses mèches restèrent dans sa paume. Elle leva alors les yeux mais le regard de la jeune fille dans le miroir lui était totalement étranger.

« Tiens Sakura, devine qui est là ? » déclara son frère en pénétrant dans la pièce.

L'adolescente se retourna vivement et se hâta de dissimuler sa main droite dans son dos. Ses lèvres pâles laissèrent entrapercevoir un maigre sourire. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer la personne derrière lui.

« Sasuke », souffla-t-elle.

Un silence pesant régnait entre les deux adolescents. Préférant leur laisser un peu d'intimité Sasori était retourné dans sa chambre pour qu'ils se retrouvent seuls. Sakura était affreusement mal à l'aise, elle avait tout juste eu le temps de dissimuler ses mèches de cheveux dans la poche arrière de son jean, que Sasuke s'asseyait sur le canapé et qu'il tapotait la place vide à coté de lui. Elle nota que c'était la première fois qu'il était dans son salon et l'habituel mal être qu'elle ressentait dans cette pièce lui donnait le tournis. Il fallait absolument qu'elle pense à autre chose, qu'elle se _distrait_. Involontairement elle serra les poings, enfonçant ses courts ongles dans la paume de ses mains.

« Naruto et Hinata, c'est fini. Elle a cassé », lança Sasuke sous le ton de la conversation.

Au son de sa voix, les muscles de Sakura se décontractèrent. Elle se sentit capable de respirer de nouveau normalement.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Sakura avait essayé d'adopter un ton décontracté, mais sa voix chevrettant trahissait toute l'émotion que cette nouvelle lui causait. Une fois encore elle envia celle nonchalance dont son ami savait si bien jouer.

« J'en sais trop rien, mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela ait un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé mardi, en colle. »

Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'un brusque sentiment de culpabilité s'invitait en elle. L'espace d'une seconde elle crut qu'elle se sentait coupable vis à vis de Naruto avant de réaliser que c'était bien pour Hinata qu'elle était désolée. Dire qu'elle avait vouée une haine sans nom à celle qui l'avait remplacée, Sakura s'en mordait les doigts aujourd'hui. Hinata et elle étaient amies avant cette histoire et elles auraient dû continuer à l'être pendant et après.

« Je n'aurai pas dû en parler, marmonna Sakura.

-Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas à cause de ce que tu as dit mais comment Naruto s'est comporté avec toi. »

Elle leva son visage vers lui, mais Sasuke avait la tête baissée et ses mèches brunes dissimulaient la moindre de ses expressions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-C'est évident que cet imbécile est encore amoureux de toi », cracha-t-il.

Sakura fut choquée, non pas parce qu'il venait de dire mais par la manière dont il les avait dites. Elle, qui quelques instant plus tôt enviait son indifférence, remarquait pour la première fois, un regain d'intérêt. Mais cela l'inquiétait. Cette virulence ne faisait pas partie de Sasuke. Bien sûr elle le connaissait arrogant et mesquin mais jamais… _méchant_. Hors c'était bien avec méchanceté qu'il parlait de son meilleur ami. Sakura se força à respirer un grand coup. Sasuke ne pouvait pas lui avoir balancé ça à la légère, il était beaucoup trop malin et observateur pour ça. S'il lui avait dit ça, c'était parce que c'était clair dans son esprit. Naruto l'aimait… Si Sakura en aurait eu la force dans ses jambes, elle se serait trainée jusqu'à la cuvette des toilettes pour vomir. Elle aurait voulu trouver quelque chose à dire mais la vérité c'était qu'elle aimait encore Naruto.

A court de mots, elle choisit donc de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Mais le jeune homme bondit comme s'il s'était brulé. Les yeux de Sakura s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à une telle réaction quand soudain elle comprit. Le beau coquard sur le visage de Sasuke était la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle garda le silence tout en le dévisageant. Comment faisait-il pour être tout le temps là pour elle, alors qu'il vivait avec un monstre ?

« Surtout ne commence pas, murmura-t-il. Ne commence pas à vouloir régler mes problèmes.

-Toujours la même rengaine », répliqua-t-elle.

Sasuke eut un sourire et posa sa main sur son crâne rose. Sakura se raidit mais ne dit rien.

« Prends soin de toi, Sakura. »

Deux jours après, Sakura était de nouveau égal à elle-même, bien mais toujours malade. Ce qui semblait physiquement paradoxal mais psychologiquement réalisable. L'esprit domine le corps, tel était son nouveau crédo quand elle posa un pied hors du lit ce matin-là. Après avoir attendu toute la journée de la veille que Sasuke vienne la voir, elle avait décidé de prendre les choses en main. Vêtue de son uniforme Sakura se rendit au lycée pour faire signer ses absences. Anko avait appelé chez elle dans la matinée et avait menacé de venir lui botter les fesses en personne si elle ne venait pas aujourd'hui même. Elle se rendit donc au lycée à l'heure où les dernières classes finissaient les cours. Elle se dirigea vers le bâtiment administratif, ignorant les quelques murmures que la fugace vision de ses cheveux rose provoquaient à son passage devant la grille. Mais au lieu de se précipiter directement dans le bureau d'Anko, elle fut poussée dans une salle sur sa droite. Une main lui enserra la taille alors qu'une autre lui bâillonna la bouche. Sakura se serait surement débattu si elle n'avait pas reconnu de justesse le parfum de son ravisseur, celui-même qu'elle lui avait offert pour ses seize ans.

« Naruto ! » hurla-t-elle, une fois qu'il l'eut relâché.

Perché au milieu d'une photocopieuse, son ex petit-ami lui envoya une œillade grognarde.

« Sakura ! »

Il fit une mauvaise imitation de sa voix aiguë. La jeune fille ne releva pas, elle se contenta de garder le silence. Ses cheveux blonds était un véritable champ de bataille, sa chemise était froissée et sa cravate dénouée. Naruto faisait vraiment négligé. Mais le plus effrayant était ses yeux : étriqués et injectés de sang. Elle sut qu'il avait fumé un joint, voire deux, quelques minutes plus tôt. Sakura croisa les bras sur sa poitrine quasi-inexistante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-J'avais juste envie de te voir. On ne se voit pas souvent ces temps-ci, tout comme Sasuke. »

Elle ne répondit pas, attendant tout simplement qu'il lui dise pourquoi il l'avait emmené ici.

« Tu te souviens du jour où tu es tombée amoureuse de moi. » l'interrogea Naruto, sans la regarder.

Quelle question. Evidemment que Sakura se souvenait de ce jour-là, comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier de toute façon ? Mais ce qui la dérangeait, c'était depuis qu'elle était sortie avec lui, pas une seule fois elle n'y avait pensé. Elle se rappelait avec qu'elle naïveté elle se levait et que tous les matins elle choisissait de l'aimer pour une nouvelle raison. Comme si elle savait que quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette histoire. A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'elle y avait repensé, ce fut quand Ino lui avait mis la tête dans les toilettes.

« Comment oublier le jour où tu m'as sauvé la vie ? » dit-elle à voix basse.

Sakura ne supportait pas cette faiblesse qui faisait trembler ses membres. Elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui la prenait à chaque fois qu'elle était en présence de Naruto. Il sauta les pieds joints au sol. La salle des photocopieuses était une pièce petite et exiguë, ce qui expliquait pourquoi en même pas en deux enjambées, il était devant elle. Sakura prit peur, elle savait que quelqu'un sous l'emprise d'un joint n'était pas dangereux, mais le Naruto qui se tenait devant elle lui était totalement inconnu. Elle fit un pas en arrière et se heurta à la porte derrière elle. L'adolescent posa une main sur le panneau de bois, puis une deuxième, l'emprisonnant entre ses bras. Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il aurait suffi que l'un d'eux n'esquisse que le moindre mouvement pour qu'ils se touchent. Mais contrairement à ce que Sakura avait tant redouté, cette proximité ne lui faisait rien. Son corps avait tout simplement arrêté de trembler et ses battements de cœur étaient calmes. Ce fut alors qu'il inclina la tête vers elle et que son front vint se poser sur le sien.

« La personne qui t'a sauvé de la noyade ce jour-là, ce n'était pas moi, mais Sasuke », susurra Naruto.

Bien que le souffle de son ex petit-ami fut chaud, ce qu'il venait de lui dira la glaça instantanément.

« Tu es tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, Sakura. »

Au son de sa voix, elle sut que non seulement qu'il lui disait la vérité mais qu'il était profondément désolé. S'excusait-il pour tout ou pour lui _avoir menti_ depuis le début ? de l'avoir mise _enceinte_ ? ou pour _l'avoir abandonnée_ ? Elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ses yeux bleus. Sakura voyait Naruto sans le voir, elle avait fini de l'idéaliser et par la même occasion, de l'aimer.

« Il semblerait. »

L'indifférence de Sakura était palpable que même sa voix était détachée.

« Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Cette fois c'est bel et bien terminé », poursuit-elle.

Naruto recula de deux pas, laissant choir ses bras le long de son corps, totalement déboussolé. En temps normal elle se serait précipitée sur lui mais à cet instant précis elle était profondément désolée que ça se finisse ainsi. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt néanmoins.

« _Je n'ai qu'un seul souhait : ne renonce pas à ta vivacité pour moi et continue de vivre._ »

Sakura pivota et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

« Si cela peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas renoncé à ma vivacité d'esprit et crois-moi, j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à vivre. »

L'adolescente s'en alla, sans un regard en arrière. En traversant le couloir du bâtiment, un drôle de gargouillement se fit entendre. Elle posa une main sur son bas-ventre, étonnée. Son appétit venait de se manifester.

Sakura envoya Anko au diable, ses absences pouvaient bien attendre demain. Avec un entrain surprenant elle descendit du bus qui la ramenait chez elle. Le ciel gronda au-dessus d'elle, mais les nuages noirs qui se profilaient à l'horizon ne gâchaient en rien sa bonne humeur. Elle appréciait les lumières rassurantes des lampadaires qui éclairaient sa rue dans cette nuit sombre. Bien que Sasori lui avait dit de minimiser ses efforts et de l'appeler au moindre signe de fatigue, Sakura se sentait parfaitement bien et elle était clairement décidé à ne pas rentrer chez elle tout de suite. Ses pas la guidèrent non devant son portail, mais devant celui des Uchiha. Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le jardin pour se rendre dans la dépendance de Sasuke, un bruit de verre brisée attira son attention. L'adolescente se figea avant de se tourner vers l'imposante maison familiale. Depuis qu'elle était amie avec Sasuke, jamais elle n'était allée chez lui. Ils restaient la plupart du temps chez elle. Ce n'était que tout récemment qu'elle avait découvert sa garçonnière, mais jamais ô grand jamais, il ne l'avait emmené chez lui. Elle retourna sur ses pas quand cette fois une voix d'homme la fit s'arrêter.

« Ne la touche pas ! » hurla Sasuke.

Le cœur de Sakura rata un battement et avant même qu'elle ne se rende compte de ce qu'elle faisait, elle se précipitait vers la maison. A cet instant, un éclair déchira le ciel.

L'entrée était dans le noir le plus complet et il régnait un silence de mort. Sakura se sentit profondément désorientée. Dans un reflexe bien connu de son corps, elle se mordit la langue jusqu'à ce que le goût du sang soit à la limite de l'écœurer. Elle se força à retrouver son calme et à réfléchir de manière logique. Du coin de l'œil l'adolescente perçut un faible rai de lumière qui s'échappait de sous une porte à sa droite. Alors à tâtons elle avança, les mains en avant pour lui éviter de se prendre le moindre obstacle. Sakura parvint à gagner la porte et elle colla son oreille dessus pour tenter d'entendre quelque chose.

« …Ta mère et toi êtes tellement pathétiques. Toujours à vous plaindre, à pleurnicher…

-Tu as bu Fugaku. Tu es complètement ivre. »

Sakura reconnut sans peine la voix de Mikoto Uchiha. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir souvent croisé, plus jeune, durant diverses réunions au collège. Le bruit mât d'une claque la ramena à l'instant présent.

« Toi ne bouge pas », reprit Fugaku d'une voix forte pour couvrir les cris de sa femme.

Autre bruit mât.

« Maman ! »

La jeune fille ne réfléchit pas à deux fois et alors que le tonnerre grondait au loin et que la pluie s'abattait sur Konoha, Sakura fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce.

Le salon chic des Uchiha qu'elle avait entraperçu un jour sur le téléphone de Naruto deux ans plus tôt était sens dessus dessous. Les canapés étaient renversés, les chaises éparpillées et hormis une seule lampe toutes les autres étaient brisées. Mais son regard ne s'attarda pas sur le désordre, mais plutôt sur l'homme en face d'elle et la femme allongée au sol à ses pieds. Fugaku Uchiha la fixa de ses iris les plus froids et elle frémit.

« Sakura, sors d'ici immédiatement ! » lui ordonna Sasuke.

Elle pivota vers lui et dut contenir un frémissement à la vue de son visage tuméfier par les coups qu'il avait reçu avant son arrivée.

« Tu as invité ta petite-copine Sasuke ? Ta mère ne te suffisait pas comme spectacle ? »

En entendant ces mots Sakura comprit tout le dégout que cet homme pouvait inspirer à Sasuke, parce qu'elle le ressentait aussi. Elle serra les poings mais avant d'être capable de faire quoi que se soit, son ami lui attrapa le poignet.

« Pars. Ceci ne te concerne pas ! »

Ses yeux onyx n'avaient plus rien de rassurant, mais par-delà la peur qu'il voulait lui provoquer, elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude. Mais elle secoua la tête, elle ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Elle lui devait bien ça.

« A mon tour d'être ton _échappatoire_, Sasuke. »

Alors seulement Fugaku Uchiha fondit sur eux et de sa main il écarta Sakura. Les faibles jambes de la jeune fille ne résistèrent pas et elle alla s'écraser contre un pan du mur. Bien que sonnée, elle vit Sasuke se précipiter sur son père, le visage totalement déformé par la haine. Elle sut qu'à cet instant qu'elle ne disposait que de très peu de temps pour sortir sa mère d'ici. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait cru qu'elle était morte, mais c'était avec un soulagement infini qu'elle vit sa poitrine se soulever. Alors Sakura rampa jusqu'à Mikoto et au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle la traina jusqu'à l'entrée. L'adolescente était en sueur son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort sa tête lui tournait au point qu'elle ne soit plus capable de marcher droit et elle ressentait cette irrépressible envie de vomir, là maintenant, tout de suite. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, celle du bas commençait déjà à enfler. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit de céder, elle n'en avait pas le temps. La pluie tapait fort contre les fenêtres de la baie vitrée quand elle retourna au salon.

« Va-t-en ! » cria Sasuke.

Mais Sakura ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Assit au-dessus du corps de son géniteur, il avait les mains posées sur son cou. Il s'apprêtait à l'étrangler, à le tuer, elle en était certaine. Le regard que les deux adolescents échangèrent à cet instant suffit à Fugaku pour faire basculer son fils et les positions se retrouvèrent inversées. Tout se passa très vite dans la tête de Sakura et la seconde qui suivie, elle s'était emparée d'un vase qui trainait sur la table basse de l'entrée. Elle entendit Mikoto hurler mais trop tard et déjà le corps de son mari basculait en arrière. Tel le glas de la _justice_, Sakura avait abattu le vase sur la tête de cet homme alors que la foudre frappait la maison.

_Justice _parce qu'à cet instant Sakura avait agi avec son cœur, elle avait agi avec loyauté mais surtout agi pour libérer Sasuke. _Justice_ parce que grâce à lui, elle avait combattu sa maladie pour lui venir en aide. _Justice_ parce qu'elle lui rendait avec cet acte, tout ce qu'il lui avait donné.

* * *

**Note:** Vu qu'on ne peut pas publier sur **fanfic-fr** je laisse donc ma note ici. Avant tout pardonnez mon retard monstrueux mais j'ai eu beaucoup à faire entre mon premier semestre à la fac et mon premier travail. Quoi qu'il en soit je vous souhaite à tous une bonne et heureuse année 2012 ! Celle-ci marquera bien évidemment la fin de cette fiction et de mes années sur skyrock.

Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes, mais je n'ai pas le courage de toute relire. Je verrai ça dans la semaine. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler. Je vous remercie à tous pour votre fidélité et j'attends avec impatience vos avis et théories.

Prenez soin de vous.

_Cammie_


	10. Chapitre 9 : Vengeance

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, je n'aurai pas foiré le "Parce que tu as laissé Rin mourir." C'est dit.  
_

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 9 : Vengeance

_De l'eau. Sakura en était entièrement entourée. Elle s'était sentie couler à l'instant où son flotteur lui avait échappé. Elle n'était qu'une enfant, une petite fille qui n'avait rien vécu et pourtant l'événement qui s'annonçait, allait bouleverser toute sa vie. Sakura avait commencé à paniquer quand elle fut irrémédiablement entrainée par le fond. Elle avait tenté de crier, en vain. L'eau avait eu vite fait de pénétrer dans sa gorge à peine avait-elle eu la bouche ouverte. Elle sentait ce poids dans sa cage thoracique, empêchant ses poumons de se gorger normalement d'air. Elle avait beau se débattre, ses mouvement étaient trop désordonnés pour lui être d'une quelconque aide. Désormais, elle se retrouvait entourée d'une nuée de bulle. Sakura avait tenté de retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps possible, mais elle finit par atteindre ses limites et ce fut naturellement qu'elle inspira. Grosse erreur. Quand l'eau s'infiltra dans ses narines, elle comprit qu'elle allait se noyer. Sauf qu'au milieu de toutes ces bulles, elle parvint à discerner la silhouette de celui qui serait son sauveur, nageant dans sa direction. Le frêle corps de Sakura n'étant plus en mesure de supporter cette épreuve, l'entraina dans l'inconscience. Mais avant qu'elle ne perde pied, Sakura fut certaine que les yeux, d'un noir aussi abyssal que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, ne lui voulaient que du bien. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle eu de cesse de les fuir depuis ce fameux jour ?_

Sakura n'eut aucune réaction quand le vase Ming qu'elle avait dans les mains explosa, lui entaillant les paumes. Quelques gouttelettes de son sang s'éparpillèrent sur le parquet en bois massif, sans pour autant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Et bien que le cri que Mikoto Uchiha poussa fut si puissant que ses poils s'hérissèrent et que la foudre s'abattit sur la maison au point de la faire trembler, elle ne bougea pas. Toute l'attention de Sakura était focalisée sur une seule chose, le corps inerte de Fugaku Uchiha à ses pieds.

Comme à son habitude, Sasuke fut le seul capable de lui faire retrouver ses esprits. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et elle se sentit secouée violement d'avant en arrière.

« Sakura ! » hurla-t-il.

Le simple fait qu'il prononce son prénom réussi à la sortir de son état de léthargie. Sakura sembla reprendre conscience de ce qui venait de se passer et également de ce dont elle était responsable. Son corps se mit à trembler alors qu'elle cherchait dans le regard de Sasuke cette flamme capable de la calmer, sauf qu'elle n'y trouva qu'inquiétude et colère.  
Alors ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle tomba à genoux, à coté du tyran qu'elle venait d'abattre, son corps se cambra de lui même et elle vomit à ses cotés son crime affreux.

Lorsque Sakura reprit ses esprits, elle était seule et la pluie tambourinait toujours sur les hautes fenêtres du salon Uchiha. Plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale, le faible faisceau de la lumière passant sous une porte, la rassurait. Elle tenta de se relever du canapé où on l'avait allongé, en vain. Ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir et ses os la faisaient affreusement souffrir. Sakura souffla, épuisée. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis son évanouissement ? Sasori savait-il où elle était ? Avait-elle vraiment tué Fugaku Uchiha ? Son corps fut pris d'un terrible frisson à cette dernière question. Il fallait absolument qu'elle se lève. Maintenant.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça finirait par arriver ! explosa Sasuke dans la pièce d'à coté.

-Et que voulais-tu que je fasse ? » répliqua une voix étrangement semblable.

Sakura se redressa sur un coude. Elle venait de reconnaître l'ainé Uchiha Itachi.

« C'est simple, on va finir ce que Sakura a commencé…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Sasuke…

-Pourquoi ça ? Il aurait pu te tuer tout à l'heure et toi et moi savons qu'il aurait pu…

-Il était ivre…

-Non maman, surtout ne lui cherche pas d'excuse. »

Le ton de Sasuke était soudainement devenu effrayant.

« Où est-il ? demanda Itachi, calmement.

-Dans sa chambre. Toujours dans les vaps.

-Et Sakura ?

-A coté… Mais où tu vas ?! » s'exclama son cadet.

La porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit et Itachi pénétra dans le salon. Il s'installa, non sans pousser un soupir, dans le fauteuil juste en face d'elle. Sakura tenta de se redresser, mais après une tentative maladroite, l'étudiant vint l'aider.

« Tu as maigri, lui dit-il en se rasseyant. Mais tu n'as pas l'air aussi mal en point. »

Sakura ignorait comment le prendre. Après tout Itachi était un Uchiha et les trois quarts des phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient des énigmes.

« Sasuke m'avait garanti qu'il s'occuperait bien de toi et je constate que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il avait réussi.

-Et il continuera, affirma-t-elle.

-Ça je n'en doute pas, vous êtes stupides l'un comme l'autre. »

Sakura eut un sourire.

« Garde ce charmant compliment pour elle, ce n'est pas moi qui me suis stupidement mis en danger ce soir. »

Accoudé dans l'embrassure de la porte, Sasuke les observait. Même si ses yeux étaient réduits en deux fentes obscures, son ironie était palpable. Sakura tenta de se lever, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Une fois encore Itachi fut tenté d'intervenir mais son cadet le devança. Avec une force surprenant il l'a remis sur pieds, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Sasuke. »

Elle n'avait pas osé protester, ni même esquisser le moindre mouvement de surprise quand la porte se referma sur Itachi. Elle n'avait pas oublié le regard que Sasuke lui avait jeté, elle avait pu y lire toute sa colère. Sauf qu'au lieu de ça, il prit son menton entre l'une de ses mains. Sakura avala difficilement sa salive.

« Ce que tu as fait était totalement irresponsable et ne te regardait pas », lui dit-il.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Sasuke l'a pris de vitesse.

« Mon… _père_ aurait pu te tuer tout à l'heure, aussi bien ma mère que moi.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ça avait dégénéré à ce point ? demanda finalement Sakura.

-Ça aurait changé quoi ? Au moins cette nuit, ma mère a réellement ouvert les yeux. Ce salaud ne fera plus jamais de mal. »

Il y eu un silence avant que Sakura ne pose la véritable question qui la tourmentait.

« Est-ce qu'il est… »

Elle n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase, après tout Sasuke l'avait parfaitement comprise. Dans un soupir il se détacha d'elle, lui relâchant son menton.

« Non. Il se réveillera demain avec une bonne gueule de bois, une demande de divorce et au pire une commotion cérébrale. »

Le corps de Sakura fut pris d'un léger frisson. L'espace d'une seconde elle avait cru l'avoir tué. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de sang sur les mains.

« Je suis soulagée que cette histoire soit terminée, murmura-t-elle. Et aussi… »

Elle ne put ajouter un mot de plus que Sasuke l'avait déjà prise dans ses bras. Une fois qu'il l'eut enlacé, elle se calma. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle s'était mise à trembler. Elle ignorait totalement pourquoi, mais elle savourait la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de Sasuke.

« Merci d'avoir été là pour moi, Sakura. »

Et elle se raccrocha à lui, le serrant un peu plus fort.

Le réveil fut particulièrement difficile pour Sakura, que se soit à cause des rayons de soleil qui lui brulaient les paupières ou du tintamarre que faisait son frère à l'étage d'en-dessous. Elle ouvrit les yeux, non sans ressentir un léger vertige. La faim lui tiraillait le ventre et elle hésitait entre se réjouir ou grogner. Elle resta de longues minutes à fixer un point invisible au plafond. Irrémédiablement elle repensa aux événements de la veille, mais pas à ce qui s'était passé chez les Uchiha, elle pensa à la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Naruto.

_« Tu es tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne, Sakura. »_

Naruto avait raison. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, Sasuke avait toujours veillé sur elle, que ce soit en la mettant en garde ou par des piques blessantes. Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. La vérité c'était qu'elle avait toujours haï Sasuke tout simplement parce qu'il savait lire derrière ses sourires et se moquer d'elle d'un simple regard. Parce qu'il avait toujours été là, témoin privilégié de ses colères silencieuses et confident malgré lui concernant ses parents. C'était tellement évident.

« Sakura, tu es réveillée ? » demanda son frère en pénétrant dans sa chambre.

Sasori tenait dans sa main un plateau repas lourdement chargé. L'odorat de Sakura lui permit d'identifier facilement du pain au chocolat, du lait chaud et des fraises. Elle se redressa d'un bond. Son frère venait-il réellement d'apporter de la nourriture dans sa chambre ? Sa réaction fut sans équivoque, elle bondit pieds joints sur son lit.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? lui demanda Sakura d'une voix chevrotante.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais eu une nuit un peu mouvementée, alors je suis venu t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant ce que Sasuke avait bien pu raconter comme histoire après qu'elle se soit endormie dans ses bras.

« Et je suis aussi venu te parler de ça », avoua Sasori en déposant des feuilles sur son lit.

Sakura se saisit de la première qu'elle eut sous la main. Son visage pâlit alors qu'elle s'emparait nerveusement des autres.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Itachi me les a apporté hier soir. Ce sont tous des centres spécialisés dans les troubles alimentaires et…

-Et puis quoi encore ? Tu comptes m'envoyer à Suna ? Seule ?! Mais y'a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ou quoi ?! s'égosilla Sakura.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant ! s'emporta son frère en déposant son plateau sur le bureau. Dans quelques mois tu devras passer tes examens d'entrée à l'université. Tu penses qu'ils vont s'encombrer d'une jeune fille malade ? Tu crois qu'au bout de combien de tes évanouissements ils vont te déclarer inapte ? Ou peut-être espères-tu que Sasuke veillera toujours sur toi ? »

Sakura tiqua de mécontentement.

« Tu crois que je ne suis pas consciente que Sasuke ne sera pas toujours là pour moi ? Toi aussi d'ailleurs. »

Sur ces mots elle jeta à la figure de son frère la brochure qu'elle avait encore dans les mains. Elle quitta la chambre le laissant en plan avec son plateau.

Sakura était terriblement énervée, contre son frère et elle. Surtout contre elle. Il fallait qu'elle règle ce problème d'anorexie au plus vite si elle voulait aller dans la même université que Sasuke. Mais au fond avait-elle seulement envie d'aller à l'université ? Pour y faire quoi ? Y étudier quoi ? Sakura s'arrêta, pensive. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas songé à ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard comme études.  
Sakura descendit jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara un café bien noir. Dans le reflet du micro-onde elle observa ses traits tirés et ses cheveux ternes caressant ses épaules nues. Cette image peu reluisante d'elle-même l'indifféra totalement. Sakura versa son café dans une tasse et quitta la cuisine. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à affronter les deux heures de philosophie qui l'attendait dès le début de la matinée, mais connaissant Anko, elle n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Dans les escaliers elle ignora volontairement son frère qui descendait. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et déposant son plateau sur une commode du vestibule, Sasori alla ouvrir. Curieuse, Sakura s'arrêta au milieu des marches et attendit. En temps normal, elle se serait attendue à voir Sasuke entrer, mais un simple coup d'œil à l'horloge lui suffit à décréter qu'il était trop tôt pour le voir surgir. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir une toute autre personne entrer.  
Hinata Hyûga.

Que Sasori laisse entrer Hinata était une chose mais qu'il la laisse l'accompagner au lycée en était une autre. Où était donc passé son coté grand frère protecteur ? Sakura soupira tout en tirant nerveusement sur la manche de la veste de son uniforme. Elle trouvait la situation extrêmement embarrassante. De son coté Hinata semblait ne pas réellement y prêter attention. Au volant de sa superbe voiture, elle conduisait avec prudence dans les rues de Konoha. Sakura songea qu'il était peut-être enfin temps qu'elle passe son permis, ceci lui éviterait d'être baladée contre son gré. Elle observa le bus qu'elle avait l'habitude de prendre avec Sasuke s'arrêter devant le centre commercial. Même si elle refusait de le montrer, elle était inquiète pour lui. Il ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie et avec Hinata qui était venue la chercher ce matin…

« Tu en veux ? »

Sakura sursauta. Elle se tourna vers la conductrice. Hinata lui tenait une boite de biscuits au beurre. Rien que l'odeur lui soulevait le cœur.

« Non merci, répondit-elle poliment.

-Tu sais, je suis plutôt contente que tu aies accepté qu'on aille au lycée ensemble », lui dit Hinata sous le ton de la conversation.

La jeune fille eut un moment de réflexion. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir eu le choix. Sasori lui avait lancé son sac de cours et après l'avoir mise dehors, lui avait claqué la porte au nez.

« Pas de soucis. C'est plutôt sympa de ta part de m'accompagner…

-Sakura, arrêtons ce petit jeu de politesse, tu veux ? »

Elle soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce que tu as dit et je voulais te demander de me pardonner.

-De te pardonner ? répéta Sakura.

-Oui, pour avoir été une amie absente et de t'avoir laissé t'enfoncer. Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Sakura aurait menti si elle aurait dit ne pas s'y attendre. C'était tellement Hinata. Mais que devait-elle faire ? Elle aurait voulu vider son sac et lui cracher les pires choses possibles mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Pour la première fois elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'en voulait ni à Hinata, ni même à Naruto mais uniquement à elle seule pour avoir été si amer pendant longtemps.  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hinata appuya violement sur la pédale de frein. Tout le corps de Sakura fut projeté vers l'avant et bascula en arrière après que le système de sécurité de sa ceinture se soit enclenché. Son crâne heurta l'appuie-tête dans un bruit mât. Par reflexe Sakura se mordit la langue jusqu'au sang. Elle fut forcée de se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Bon sang Hinata, qu'est-ce que…

-Sakura, regarde ! Regarde ! »

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour voir de nouveau correctement et reconnaître l'entrée principale du lycée. Comme toujours elle était noire d'élèves, sauf que les cris qu'ils poussaient étaient inhabituels. C'est alors qu'elle comprit à quoi signifiait cet attroupement, une bagarre. Son cœur loupa un battement quand la foule se mit à scander distinctement.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke !

-Naruto ! Naruto ! Naruto ! »

Le corps de Sakura réagit instinctivement et en moins de deux et elle avait détaché sa ceinture et bondit hors du véhicule. Elle joua des coudes dans la foule qui continuait de hurler « Défonce-le, Uchiha ! » ou encore « Casse-lui sa gueule, Naruto ! » à l'unisson. Quand elle finit par gagner la pseudo-arène, se fut pour retrouver un Sasuke à califourchon sur son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'assenait de coups de poings, essayant de briser la barrière de protection que Naruto avait faite avec ses avant-bras. Elle regarda autour d'elle cherchant un quelconque soutien, quand elle reconnut les Populaires au premier rang. Elle voulut leur demander d'intervenir mais au même moment le poing de Sasuke s'écrasa sur le nez de Naruto. Le sang gicla et la foule se mit à hurler encore plus fort. Et avant que le « Roi » ne puisse répliquer, Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru entraient pour les séparer. Alors seulement la foule s'écarta suffisamment pour laisser passer sous un tonnerre de sifflets Anko et Ebisu, ainsi qu'une flopée de surveillants. Sakura ne perdit pas un instant et se précipita sur Sasuke.  
Celui-ci se tenait parfaitement droit, libre de tous ses mouvements. Il faisait preuve d'un calme surprenant. Il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil face au regard incrédule de Sakura. Mais le connaissant, il lui dirait tout plus tard, quand la tempête se serait calmée. Sans ménagement Ebisu lui prit le bras.

« J'en ai ma claque de vos conneries, vous allez voir Tsunade ! » s'exclama-t-il le visage rouge de colère.

Sasuke le darda de son regard le plus noir.

« Ne me touche pas, à moins que tu veuilles que je te casse la main. »

Bien que sa voix soit étonnamment calme, elle n'en restait pas moins menaçante. Le surveillant eut un rictus méprisant avant de le relâcher. L'assemblée se remit à hurler, mais non sans une pointe d'excitation mais aussi de ferveur.

« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! »

Les Populaires se rapprochèrent d'eux et Sakura comprit. On venait d'élire un nouveau roi.

« Félicitations, chuchota Ino à son oreille. Il semblerait que tu aies obtenu ce que tu voulais. »

Elle frissonna mais ce ne fut rien en croisant le regard lourd d'accusations de Naruto.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Kurenai ne réussit pas à capter l'attention de la classe. Après leur avoir posé une énième question rhétorique au tableau, elle sirotait son café, un livre sous les yeux. Les discussions allaient de bon train, certains disaient que Naruto était à l'hôpital pour son nez, d'autres que Sasuke risquait de passer en Conseil de discipline ou encore que Tsunade les avait tout simplement exclus définitivement. Assise au dernier rang, Sakura rongeait son frein. Sa page de cahier de cours était remplie de gribouillages tant elle était angoissée. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête au point qu'elle se sentait exploser. Elle voulait absolument comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui avait pu les pousser à une telle chose ? Elle ratura violemment la page. Evidemment ça devait forcément tourner autour…

« … Oh mon dieu ! Regardez-tous ce que je viens de trouver ! s'exclama Kiba.

-Montre ! » exigea Ino en s'emparant de son téléphone.

Bien malgré elle Sakura abandonna son cahier pour porter son regard sur les Populaires. En voyant les sourcils de la Reine se froncer, elle sut que quelque chose venait de se passer. Alors que le téléphone de Kiba passait de main en main provoquant à tous, la même réaction choquée, elle s'approcha du groupe. Ino ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard avant de lâcher un soupir et de lui tendre le mobile. Avec un peu d'appréhension, et la main tremblante, elle s'en empara.

**« La famille Uchiha en pleine tourmente : La femme du célèbre magnat demande le divorce après dix ans de violence conjugale ! »**

Un violent haut-le-cœur saisit Sakura. Elle plaqua son poing contre sa bouche contenant la bile qui remontait dans son œsophage. Elle prit appui sur le rebord de la table derrière elle.

« C'est complétement dingue ce truc, lâcha Shikamaru tout en balançant une boulette de papier sur un garçon du premier rang.

-Pas étonnant que Sasuke ne soit pas à prendre avec des pincettes, ajouta Kiba.

-Vous croyez que Naruto était au courant ? »

Personne ne répondit. Du côté des autres élèves, les discussions s'enflammaient si bien que Kurenai arrêta momentanément sa lecture pour leur ordonner de se taire. Bien évidemment personne ne se tut, tous se contentèrent de chuchoter.

« Sakura, tu vas bien ? » s'enquit Hinata.

La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et par conséquent elle n'avait pas remarqué que les Populaires la regardaient. Elle se dépêcha de retirer son poing et d'hocher vivement la tête. Grand mal lui en prit. Sa vision se troubla et elle dut fermer les yeux un instant.

« Ça va », finit-elle par articuler.

Elle tendit la main pour rendre son portable à Kiba quand au même moment le sien dans la poche de la jupe de son uniforme, vibra.

**+ Je sèche. Tu m'accompagnes ? +**

Sakura se ressaisit sur le champ et sans perdre un seul instant elle quitta la salle. Elle courut sans s'arrêter, sans même se soucier des surveillants ou des professeurs, Sasuke avait besoin d'elle.

Il était en train de fumer une cigarette, assit sur les marches de l'entrée du lycée. Cette apparente décontraction déconcerta Sakura. Ne venait-il pas de tabasser son meilleur ami à quelques mètres de là, une heure avant ? Elle l'observa de dos. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé et la chemise de son uniforme était froissée.

« Je suis viré », lui dit-il d'entrée de jeu, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Sakura ne bougea pas.

« Ne reste pas planté là, viens. »

Cette fois Sasuke avait consenti à se tourner à demi vers elle. Ses joues étaient encore rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser mais consentit à venir s'installer à côté de lui. Elle ne dit rien, pour une fois ce n'était pas à elle de se confier mais plutôt à elle d'écouter.

« Combien de temps ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

-Une semaine. Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas trop amoché.

-Tant mieux, tu pourras recommencer à lui taper dessus dans pas longtemps. »

La fumée que Sasuke cracha lui chatouilla le nez alors qu'il posait son regard onyx sur elle. C'était exactement comme…

« Tu as changé. »

Sakura sut instinctivement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il souhaitait retourner la situation sur elle.

« Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui a changé. Avant tu ne te serais pas battu contre lui, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai frappé.

-Je suis désolée pour ta mère…

-Ça c'est bien passé avec Hinata ce matin ? demanda Sasuke tout en rallumant une autre cigarette.

-Bof. On n'a pas vraiment dis… Comment es-tu au courant ? »

Pour réponse elle eut le droit à un de ses énigmatiques sourires.

« Elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me demander si elle pouvait t'accompagner.

-Et pourquoi t'appeler ? Je suis parfaitement en mesure de prendre mes décisions, toute seule ! »

Sakura souffla. Elle détestait réellement apparaître comme dépendante de quelqu'un. Mais loin de se soucier de ses états d'âme, Sasuke se leva et s'étira.

« Au fait, je voulais te demander un truc, lui dit-il. Pourquoi es-tu venue hier soir ? »

Elle réfléchit une demi-seconde avant de renoncer. Les aveux de Naruto lui paraissaient bien futiles après tout ce qui s'était passé hier et aujourd'hui.

« Ça en vaut plus la peine », lâcha-t-elle.

Sasuke se contenta de l'observer en silence avant de hausser les épaules et de se mettre à marcher. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond et courut pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Avec une extrême douceur il s'empara de son poignet. Sakura tressaillit, pensant qu'il voulait voir si elle ne s'était pas encore coupée mais il se contenta de lire l'heure sur sa montre.

« Elle est en retard », marmonna-t-il.

Sakura faillit demander « qui » mais un gros 4X4 bifurqua dans la rue. Dans un crissement de pneus, le véhicule s'arrêta juste devant eux. Sasuke avait tendu le bras juste devant elle. La voiture avait manqué de peu de les écraser. La vitre du conducteur se baissa, dévoilant une jeune femme avec une incroyable chevelure bleue. Elle se tourna vers eux, retirant ses lunettes de soleil démesurées de son nez.

« Vous en faites une tête ! s'exclama Konan.

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de conduire », déclara Sasuke.

La jeune fille fit la moue.

« Tu peux te gratter. Pose tes fesses sur la banquette arrière. »

Trop choquée pour réagir, Sakura se contenta d'aller s'asseoir et vérifier deux fois que sa ceinture était bien attachée. Sasuke se chargea de la troisième.

Au plus grand malheur de Sakura, elle se retrouva attablée dans un fast-food. Sasuke et Konan étaient partis commander, la laissant seule maugréer dans sa barbe. Elle soupira. Elle avait voulu jouer le rôle de l'amie conciliante avec Sasuke et avait lamentablement échoué. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à être utile à Sasuke. Avec lui, elle avait pertinemment l'impression de marcher sur des œufs et d'être inutile. Alors que lui, tout lui réussissait même s'il était agaçant, même s'il lui balançait sans arrêt des piques et même s'il maniait l'art de la rhétorique comme personne, elle lui devait la vie. Toute sa vie.

« Tiens », lui dit Konan en lui tendant un plateau.

Sakura esquissa une grimace à la vue de son hamburger.

« Il n'y a pas de salade ? se plaignit-elle.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as cru qu'on venait manger ici de la salade ? »

Sakura n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sasuke lui piqua son hamburger et déposa une bouteille d'eau à la place.

« Bon appétit », lui-dit-il en l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

Konan explosa de rire.

« Tu sais, tu devrais manger un peu c'est à se demander comment tu tiens debout », lui dit-elle entre deux hoquets de rire.

Sakura échangea un regard sous-entendu avec Sasuke. C'était toujours comme ça chez Konan, elle feignait de ne rien comprendre alors qu'elle avait déjà deux coups d'avance. Elle sirota son soda avec un grand sourire.

« Combien de temps restes-tu cette fois ? demanda Sasuke.

-Pas longtemps. Ma mère a la grippe et comme mon père est à l'autre coté du pays, je suis venue lui tenir compagnie.

-Tu es venu uniquement parce que ta mère a la grippe ? répéta Sasuke.

-Eh bien… Nagato et Yahiko ne s'occupent pas de moi ! Ils passent leur temps à me reprocher d'être partie un an mais ils ne font rien en retour pour rattraper le coup. Ils s'entrainent tout le temps !

-Tu sors avec deux basketteurs, normal qu'ils s'entrainent.

-Mais Sasori arrive à s'occuper de Sakura et de sa carrière ! »

La concernée arqua un sourcil.

« Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, merci.

-J'avais remarqué. Tu veux des frittes ? » lui proposa Konan.

Dans un premier temps elle allait refuser avant de se laisser tenter. Bien que les frittes soient molles et un peu trop salées, celui lui fit bizarrement du bien.

Ils discutèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes de tout et de rien avant de lever le camp. Ils atterrirent au parc tout naturellement. L'après-midi se déroulait lentement sous le soleil de plomb de Konoha. Sakura avait retiré sa veste et courait en riant pour que Konan ne l'arrose pas avec sa bouteille d'eau. En riant elles s'allongèrent dans l'herbe chaude. Sasuke se joignit à eux, en offrant à la plus grande une glace et à l'autre un jus. En étant ainsi Sakura oubliait tout ce qui pouvait se passer. Elle oubliait le lycée, sa relation avec Naruto, ce qui s'était passé hier chez les Uchiha. Elle se contentait simplement de vivre. Et en y regardant de plus près, elle trouvait que Sasuke faisait pareil qu'elle. Tout deux retrouvaient une partie de leur insouciance.

Le moment des au-revoir vint trop vite au gout de Sakura. Elle resta longtemps accroché au cou de Konan au point que Sasuke leur demande de prendre une chambre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je reviens », lança-t-il en s'éloignant, son portable vibrant dans la main.

Sakura le regarda partir tout en se demandant pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas répondre devant elles.

« Il a changé, c'est bien, commenta Konan en s'installant à bord de son 4X4.

-Pas tant que ça, je trouve.

-Ouais c'est sûr. Y'a un an de ça, c'était automatique chez lui de te payer des trucs et de débarrasser ton plateau repas. »

Sakura eut un sourire.

« Il s'est toujours comporté comme ça avec moi, se défendit la jeune fille.

-Et tu crois sans doute qu'il ferait ça avec n'importe qui ?

-Oui ! »

Elle savait pourtant que ce n'était pas le cas. Sasuke ne s'était jamais intéressé à quiconque à part son meilleur ami, son frère, sa mère et _elle_. Pourquoi le nier ? Konan avait raison. Même si à l'époque il était très loin de lui être agréable, il lui adressait la parole quasiment tous les jours, ne serait-ce que pour la taquiner. Elle l'avait haï parce qu'il avait osé se moquer de la couleur de ses cheveux et pourtant il avait interdit qu'on lui fasse un commentaire dessus. Sasuke était omniprésent dans sa vie.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses et tu as tort. C'est impossible, déclara Sakura.

-Et si jamais c'était vrai, de quoi aurais-tu peur ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Admettons, alors ! » s'impatienta la jeune femme.

Sakura se demanda pourquoi Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle le retrouva adossé à un arbre, fumant une cigarette tout en téléphonant. Il avait retiré sa cravate mais avait gardé les boutons de sa chemise fermés. Elle savait pourquoi, Sasuke ne voulait pas prendre le risque de dévoiler le moindre bout de peau portant la marque de coup. Elle l'observa cracher sa fumée avant de répondre.

« Je n'ai pas envie de souffrir de nouveau.

-Tu as peur d'aimer parce que tu ne veux pas souffrir ? Non mais tu entends la connerie que tu viens de me sortir ? C'est comme si tu me disais que tu avais peur de vivre parce qu'on meurt tous un jour ! »

Sakura voulut répliquer mais les mots restèrent bloqués au creux de sa gorge. Et alors que les larmes commençaient à perler au coin de ses yeux, Konan tendit son bras à travers sa vitre baissée, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer et pourtant tout l'y poussait.

« Tu peux y aller, l'encouragea Konan. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps tu souhaites faire le deuil de ton amour pour Naruto. »

Sakura résista quelques secondes mais la phrase que venait de dire son amie avait cassé toutes ses défenses. Elle se vida alors sur son épaule, sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Le trajet du retour se fit dans le silence le plus total. Sakura en fut reconnaissante à Sasuke de respecter son mutisme. Elle avait étrangement mal. Son cœur cognait tellement dans sa poitrine que son sang qui battait dans ses oreilles en était assourdissant. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, rentrer chez elle et se rouler en boule dans son lit. Sauf que comme à chaque fois, la réalité la rattrapait soudainement.

« Tu savais que tes parents rentraient aujourd'hui ? »

Sakura hocha négativement la tête. Elle ignorait tout de l'emploi du temps de ses parents et dans le fond, elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle lança un regard mauvais aux voitures de ses géniteurs.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui demanda Sasuke.

-Non ça ira… Mon sac !

-Quoi ton sac ?

-Je l'ai oublié en philo ! » réalisa-t-elle.

Elle souffla, réellement énervée. Après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle avait cru que l'après-midi en compagnie de Konan était sa récompense face aux épreuves qu'elle avait vécues. Mais alors pourquoi donc le destin s'acharnait-il contre elle ? A coup sûr Anko avait dû appeler Sasori pour lui dire de récupérer son sac et par la même occasion il avait appris qu'elle avait séché. Finalement, Sakura n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez elle.

« Tu n'as qu'à sonner, s'impatienta son camarade de fortune tout en s'allumant une cigarette.

-Surtout pas. Moins je vois mes parents et mieux je me porte. »

Sakura analysa la situation. Elle savait que la porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée mais le portail oui. La prochaine fois elle garderait ses clefs sur elle, cela lui éviterait de se retrouver dans ce cas. Mais à y regarder de plus près, le portail n'était pas si haut…

« Fais-moi la courte échelle, dit elle soudainement.

-Plaît-il ?

-Tu as parfaitement entendu. »

Le regard de Sasuke fit un aller-retour entre le portail et elle. Il haussa les épaules.

« Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais lourde. »

Sakura piqua un fard, très léger mais un fard quand même.

« Ouais c'est ça », marmonna-t-elle.

Il coinça sa cigarette entre ses lèvres, posa son genou à terre et joignit ses mains. Elle prit appui dessus avec son pied gauche et Sasuke la hissa. Elle dut pousser sur ses bras pour atteindre le haut. Sakura frissonna quand il posa ses mains sur sa taille, chatouillant ses os saillants.

« Tu vas réussir à descendre ? » lui demanda Sasuke.

Assise à califourchon sur le portail, elle loucha de l'autre côté. Certes c'était haut, mais en prenant successivement appui sur la poignée puis sur le pot de fleurs, elle y arriverait. Elle lui adressa un sourire et rejeta sa jambe du côté de son jardin. Sakura posa son pied sur sa poignée et celle-ci s'enclencha. Elle poussa un cri alors que la porte pivotait d'elle-même sur ses gonds. Lâchant le portail, elle alla s'écraser sur l'herbe. Sakura se redressa en grimaçant alors que Sasuke la regardait, hilare. Comme à son habitude, elle pesta durant de longues secondes. Mais pourquoi le portail était-il ouvert ? Une fois que Sasuke eut fini de se moquer d'elle, il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se lever.

« Merci », lui dit Sakura tout en époussetant sa jupe.

Il voulut répliquer quelque chose sauf que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Tout deux se figèrent en contemplant la personne qui quittait la maison.  
Ino Yamanaka.

La jeune fille ne fit même pas semblant d'être surprise de les voir. Elle replaça scrupuleusement sa mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui cachait les yeux, derrière son oreille.

« Je suis passé chez toi apporter ton sac, dit-elle avant que l'un deux ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Tu l'avais oublié en philo ce matin. »

Sakura ne sut qui de Sasuke ou d'elle était le plus choqué par ce qui se passait. Ce brusque changement d'attitude les déconcertait. Mais comme toujours Ino ne se soucia pas de leur trouble. Elle les dépassa.

« Au fait Sakura. »

Ino venait de s'arrêter juste devant le portail.

« L'autre jour quand je t'ai dit qu'on devrait trouver le temps de se voir en dehors du lycée, j'étais très sérieuse. »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que déjà elle quittait la propriété Haruno, refermant soigneusement le portail derrière elle.

Sakura ne savait comment l'expliquer, mais petit à petit sa vie recommença à prendre un rythme normal. Naruto avait déménagé, quittant Konoha là où il avait toujours vécu. Avant son départ il avait quand même pris la peine de se réconcilier avec Sasuke et de s'excuser auprès d'elle. Sakura ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Les larmes qu'elle avait versé dans les bras de Konan ce fameux jour lui avait fait prendre conscience que continuer à lui en vouloir, aussi indirectement qu'elle le faisait, ne changerait rien à ce qui s'était passé. Elle devait avancer, se reconstruire et faire en sorte d'en apprendre plus sur ses erreurs. Aussi avait-elle accepté de serrer la main que Naruto lui avait tendue, lui disant qu'il serait toujours le bienvenu. Elle avait aussi accepté la main d'Ino. Bien évidemment elles n'étaient pas redevenues les meilleures amies du monde du jour au lendemain. Mais il y avait eu du mieux, leur relation avait changé et leurs rapports étaient plus amicaux au fil des jours. Elles se parlaient, elles se chamaillaient, elles se criaient dessus mais un nouveau lien se tissait lentement et sûrement. Quant à Sasuke, il allait mieux. Il semblait offrir sa facette cachée à beaucoup plus de monde et il s'était recentré sur ses études. Sakura jalousait toujours autant l'aisance qu'il avait de résoudre ses équations à plusieurs inconnues et s'entêtait à vouloir le faire seule.

Mais dans l'ombre un problème persistait. Les mois étaient passés et même si tout semblait aller mieux chez Sakura, sa maigreur demeurait. Pire, elle semblait même s'être accentuer. Même Sasuke n'arrivait pas à la forcer à manger et physiquement elle dépérissait. Sa maladie avait pris une autre tournure, plus besoin de s'enfoncer des doigts dans la bouche et de vomir, Sakura avait tout simplement renoncer à manger. Pourtant, elle gardait le sourire, elle riait et vivait comme tout le monde. Et cela même si les quelques couleurs de son visage avaient disparu et que ses traits étaient encore plus émaciés. Elle sentait le regard de Sasuke s'attarder sur ses courbes osseuses et elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle l'impuissance qu'il avait. Elle avait tenté par tous les moyens de le rassurer, de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais rien n'y faisait. Son appétit continuait à demeurer aux abonnés absents et parfois quand ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses bras couverts de cicatrices, elle ressentait comme un manque. Sakura ne désirait que être forte comme Sasuke, lui avait su arrêter de se brûler avec des cigarettes depuis que le divorce de ses parents avait été prononcé. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle pour qu'elle n'arrive à arrêter tout ça ?

_Une fois encore l'eau l'avait entièrement submergée. Elle tentait de remonter à la surface, en vain. Le fond l'accueillait à bras ouverts dans les profonds ténèbres et cette fois, les yeux noirs abyssaux de Sasuke restaient hors de porté._

Sakura se réveilla en sursaut. Encore _ce_ cauchemar. Elle passa distraitement une main sur les os de sa mâchoire tout en jetant un coup d'œil sur quoi lui avait servit d'oreiller. Les pages de son livre d'histoire étaient toutes froissées. Dépitée, elle le ferma et le laissa tomber dans son sac. Et dire qu'elle avait pris la peine de sécher le cours de sport uniquement pour réviser pour ses examens d'entrées à l'université. Sakura était mal partie si elle ne faisait que dormir. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui. Son portable vibra dans la veste de son uniforme. Elle regarda autour d'elle observant les quelques élèves restants dans la bibliothèque avant de s'attarder sur son écran mobile.

+ **J'ai quelque chose qui t'appartient. On se retrouve sur le toit.** +

Elle sourit en lisant le message d'Ino. Au sujet de la « chose », elle devait sans aucun doute faire référence à Sasuke. Depuis une semaine elle n'avait fait que le croiser et encore s'était à peine s'il lui accordait plus de trois minutes de son temps. Sakura souffrait de ce manque d'attention et de l'absence de sa présence, sans parler du fait qu'Ino semblait s'accrocher à lui pire qu'une moule à son rocher. Mais elle préférait en rire plutôt que d'en pleurer. Sasuke ne s'intéressant nullement à Ino et le début de jalousie qu'elle avait ressenti à l'égard de sa _meilleure amie_ avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était venu, par un simple sourire du concerné. N'empêche qu'il lui manquait et qu'elle avait bien besoin de ses conseils pour ses problèmes de math. Mais Sakura était loin de se miner le moral pour autant et avait commencé à se lancer dans les révisions. Elle savait que Sasuke de son coté travaillait aussi d'arrache-pied pour réussir à entrer dans l'une des meilleures universités du pays et elle faisait de son mieux pour le suivre. Même si elle ignorait toujours dans quelle branche s'orienter.

« Hé Sakura, tu étais où ? » l'intercepta Hinata à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Son amie avait les cheveux coiffés en une queue de cheval haute et elle portait encore son survêtement de sport à l'emblème de la feuille de leur lycée.

« J'ai passé l'après-midi à réviser. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ? s'étonna Sakura.

-Non pourquoi ?

-J'ai reçu un message de Ino me disant de la rejoindre sur le toit, je pensais que tu serais avec elle. »

Par le « toit » Sakura savait qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement du sommet du lycée mais qu'elle sous-entendait par la même occasion le coin fumette favori des Populaires.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne l'as pas reçu tout à l'heure ? Il pleut plutôt fort pour qu'ils soient tous sur le toit. »

Elle tourna la tête vers les hautes fenêtres du couloir. Dehors la pluie tombait drue. Hinata avait raison, ce n'était pas du tout un temps à se retrouver dehors. La cloche sonna une nouvelle fois, annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée et en quelques secondes le couloir se retrouva bondés d'élèves pressés. Sakura salua rapidement la jeune fille avant de tourner les talons dans le sens inverse de la sortie. Elle faisait au plus vite, l'envie de revoir Sasuke étant trop forte. Demain c'était le week-end et ils auraient tout le temps de flâner dans le nouvel appartement de sa mère dans le centre-ville.

Sakura grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, ignorant le vertige qui la menaçait aux moindres efforts sportifs de ce type. Comme d'habitude, la porte n'était pas fermée et la poignée s'enclencha aisément. L'averse lui frappa le visage de plein fouet et elle frissonna à son contact. L'eau était glacée. Ses yeux eurent vite fait de balayer le toit pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, une voix l'interpella.

« Tu en as mis du temps. »

Sakura pivota légèrement sur sa gauche pour apercevoir Ino au coin le plus éloigné du toit. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose quand elle se figea à la vue de ce que Ino tenait dans sa main. Elle tourna encore la tête et elle vit l'impensable.

Les cheveux aplatis par la pluie et les bras croisés sur le torse, Sasuke la dominait de son regard abyssal impitoyable alors que posé sur sa joue se trouvait le canon d'un revolver. Comme toujours dans le sillage d'Ino se trouvait Kiba, qui aujourd'hui veillait à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à sa Reine. Sakura fit un pas vers elle, avant que ses jambes ne flanchent. Elle tomba à genoux sur le béton mouillé, incapable de se relever. Et pourtant, ses yeux verts réussirent à croiser les yeux gris-bleus de celle qu'elle crut être son amie.

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » réussit-elle à articuler.

Ino eut alors un sourire que peut lui avait connu. Un sourire remplit de méchanceté.

« Tu veux dire à part la paix dans le monde ? Ta mort. »

Alors seulement les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans l'esprit de Sakura. Elle y retrouvait tout. L'absence de Sasuke, la gentillesse d'Ino, son esprit calculateur et sa haine à son égard. Tout cela avait été soigneusement orchestré pour en arriver à là-ici et aujourd'hui. Et Sakura savait que cette fois elle n'y échapperait pas et qu'elle allait définitivement assister à pire qu'une punition.

« Mais mieux que ta mort je vais te faire gouter autre chose… Ma _vengeance_. »

Ino allait obtenir ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu, sa revanche sur elle et sur tout le mal que lui avait causé la mort de son frère.

« _Parce-que le jour où tu chuteras je serai là et ce jour-là je prendrai ta place, car jamais je ne pourrai te pardonner, Sakura._ »

Elle y était. Les dernières pièces étaient en place et Ino menait la danse.

Et à genoux au milieu de toute cette pluie, écrasée sous le poids de l'eau tombant sur elle, Sakura se sentait réellement en train de se _noyer_. Même si à travers les gouttes elle parvenait à voir le visage de Sasuke, ses yeux lui demeuraient inaccessibles.

« Commençons. »


	11. Chapter 10 : Purgatoire

**Disclaimer:** _Si Naruto m'appartenais, Neji ne serait pas mort ainsi.  
_

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Chapitre 10 : Purgatoire

Sakura ne savait plus, elle ne savait plus rien. Est-ce de la pluie ou des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ? Tremblait-elle de froid ou de peur ? Haïssait-elle Ino ou comprenait-elle sa douleur ? Allait-elle se noyer ou Sasuke viendrait-il la sauver, comme toujours ?

Elle avait mal, du plus profond de son cœur Sakura se sentait trahie. Elle avait cru en Ino, elle avait accepté cette main qu'elle lui avait tendue. Mais pire, elle lui avait accordé sa confiance. Son cœur saignait cette fois. Ino avait franchi l'infranchissable et plus aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Elle s'en rendait bien compte en voyant ce revolver braqué sur la joue de Sasuke.

Son cœur se serra. Ino aurait pu tout lui prendre. Absolument tout. Sauf Sasuke. Cela elle ne le supporterait pas. Qu'il paye pour le prix de ses erreurs lui était intolérable. Elle se rendait compte qu'il fallait qu'elle cesse de subir les coups du destin et qu'elle agisse. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour les gens qu'elle aimait.

Et elle aimait Sasuke.

Alors Sakura trouva la force de se relever et de toiser celle qu'elle avait longtemps appelé « ma meilleure amie ».

« Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle.

-Pour quoi ? Pour mon frère ? lança Ino.

-Pour tout. »

La Reine eut un rire sans joie.

« Même dans cette situation tu trouves le moyen d'arborer ce foutu sentiment de supériorité et de te prendre pour le centre de l'univers. Mais de toute façon tu t'en fiches, tout le monde te pardonne toujours tout. Ton entourage a accepté l'idée que tu fasses une fausse couche, que tu sois tombée en dépression, que tu en sois venue à être anorexique et à te scarifier. Tout le monde l'accepte et cela même si tu es responsable de la mort de mon frère ! »

Le sang de Sakura ne fit qu'un tour face à ces mots.

« Je ne suis pas responsable de la mort de ton frère. Si tu veux les vrais responsables, vois ça avec mes parents. Ce sont eux qui l'ont fauché, rétorqua-t-elle durement.

-Ça te ferait une belle jambe que j'aille voir tes parents. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils soient là et mieux encore, qu'ils t'accordent un peu plus d'attention. Parce-que toi et moi, nous sommes pareilles. Souviens-toi quand nous étions enfants et que nous souffrions de l'absence de nos parents. Quelle plaie d'être nées filles alors que nos frères jouaient le rôle de fils prodigue. Mais outre mon quotidien familial, il a fallu que je passe après toi tous les jours et ça je ne pouvais pas le supporter », déclara Ino d'une traite.

La pluie continuait à tomber à verse, plus forte et plus vite. Un sourire triste s'esquissa sur le visage osseux de Sakura. Ce que Ino venait de dire était la raison pour laquelle, petites, elles s'étaient trouvées. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent tout était différent. Le pistolet pointé contre la joue de Sasuke en était la preuve.

« Tu te trompes, murmura Sakura. Nous ne sommes pas pareilles. Je ne t'ai jamais envié d'être prédestinée à une formidable carrière de mannequin et je n'ai pas non plus jalousé mon frère. Si tu veux te venger Ino, fais-le sur moi. Plonge-moi autant de fois que tu le voudras la tête dans une cuvette ou demande à tes pions de me couvrir de nourritures, ça m'est complétement égal. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose, que Sasuke reste en dehors de tout ça. »

Malgré sa voix autoritaire, ses yeux verts étaient suppliants. L'espace d'une seconde elle crut qu'Ino allait céder mais c'était mal la connaître. Elle plissa les yeux, ne laissant apparaître que le gris métallique de ses iris.

« Jamais. »

Dans un premier temps Sakura fut tentée de foncer sur elle, mais elle savait pertinemment que son plan était voué à l'échec. Kiba aurait eu vite fait de la maîtriser ou Ino pouvait tout aussi bien appuyer sur la gâchette et en finir en moins d'une seconde.

Sakura fit un pas.

« Surtout ne bouge pas », prévint Ino.

Rien n'était logique. Comment Sasuke s'était-il retrouvé dans cette situation ? Que ce soit Ino ou Kiba, en temps normal il les aurait rétamé. Mais bien sûr la donne était différente avec une arme à feu.

Elle en fit un autre.

« Sakura… »

Pourquoi ne pas…

« Je t'en prie Sasuke, dis quelque chose ! »

Sakura avait cédé. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide. Elle venait de lui montrer sa faiblesse, mais qu'importe. Elle n'avait pas encore son niveau, elle n'arrivait pas à avoir autant de self-control que lui. Elle n'avait pas sa force.

Sasuke répondit à son appel et leva les yeux vers elle. Son regard onyx la transperça sur place. Il lui sembla qu'une partie du poids qui compressait sa poitrine s'était soulevé. Par ce simple regard, il semblait lui prêter sa force.

« Va-t'en. »

Les jambes de Sakura flanchèrent mais elle tint bon.

« Non, grogna-t-elle.

-Pars ! Ino a eu ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne me fera rien si tu n'es pas là !

-La ferme ! s'énerva la concernée. Kiba, prends le flingue. »

Le jeune homme s'approcha et la passation eu lieu. Il s'empara de l'arme et tint Sasuke en respect. Quant à Ino, elle se posta devant elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu si insensible à ma douleur ? Pourquoi devrais-je pleurer la perte de ton enfant alors que tu ne pleures même pas celle de mon frère ? Dis-le moi !

-Tu m'accuses vraiment de me prendre pour le centre du monde… Non mais bon sang, tu t'es vu ? Qui de nous deux se donne en spectacle ? s'emporta Sakura.

-Tu veux du spectacle ? Prépare-toi à être servie ! »

Ino fit alors une chose étonnante, elle souleva la manche de son chemisier et lui brandit sous son nez.

Sakura fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

L'avant-bras d'Ino était couvert d'entailles. Des cicatrices étaient déjà visibles et cela même avec la pluie qui tombait. Elles étaient toutes inégales, des trop longues, trop courtes. Elles se croisaient quasiment toutes, formant une sorte de quadrillage déformé. Mais là où elle avait vu de la fascination chez Sasuke et ses brulures, chez Ino elle ne trouvait qu'horreur et dégoût.

« J'ai même essayé de me faire vomir comme toi, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée. La scarification m'a semblé plus simple, plus à portée de main. Et tu veux savoir la meilleure ? Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Cette sensation quand tu enfonces la lame, la manière dont progressivement la douleur s'en va… Si j'avais su. »

Sakura n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Comment la Ino à la fois souriante et tyrannique, émotive et impulsive, amie et ennemie, avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Elle l'ignorait et pourtant, du plus profond de son cœur, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle comprenait Ino. Pire, elle ressentait un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

Sakura tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, mais au lieu de cela, quelqu'un se mit à rire. Elle se figea et se tourna vers le responsable. C'était Sasuke et celui-ci riait à gorge déployée.

« Pathétique », lâcha-t-il une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Elle tressaillit au son de sa voix. Une fois encore elle voulut réagir mais Ino fut plus rapide. La Reine pivota sur ses talons hauts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? rugit-elle en l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise.

-Tu es pathétique », répéta Sasuke en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Le visage d'Ino vira au rouge cramoisi à cause de la fureur qui montait en elle.

« Espèce de…

-Fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, prévint Sasuke d'une voix menaçante, tu n'es pas comme nous. Malgré le fait que ton frère soit plongé dans le coma, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde à monter dans l'échelle sociale du bahut ou à poser pour des magazines. C'est vrai tu es sans aucun doute malade, mais pas comme nous. Oui, tu as eu une enfance marquée mais tu l'as vécu différemment en te centrant sur toi. Tu as passé ta vive à vivre dans un mensonge Ino et ça t'énerve de voir que personne ne te prenne en compassion. Surtout pas Sakura, surtout pas moi. Parce que tu sais quoi, j'en ai rien à faire que tu sois narcissique ou borderline. Va consulter et laisse Sakura tran… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Kiba lui colla son poing dans le ventre. Sasuke se plia en deux en grimaçant, mais il ne cria pas. Le cœur de Sakura se serra et elle se tourna vers la seule personne capable d'arrêter tout ça Ino. Sauf que la jeune fille n'était plus l'ombre de la Reine puissante qu'elle était. Sakura connaissait cette impression, elle avait eu la même quand quelques mois plus tôt elle avait dû encaisser les mêmes réalités.

« Ino », l'appela-t-elle.

Sasuke tomba à terre, se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait à l'aide de ses avant-bras. Rien ne semblait arrêter Kiba qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le rouer de coups. Si seulement il n'avait pas cette maudite arme, ce serait lui qui aurait été à terre et en sang.

« Ino ! »

La situation devenait critique au point que Sakura, malgré sa faiblesse physique, se décida à intervenir. Elle fit un pas en avant.

« Je t'interdis de tenter quoi que se soit. »

La voix d'Ino était forte et dure, comme celle qui convenait à une Reine.

« Kiba, le flingue », exigea-t-elle en tendant une main impérieuse.

Son valet ne fit pas prier et s'empressa d'exécuter son ordre. Elle s'en empara et marcha droit sur Sasuke. Avec une facilité étonnante, elle le redressa sur ses jambes, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu avais tort sur un seul point, j'aimais réellement mon frère. Mais j'aurai tout le temps de m'occuper de toi plus tard. Aujourd'hui nous sommes réunis pour absoudre les pêchés de Haruno Sakura. »

La concernée n'eut aucune réaction à l'entente de son prénom. Elle se contenta de relever le menton avec arrogance.

« Alors, tu es prête à plonger dans le _purgatoire _? lui demanda Ino, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien l'intention de t'emmener avec moi en enfer. »

D'un simple mouvement de la tête la Reine, Kiba lui tendit un couteau alors qu'elle lui rendait son pistolet. Elle plaça la lame juste sous la pomme d'Adam de Sasuke. Cela ne le fit même pas frémir et son courage inspira Sakura. Elle se força à paraître aussi forte que lui. Sakura ne voulait pas faillir, elle ne pouvait pas. Contre toute attente, Ino lui mit le pistolet dans sa main droite tremblante. L'adolescente se raidit au contact de la crosse contre sa paume. Elle la regarda, hébétée.

« Puisque tu m'as pris la seule personne qui comptait pour moi et comme je refuse de me salir les mains… Tu vas donc prendre la vie de la seule personne que tu aimes. »

Ino, tout en lui parlant, s'était glissée derrière elle et elle lui avait délicatement levé les bras en position de tir. Elle s'approcha alors de son oreille.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, Kiba lui tranchera la gorge. Et au lieu d'une mort rapide, celle-ci sera longue et très très très douloureuse », susurra Ino à son oreille.

La main de Sakura se crispa, au point que ses jointures blanches apparaissent sur sa peau translucide. Elle jeta un regard plein de haine à Ino mais celle-ci ne réagit pas. La Reine semblait ailleurs, absente. En la regardant de plus près, Sakura comprit. Ino jubilait intérieurement de voir sa vengeance enfin s'accomplir.

Elle osa alors lever ses yeux vers Sasuke. Il lui sembla que jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi digne. Droit comme un « i », il soutenait son regard comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux. Ses yeux noirs la clouaient littéralement sur place, si bien qu'elle n'osait pas détourner les siens. Mais la pluie eut vite fait d'embuer ses yeux et elle les ferma.

« Dépêche-toi ! » s'exclama Ino, dont l'impatience trahissait sa voix.

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait pas, elle ne l'écoutait plus. Son bras s'abaissa soudainement et ses doigts relâchèrent leur prise contre la crosse. Le visage d'Ino blêmit et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, celle-ci s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu refuses de le faire. C'est bien ça, Sakura ? Parfait. Regarde maintenant, le prix de ton ultime pêché. (Elle saisit son menton dans sa main soigneusement manucurée, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair.) Tu le vois ton Sasuke ? Dis-toi bien que c'est la dernière fois que… »

Le coup partit.

Ino s'éloigna d'elle d'un bond, comme si elle s'était brulée. Elle avait manqué de peu de se prendre une balle dans le pied. Sakura observa ses yeux bleus-gris remplis à la fois de haine et d'incompréhension. Mais cette fois Sakura savait qu'elle ne fuirait plus. Elle trouva alors la force de lever le revolver et de le pointer sur celle qui l'avait dupé.

« Kiba ! Kiba, fais quelque chose ! »

Mais à la lumière fugitive qui traversa les yeux effrayés de la Reine, elle sut que son fidèle valet ne ferait rien.

« Dis-lui de relâcher Sasuke », grogna Sakura les dents serrées.

Pourtant, loin de se laisser impressionner par ce retournement de situation, la Reine se mit à rire. D'un rire de dément. Sakura frissonna et sut que ce n'était pas à cause de la pluie.

« Jamais », murmura Ino.

Et la Reine se jeta sur elle.

Sakura et Ino eurent le souffle coupé en tombant sur le sol en béton du toit. Elles mirent toutes deux quelques secondes avant de retrouver l'usage de leurs moyens. Un bruit mât familier leur indiqua que Sasuke venait de coller une droite magistrale à Kiba. Cela suffit à Sakura pour se relever sur un coude. Elle cligna rapidement des paupières. Sa tête lui tournait et des étoiles dansaient sous ses yeux. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Ino faire la même chose. Elle posa alors ses deux mains devant elle et se redressa en chancelant légèrement. Ce fut une fois debout que Sakura remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Le revolver.

Avec la vitesse d'une couleuvre, Ino se précipita sur l'arme qui se trouvait par terre. Sakura se jeta à sa suite, trop tard cependant. Déjà la Reine se redressait et lui assenait un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Sakura cria de douleur en roulant au sol. Le sang se mit à emplir sa bouche à une telle vitesse qu'elle était proche de l'évanouissement. Et alors que Ino pointait l'arme sur elle, Sakura lui balança sa jambe dans le tibia. La balle alla se perdre dans l'épaule de Kiba, qui sous le choc, chancela et tomba. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur la détente que Sasuke se précipitait sur elle. Un coup partit, en l'air cette fois. Le troisième, Sakura ne put voir où il se dirigea et la scène qui s'en suivit se passa au ralenti sous ses yeux. C'était comme si des mains invisibles s'étaient emparées du fil du temps et que lentement elles l'étiraient. Les secondes lui semblaient durer des minutes, et ces mêmes minutes se transformèrent en heures.

Dans un bruit mât les corps de Sasuke et d'Ino heurtèrent la balustrade et ensemble, ils basculèrent. Le cri de Kiba, la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Sauf que sa voix lui paraissait trop lointaine, comme ce à quoi elle venait d'assister. Il y eut un bruit de verre cassé et le son strident d'une sirène se mit à hurler. Ce fut comme un déclencheur pour Sakura. Elle bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita droit sur l'escalier. Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, le bruit de ses chaussures se répercutant dans les couloirs vides de l'école. Elle poussa la porte de sortie de secours, sans même se soucier d'activer une alarme ou non. La pluie lui tomba dessus de nouveau, mais Sakura n'y faisait pas attention. Elle se mit à courir une nouvelle fois, contournant la façade sud du lycée, là où se trouvait le parking des professeurs. Les cours étaient fini depuis un moment – elle ignorait depuis combien de temps exactement – il ne restait plus que deux voitures. Sakura leva les yeux et aperçut la silhouette de Kiba, toujours sur le toit, qui demeurait étrangement immobile. Elle se servit de lui comme repère, pour deviner le lieu de la chute. Son pied droit glissa sur quelque chose, si bien que Sakura fut entraîné en avant. Elle sentit un craquement au niveau de sa cheville gauche et s'écroula. L'adolescent retint un gémissement, le sang emplissait de nouveau sa bouche. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le visage d'Ino. Sakura n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste laissant la Reine la dévisager de tout son soul. Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que Sakura ne réalise que les yeux bleus-gris d'Ino ne cillaient pas, que l'angle que formait sa tête et son corps n'était pas naturel, tout comme le sang qui souillait ses cheveux couleur or. La réalité la rattrapa et elle sut qu'Ino était morte.

Sakura aurait pu rester là à la contempler une éternité, si un long râle de douleur la sortit de sa léthargie. Sasuke. Elle dut s'y prendre à deux fois pour se relever. De toute évidence sa cheville était cassée. Brièvement ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre d'Ino et sur le revolver en argent qu'elle tenait encore dans la main. C'était sur ça qu'elle avait trébuché. En clopinant Sakura s'avança. Sa cheville était en feu, si bien qu'elle dut faire plusieurs arrêts. Mais la respiration sifflante qu'elle entendait, lui donnait le courage d'avancer, faisant fi de la douleur.

Sasuke était allongé sur le dos, les bras en croix. A première vue, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'hormis au coin supérieur droit de sa bouche, il n'y avait pas de sang. Mais elle se trompait. Il n'avait pas pu tomber du toit et s'en sortir. Obnubilée par son désir de le retrouver, elle ne constata qu'au dernier moment le pare-brise pulvérisé du gros 4x4 dont l'alarme continuait à hurler. Dans les striures du verre, le sang vif de Sasuke rougeoyait. Il poussa un nouveau râle et Sakura se précipita sur lui, aussi vite que sa cheville lui permit. Elle n'esquissa même pas une grimace alors qu'elle s'agenouillait sur le sol mouillé, son genou ensanglanté tremblait encore. Sasuke était terriblement pâle et ses cheveux d'ébène, trempés par la pluie, tombaient de façon encore plus désordonné que d'habitude.

« Sasuke… » murmura-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il ouvrit ses yeux onyx vitreux à demi.

« Saku…ra… »

La jeune fille retint un sanglot. Elle ne devait pas _faillir_.

« Putain Haruno ! Ce n'est pas fini tout ce boucan ?! Tsunade va entendre parler de ça ! »

La fenêtre du bureau des surveillants s'ouvrit sur le visage furieux d'Anko.

« Ne bouge surtout pas ! continua-t-elle de vociférer. Je vais chercher la proviseure et elle va te passer le savon du siècle ! Tu vas… En plus Uchiha est avec toi ?! Parfait ! Deux bons à rien en m… »

Soudain son visage se figea. Elle regarda successivement Sakura, trempée, l'uniforme couvert de sang, puis Sasuke, immobile au sol.

« Bordel… »

Anko passa par la fenêtre et s'approcha d'eux. Sakura crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir mais elle fit quelque chose de tout à fait surprenant. Elle se pencha sur Sasuke, approchant son oreille de sa bouche.

« Ne reste pas plantée comme une idiote ! Appelle les urgences et vite ! Il respire encore ! »

Le cerveau de l'adolescente se remit brusquement en marche. Elle se mit à tâtonner avec empressement les poches de sa jupe et elle en tira son portable de celle de droite. Ses doigts eurent un moment d'hésitation face à son écran tactile, brisé suite à tous les chocs qu'elle avait subi. Son pouce effleura la touche appel et les touches apparurent. Il marchait encore. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer les numéros de l'hôpital, une sirène retentit. Et dans un crissement de pneus, trois ambulances vinrent s'arrêter à côté d'eux.

« C'est lui Kiba Inuzuka ? demanda le chauffeur alors qu'on sortait un brancard.

-Non. Lui, c'est Sasuke Uchiha, répliqua sèchement Anko.

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre là-bas. »

Un infirmier pointait du doigt Ino. Malgré le fait que son corps soit partiellement caché par le 4X4, Sakura savait qu'elle était là.

« Qui était avec toi ? lui demanda Anko, alors qu'on auscultait Sasuke.

-Ino, Kiba, Sasuke et moi.

-Où est Inuzuka ? »

Elle hausa les épaules.

« Sûrement sur le toit.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez sur le toit ? »

La surveillante lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Elle devait penser qu'ils étaient aller fumer des joints, comme à leur habitude. Sakura allait rétablir la vérité quand deux infirmiers soulevèrent le brancard de Sasuke. Elle se redressa d'un bond, tanguant légèrement à cause de sa cheville.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? exigea l'adolescente.

-A l'hôpital. Son état est grave, répondit l'un d'eux.

-Je viens avec vous.

-Eh bien… »

Un infirmier s'approcha du premier et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Et avant que Sakura ne puisse exiger quoi que ce soit, une autre sirène retentit. Elle tourna la tête et une voiture de police pénétra dans le parking. Deux policiers en sortirent.

« Nous avons des blessés par balle et un pistolet de 9 millimètres, déclara le premier. De plus vous êtes tous mineurs. »

Le second se tourna vers Sakura.

« Nom, prénom ! » aboya-t-il.

Mais l'attention de l'adolescente était focalisée sur autre chose : le brancard de Sasuke qu'on sanglait solidement à l'arrière d'une ambulance.

« Nom, prénom !

-Je pense que ces questions là peuvent attendre. Par ailleurs, elle aurait besoin de soin. »

Sakura se raidit à l'entente de la voix de la femme qui venait de parler. Elle se tourna à demi, observant le profil de Tsunade Senju. Sa haute silhouette était protégée par un imperméable de marque et ses longs cheveux blonds restaient au sec grâce à son large parapluie. Sakura retint son souffle face à sa tant redoutée proviseure.

« Viens par-là », lui dit l'infirmier qui occupait l'ambulance de Sasuke.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et aussi vite que sa jambe claudicante lui permettait, elle accourut. Il prit sa jambe gauche dans sa main et toucha délicatement sa cheville.

« Ce n'est rien, elle est tout simplement foulée. »

Habilement il la lui banda, veillant à ne pas trop serrer pour qu'elle puisse marcher convenablement. Sakura posa son pied à terre sans éprouver la moindre douleur. Elle fit un pas en avant, mais deux mains se posèrent solidement sur ses épaules.

« Je vais te raccompagner chez toi », déclara Tsunade d'une voix forte.

Sakura voulut protester, mais Anko d'un bref signe de la tête. Elle ne put que s'incliner, de toute façon l'ambulance de Sasuke avait disparu. Sans un mot, elle alla s'installer sur la banquette avant de la Mercedes rouge de Tsunade.

« Où est-ce que tu habites ? »lui demanda sa proviseure, tout en mettant le contact.

Sakura détourna le regard du 4X4 dont le pare-brise fracassé et ensanglanté lui soulevait le cœur. Du bout des lèvres elle lui indiqua l'adresse. La jeune femme démarra au moment où le brancard d'Ino, couvert d'un drap blanc, était déposé dans une autre ambulance.

Tsunade baissa sa vitre conductrice, la fraicheur de la nuit pénétra dans la voiture. Cela fit du bien à Sakura, elle se sentait nauséeuse, prête à vomir à la première occasion. Elle se mordait l'intérieur des joues, les faisant paraître encore plus creuses que d'habitude.

« Sakura, il faut que tu saches que la police risque de débarquer chez toi, la prévint Tsunade. Ino est morte, Sasuke est dans un état critique et Kiba a une balle dans l'épaule. Tu es la seule, si je puis dire, indemne et tu seras sûrement la première interrogée. »

L'adolescente l'écouta à peine. Son cerveau était focalisé sur une seule chose : l'état de Sasuke. Elle serra son poignet droit au point que ses ongles finirent par s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

La Mercedes s'arrêta juste devant le portail de la maison Haruno. La réalité la rattrapa en un instant quand elle vit en plus du véhicule de sa mère, celui de son père mais aussi celui de son frère. Elle éprouva un soudain et fort désir d'être le plus loin possible de cette maison. Sa nausée fut plus violente à tel point qu'elle refusa de bouger tout net.

« Je voulais aussi te dire, Dan est mon époux et nous avons parlé de toi. »

Sakura mit un moment avant de se rappeler où elle avait déjà entendu ce nom.

« L'infirmier ? demanda-t-elle.

-Le docteur, corrigea Tsunade. Maintenant que je t'ai vu en vrai, je pense que parler avec quelqu'un pourrait t'être profitable. »

La pluie continuait de tomber et distraitement elle suivit la course de deux gouttes d'eau sur sa vitre, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elle disparaisse. Elle serra les poings sur sa jupe couverte de sang.

« Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un et il se trouve que ce quelqu'un c'est Sasuke et qu'il est en ce moment même à l'hôpital ! »

Sa voix était montée en crescendo beaucoup plus vite que Sakura ne l'aurait voulu. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, ses nerfs étaient à rude épreuve et le temps passait. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Tsunade mais le visage de celle-ci resta fermé.

« Merci de m'avoir raccompagné. »

Elle ouvrit la portière et sortit du véhicule. Sakura fit exprès de la faire claquer et marcha à grands pas dans son jardin. En pénétrant dans son hall d'entrée, elle sentit qu'une atmosphère pesante régnait dans la maison. Son père apparut brusquement devant elle, avec son frère et sa mère dans son sillage.

« Ton lycée vient de nous appeler. Apparemment il y aurait eu un incident auquel tu…

-Oh mon dieu, Sakura. Qu'est-il arrivé à tes vêtements ? » s'exclama sa mère.

Elle tourna la tête, croisant son reflet dans l'un des miroirs de la penderie. Sa silhouette longiligne tremblait à cause de son uniforme trempé, partiellement déchiré et couvert de sang qu'il avait. Elle faisait peur à voir. Du sang coulait encore de son menton, là où Ino l'avait griffé et ses cheveux roses tombaient platement sur son crâne. Sa mère fit un pas dans sa direction mais son mari l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

« Qui t'a déposé ici ? l'interrogea-t-il. Encore le fils Uchi…

-Ma proviseure m'a déposé.

-Ta pro… proviseure ?! Tu vas nous dire sur le champ tout ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Sakura se retint de sourire à la vue de la ride furieuse qui barrait le front de son géniteur. Si la situation n'était pas aussi critique, elle aurait savouré cette vision. Savoir qu'il était capable de briser son masque d'indifférence totale pour exprimer de la colère, était un progrès indéniable. Néanmoins, elle se força à se maîtriser, le temps tournait. Elle choisit donc de s'adresser à la seule personne capable de l'épauler, son frère. Une part d'elle s'en voulait de se reposer une nouvelle fois sur lui. Mais elle aurait tout le temps de s'en vouloir plus tard.

« Sasori, il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. C'est urgent. »

Sakura avait pris sa voix la plus suppliante, celle pour laquelle il avait toujours cédé. Il posa les yeux sur elle et elle put lire toute la détresse et la peur qu'elle lui imposait. Sauf qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche que son père lui attrapa violemment le poignet. Sakura cria et la pression augmenta.

« Lâche-moi ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il la tirait hors de la pièce.

Mais son père ne semblait pas l'entendre, tout comme les cris de protestation de son frère et de sa mère. Il lui fit montrer les escaliers de force.

« Tu n'iras nul part, tu entends ? Je ne supporte plus tes crises d'enfant pourri-gâté. Ton copain t'a laissé tomber ? Eh bien, ressaisis-toi, bon sang ! »

D'un coup d'épaule, il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Sakura fut jetée dedans, sans ménagement.

« Tu sortiras d'ici quand tu auras médité sur ton comportement lamentable ! »

Le panneau de bois claqua à en faire trembler les murs de sa chambre. Sakura attendit d'entendre sa démarche imposante descendre les escaliers avant de laisser libre court à des larmes de rage. Des éclats de voix emplirent le salon.

Sakura n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Comme toujours la réaction de son père lui paraissait injuste et injustifiée. Pourquoi était-il si insensible face à elle ? Comme pouvait-il lui parler d'honneur alors que Sasuke était sur un lit d'hôpital ?!

Enervée, elle donné un coup de pied dans sa corbeille en papiers qui se vida de son contenu au sol. Frustrée, Sakura se mit à arpenter sa chambre. Elle pouvait descendre par la gouttière de sa salle de bain. Elle savait qu'elle était solide pour avoir fait le mur plusieurs fois. Mais le mauvais temps l'en dissuada, si elle glissait elle aurait vite fait de se rompre le cou à cette hauteur. De plus, une fois dehors, il lui aurait fallu prendre le bus et à cette heure-ci de la soirée les transports se faisaient rares. Le problème n'était pas de sortir mais de se faire conduire le plus rapidement possible à l'hôpital. Sakura continuait à tourner en rond, plus de trente minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sasuke avait été transporté aux urgences. Le sang sur son genou avait eu le temps de coaguler et on pouvait entendre une sorte de craquement à chacun de ses pas. Quant à sa cheville, Sakura l'ignorait royalement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait donnée pour qu'elle soit réellement cassée.

Elle se stoppa net au plein milieu de sa chambre. La solution lui était toute trouvée. L'adolescente se précipita sur son bureau, ouvrant rapidement tous les tiroirs, sans succès. Sa salle de bain ne recelait pas ce qu'elle voulait non plus. Sasuke avait fait du sacré bon travail. Elle se dirigea donc vers le dernier endroit, son ultime cachette. La pluie pénétra dans sa chambre, lui fouettant le visage quand elle souleva la vitre de sa fenêtre. Scotchée dans le bois de la chambranle du cadre, la lame brillait d'un bel éclat argenté. Sakura s'en empara avidement et quitta en trombe sa chambre.

Sasori et son père continuaient à se hurler dessus dans le vestibule quand elle apparut au milieu des marches. Ils se figèrent instantanément en la voyant. Son géniteur fronça les sourcils, une ride de colère était de nouveau apparue sur son front.

« Qui t'as autorisé à sortir ? » lui lança-t-il.

Le poing de Sakura se resserra plus fort sur sa lame.

« Je suis désolée, mais je dois aller à l'hôpital. »

Elle entendit sa mère entrer dans la pièce au même moment où elle soulevait la manche gauche de son chemiser. Son avant-bras était encore couvert de cicatrices malgré le fait qu'elle avait renoncé à porter ses mitaines pour les cacher. Sakura eut tout juste le temps de voir les yeux de Sasori s'écarquiller d'horreur, que d'un geste vif et précis, elle se coupa horizontalement les veines du poignet.

La douleur fut plus rapide que dans ses souvenirs, si bien que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et qu'elle s'écroula dans les escaliers. Sa tête heurta violemment la dernière marche mais le tiraillement de son poignet était si fort qu'elle perdit connaissance au même moment où quelqu'un criait son nom.

_Elle coulait._

A son réveil, Sakura rencontra de nouveau une lumière éclatante qui lui brula les pupilles. Rien qu'en posant ses yeux sur les murs parfaitement blancs, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi. Elle accueillait presque avec joie l'horrible odeur de l'antiseptique. Une fois encore ses bras étaient couverts de diverses perfusions. Un bandage d'une blancheur impeccable lui enserrait le poignet gauche, au point qu'il lui était impossible de bouger les doigts. Elle soupira, faisant trembler le tuyau à oxygène qu'elle avait dans le nez. Un simple coup d'œil lui permit de constater qu'elle était seule dans sa chambre.

Sakura ne perdit pas un instant et d'un mouvement brusque elle rejeta sa couverture, arrachant les perfusions qu'elle avant dans les bras. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid de sa chambre. La blouse qu'on lui avait mise était trop grande pour sa frêle ossature et elle laissait découvrir un corps qu'elle n'avait de cesse de cacher depuis plusieurs mois. Chassant le goût désagréable de la bile qu'elle sentait monter le long de son tube digestif. Sakura ouvrit la porte et s'avança dans le couloir. Si elle ne s'étonna qu'à moitié que la porte de sa chambre ne soit pas verrouillée, elle était sur ses gardes en marchant dans le couloir désert. Les lumières étaient éteintes, seuls les fins rayons de lune lui apportaient un peu de clarté. Sakura marcha prudemment maintenant qu'elle était à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'elle trouve la chambre de Sasuke. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, vu qu'elle ignorait totalement où elle se situait. En temps normal elle n'aurait qu'à s'adresser à l'accueil mais c'était inutile à cette heure-ci de la nuit.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Sakura se figea. Les pas se rapprochaient et prise de panique, la jeune fille se jeta sous un banc. Sa cheville blessée heurta violemment le mur et elle dut retenir un cri de douleur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se recroquevilla malgré tout sur elle même et attendit. Les pas se firent plus présents et s'arrêtèrent juste à côté d'elle. Sakura arriva à discerner leurs grosses bottes militaires et un pantalon d'uniforme sombre.

« La Haruno n'est toujours pas réveillée ? demanda une voix.

-Laisse tomber. Son père a été très clair dessus, on ne pourra pas lui parler tant qu'elle ne se sera pas entretenue avec son avocat, répondit son collègue.

-De toute façon Inuzuka nous en a dit suffisamment assez pour que Ino Yamanaka soit vraisemblablement la seule responsable.

-Qui aurait cru que derrière ce visage de poupée se cachait une teigne pareille ? »

Sakura serra les poings. Même après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, elle ne pouvait supporter qu'on puisse dire du mal d'Ino. Après tout, elle restait sa meilleure amie. Les policiers reprirent leur ronde tout en continuant de discuter. Sakura attendit d'être sûre qu'ils soient loin avant de sortir de sa cachette. Elle continua en sens inverse de la direction qu'ils avaient prise et déboula dans une salle d'attente quasi-déserte. Son cœur battait à la chamade, le sang emplissait ses oreilles alors qu'elle dévisageait les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle. Elle ne connaissait personne. Soupirant de soulagement, elle esquissa un pas quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Sakura sursauta si violemment qu'elle ne put retenir un petit cri.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Elle se retourna et rencontra la version plus âgée de celui qu'elle voulait tant voir. Itachi Uchiha.

« Itachi », murmura-t-elle.

Il lui adressa un faible sourire. Ses traits étaient tirés et des cernes violets se dessinaient sous ses yeux.

« Je suis…

-Viens. »

La poigne sur son épaule se resserra brièvement et il la guida sans un mot jusqu'à la chambre où elle voulait précisément aller. La porte pivota sur ses gonds et la pièce dans laquelle elle était ressemblait en tout point à la sienne. Mêmes murs blancs, même odeur d'antiseptique, mêmes machines infernales.

« Notre mère est rentrée se coucher, commença Itachi dans son dos. Quand elle a appris que tu étais là, elle… »

Mais Sakura ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son attention était centrée sur la silhouette allongée dans le lit. Lentement elle s'approcha, retenant son souffle à chaque pas. D'une pâleur extrême, des ombres noires sous les yeux, les joues creuses et les cheveux plus en bataille que jamais, Sasuke vivait. Du moins il essayait. Son pouls était à peine perceptible et son torse se soulevait si doucement qu'on aurait pu douter qu'il respirait encore, si les bips de la machine ne le démontraient pas. Vidée, elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise qui était à son chevet.

« Je vais vous laisser. »

Sakura acquiesça mollement tout en s'emparant de la main de Sasuke. Elle était glacée. Des larmes s'échappèrent, contre sa volonté, de ses paupières closes. Tout était de sa faute. Assurément. Elle aurait dû l'écouter quand il lui avait dit de partir. Ino aurait-elle pris le risque de le blesser si elle n'avait pas été là pour y assister ? Sûrement pas. Un terrible sanglot lui souleva l'estomac, se transformant en un haut-le-cœur. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tourne _toujours_ aussi mal alors qu'elle n'avait rien fait. D'abord avec Naruto et maintenant avec Sasuke. Mais si son histoire avec Naruto avait eu une fin, malgré la terrible épreuve qu'ils avaient traversé, celle avec Sasuke était morte avant même d'avoir pu commencer. Les larmes se firent plus violentes à cette pensée.

« Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée », répéta Sakura.

La main dans la sienne s'anima quelque peu. Surprise elle releva la tête et croisa ses yeux onyx. Un faible sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres pâles, mais il n'en restait pas moins sincère.

« Sa…suke. »

Il tenta de se relever mais Sakura l'en dissuada. Elle lui adressait un triste sourire d'excuse.

« Il semblerait que se soit à mon tour de prendre soin de toi, lui dit-elle.

-Il semblerait. »

La voix de Sasuke était rauque et pourtant elle était à peine plus audible qu'un murmure.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Où est Ino ? »

Sakura serra ses petits poings, baissant la tête.

« Vous avez tout les deux basculés dans le vide. Tu as rebondi sur une voiture et elle s'est écrasée au sol… La voix de Sakura se brisa quand elle prononça la fin. Ino est morte. »

Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction, il se contenta de regarder droit devant lui.

« Mais l'important, c'est que tu t'en sois sorti. On s'en est sorti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle avait essayé de prendre un ton enjoué mais elle comprit qu'il n'était pas dupe. Il se tourna alors vers elle, ses yeux noirs s'étaient réduis en deux fentes.

« Arrête de _mentir_. »

Elle sursauta.

« Qu'est-ce que tu…

-Arrête de mentir. Toi et moi savons que je ne m'en sortirais pas, déclara Sasuke.

-C'est à toi d'arrêter de mentir ! Tu vas t'en sortir et…

-Sakura, mon poumon droit est perforé, je ne serai plus capable de me tenir debout, je pourrai à peine m'asseoir. Ma vie est fichue.

-Comment ça « fichue » ?! Tous ces moments que nous avons passés, ces longues discussions, ces conseils que tu m'as donné, ce n'était donc rien ?! »

Sakura s'était levée, sa chaise tombant à grand bruit au sol, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire que quelqu'un rentre dans la chambre, qu'on découvre qu'elle était en vie. Elle se sentait trahie, elle était perdue. Après tout ce que Sasuke lui avait dit, après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, il osait _abandonner _?

« Tu es celui qui a brisé ma _bulle_, Sasuke. Tu m'as fait admettre mes _mensonges_, tu m'as guéri de mes _punitions_ en devenant mon _échappatoire_ puis en me _distrayant_. Tu m'as vu _chuter_ de nouveau et pourtant tu as accepté à m'aider à faire _justice_ à ma propre _vérité_. Et malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, je n'ai jamais voulu me _venger_, parce que tu étais à mes côtés. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, prenant une grande inspiration avant de déclarer.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke. Je t'aime de toute mon âme. »

Combien de fois avait-elle voulu prononcer ces mots ? Lui avouer la nature exacte des sentiments qu'elle nourrissait pour lui depuis la plus tendre enfance. Toujours là pour l'écouter, pour la soutenir, pour lui parler. A la sauver. C'était tellement évident et pourtant il lui avait fallu plusieurs années pour lui avouer. Elle ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant.

« Approche », murmura Sasuke.

Ses yeux exprimaient une sorte de douceur que peu lui connaissait, pas même elle. Tel un automate, Sakura s'approcha de lui, se mettant à genoux. Sasuke se tourna vers elle, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Il se pencha en avant, déposant un très chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Et elle dut lire sur celles-ci pour y lire ce qui s'avéraient être ses derniers mots.

Elle toqua trois fois à la porte. Trois coups brefs. Elle savait qu'elle était en retard, très en retard. Mais qu'importe, il fallait qu'elle vienne.

« Entrez ! »

Sakura inspira. Sa maigre poitrine se gorgea d'air et avec conviction elle ouvrit la porte. La pièce était agréablement chaleureuse, les rayons du soleil pénétraient à l'intérieur offrant une lumière naturelle. Elle cligna des yeux, légèrement éblouie.

« Ah, Sakura. Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

La jeune fille ne trembla pas. Pas un seul instant. D'un pas décidé elle s'avança au centre de la pièce, au centre même de l'arc de cercle que formait le petit groupe réuni en ce samedi matin. Elle les regarda tour à tour, avant d'arrêter son regard sur Dan. Il lui fit un sourire encourageant.

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et je souffre de TAC, trouble alimentaire compulsif, ainsi que de TOC, trouble obsessionnel compulsif. Je suis anorexique et je me scarifie. Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'aider. »

Son expiation, Sakura l'avait fini. Elle s'était assez punie pour le reste de sa vie et de plus, elle était déjà passée dans le _purgatoire_, son âme avait été jugée. Sasuke l'avait sauvé.

« _Sakura, je te purge de tous tes pêchés. _»

* * *

_Avant tout, je voulais vous remercier pour cette merveilleuse aventure. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Merci de m'avoir encouragé pendant 3 ans. J'espère vous retrouver très bientôt dans une nouvelle histoire, encore plus grandiose que celle-la !_

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Cammie_


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** _L'univers de Naruto m'appartiens__, __Masashi Kishimoto a accepté de me le céder. C'est dit._  


* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Il marchait, droit devant lui comme toujours. Elle observa ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, en bataille comme à l'accoutumée. Elle sourit en pensant qu'il y avait des années qu'elle essayait de les dompter, inlassablement. Il se tourna vers elle, lui adressant le plus tendre des sourires. Il tendit la main, l'invitant à la rejoindre. Elle rit, ses longs cheveux roses se balançant gracieusement dans son dos. Elle allongea le pas, mais joueur jusqu'au bout, celui-ci retira sa main et se mit à courir. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'importe, elle avait le temps. Sakura Haruno avait tout le temps pour rattraper ce petit chenapan de cinq ans qu'était son fils. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tendant ses bras vers les nuages. Elle portait une robe sans manches, laissant entre-apercevoir les fines cicatrices qui serpentaient ses bras. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que Sakura n'y pensait plus, à vrai dire elle ne les voyait même plus. Elle observa sereinement le soleil qui brillait au loin. Quelque part là-haut, Sasuke était fier d'elle. Sakura le savait, elle le sentait. Cette pensée ne la quittait pas depuis le moment où ce matin, elle avait avalé son antidépresseur pour la dernière fois de sa vie.


	13. Bonus

**Disclaimer:** _Puisque Masashi Kishimoto m'a donné les droits d'auteur de Naruto, je m'autorise le plaisir de vous publier 12 petits textes bonus qui vous expliquerons un peu plus l'univers de "Puisqu'il faut vivre".  
_

* * *

**Puisqu'il faut vivre**

Bonus :

Prologue

❝ _Ce n'était seulement que lorsqu'elle était nue qu'elle pouvait contempler les dégâts qu'elle s'infligeait jour après jour. Elle s'avança devant l'imposant miroir à pied, se préparant à son jugement. Sous sa peau blafarde quasi translucide se dessinait parfaitement sa frêle ossature. On pouvait parfaitement suivre du doigt le contour de chacun de ses os. Ses muscles et sa graisse avaient fondu à une vitesse phénoménale ne faisant qu'augmenter l'image fragile qu'on avait déjà d'elle à l'époque. Ayant perdue brutalement ses rondeurs d'enfant, son visage émacié paraissait dur. Ses fins cheveux roses tombaient de façon inégale juste au-dessus de sa clavicule. Ses yeux verts bouteille étaient ternes et fatigués. Ses pommettes creuses ne laissaient pas échapper la moindre expression. Les formes qu'elle avait gagnées à l'adolescence avaient disparu la faisant désormais passer pour une enfant malgré ses dix-sept printemps. Il semblait presque inimaginable que la jeune fille qui se fichait bien en face de la glace puisse encore tenir debout tant elle était mince. Mais au-delà de son extrême maigreur, les marques de griffures qui serpentaient ses avant-bras retenaient son attention. Du sang s'écoulait encore de l'une de ses blessures, dont les gouttes tombaient une à une au sol. Mais à l'instar de ses cheveux rose et de ses yeux verts tout deux éteints, le rouge de son sang brillait d'une couleur éclatante. _

Chapitre 1

❝ La première fois qu'elle avait trouvé le moyen d'évacuer son dégout, elle avait été soulagé, profondément soulagé. Même si d'autres auraient été horrifié de la méthode qu'elle employait, cela lui était complétement égal. C'était un tel soulagement d'être débarrassé de ce poids ! Plus les jours passaient et plus ses gestes devenaient automatiques. Chaque matin elle se levait, se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain, s'abaissait devant la cuvette des toilettes, s'enfonçait l'index et le majeur dans la bouche jusqu'à atteindre sa gorge et se faisait vomir. Au fond elle aimait quand son corps se cambrait, quand la bile remontait le long de son tube gastrique et quand elle devait s'agripper de toutes ses forces. Lorsqu'elle se relevait et qu'elle tirait la chasse d'eau, elle n'éprouvait rien, hormis un profond soulagement. Elle haïssait tellement cet organisme qui lui avait fait défaut, qu'elle ressentait le besoin de le punir. Et même si cela signifiait qu'elle devait sombrer à corps perdu dans l'anorexie cela lui importait peu. Elle était déterminée à prendre n'importe quels risques. ❞

Chapitre 2

❝ _Elle se souvenait parfaitement du jour où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur la vieille paire de ciseaux à couture de sa mère. Les lames brillaient tellement que leur éclat fut la seule chose qui illumina sa journée. Elle avait longuement observé la manière dont les rayons de soleil tombaient sur le tranchant. Avec hésitation elle s'en était emparée et à son tour elle joua avec. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire le sentiment qui l'avait prise, mais elle n'avait jamais reposé les ciseaux sur la table basse, au lieu de ça elle les avait caché dans son tiroir. Elle avait vite développé une sorte de dépendance pour ces lames, elle ressentait le besoin de les regarder au point que cela se transforme en une obsession et qu'elle décide de toujours les avoir sur elles. Savoir qu'elle avait ses ciseaux l'aidait à supporter l'ignorance du garçon qu'elle aimait, du moins jusqu'au jour où il l'oublia pour une autre et ce jour là elle perdit complétement les pédales. Elle avait joué avec ses ciseaux mais pas comme d'habitude, cette fois au lieu d'appliquer la lame sur le bois de son bureau c'était sur la peau de son avant-bras gauche. Quand les premières gouttes de sang s'étaient mise à couler, elle avait pleuré de joie. Elle pouvait enfin ressentir quelque chose autre que la douleur. _

Chapitre 3

❝ _Vomir chaque matin était devenu un quotidien pour Sakura. Une manière de laver consciencieusement son corps là où d'autres se contentaient de prendre une douche. Mais se purger ainsi était le seul moyen qui la motivait à se lever chaque jour et affronter l'ignorance de celui qu'elle aimait. Le poids de son erreur pesait encore sur ses épaules et cela quoi qu'elle fasse pour s'en désister. Elle ne pouvait oublier son crime et même si pour certains elle avait suffisamment payé, Sakura n'était pas du même avis qu'eux. Elle avait failli, elle avait échoué, elle avait perdu. Son corps, si faible bien avant qu'elle n'en vienne à lui faire du mal, lui faisait déjà défaut. Elle lui en voulait, à lui et à elle. Dieu qu'elle aurait tout donné pour revenir en arrière, ne serait-ce que pour voir la famille parfaite à laquelle elle avait tant aspirée. Mais son rêve était mort, mort comme tout ce qu'il y avait de vivant en elle. Et même le gout âcre de la bile qui remontait chaque jour le long de sa gorge ne pouvait effacer celui de ses pleurs qu'elle avait versé, le jour où elle avait absolument tout perdu. _

Chapitre 4

❝ _C'était comme si on avait brusquement allumé la lumière et qu'elle nous brulait les yeux après un long séjour dans les ténèbres. C'était comme retrouver soudainement l'usage de la parole après avoir été aphone. C'était comme entendre pour la première fois après s'être enfermé pendant longtemps dans une bulle. Sakura n'avait compris que bien plus tard que la main secourable de Sasuke n'était pas totalement désintéressée. Il lui apportait son aide pour fuir lui même ses propres problèmes. Un père violent et alcoolique, un grand-frère bien trop souvent absent et une mère douce et faible. Elle ne l'avait réalisé que des années après. Sakura avait toujours cru qu'elle avait été un fardeau pour lui, mais en réalité Sasuke ne l'avait jamais vu comme telle. À vrai dire, ils s'aident mutuellement... Fardeau trop lourd devenu à son tour échappatoire... _

Chapitre 5

❝ _Sakura aimait Sasori, c'était un fait indéniable. Mais au fond d'elle, elle le savait, elle nourrissait une certaine rancœur contre son frère bien aimé depuis le jour où il avait quitté le domicile familial. Il l'avait abandonné au pire moment de sa vie, là où plus personne n'était là pour lui tendre un main secourable. Son absence avait provoqué un nouveau tournant dans l'auto-destruction de Sakura. Ses crises étaient devenus plus violente, comme le besoin de se mordre systématiquement la langue jusqu'à ce que le sang emplisse sa bouche. Son goût métallique était le seul moyen pour elle de maitriser ses émotions en public. Mais quand cela ne suffisait pas, elle avait parfois, souvent, tout le temps, recourt à sa paire de ciseaux. À ses yeux c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à un ami. Il la rassurait quand elle la voyait au fond de son sac, elle l'apaisait quand elle enfonçait son tranchant dans ses bras et il la faisait oublier toutes ses peines quand elle lavait ses lames avec attention. Et Sakura s'en voulait d'être aussi égoïste quand dans ses moments les plus sombres elle souhait que son frère n'eut aucun talent pour le basket et qu'il s'occupe d'elle indéfiniment. Quand ses pensées la prenaient, ses ciseaux étaient réellement son seul soutien. _

Chapitre 6

❝ _Ino ne l'avait pas toujours détesté, bien au contraire. Quand elles étaient gamines, elle avait même pris Sakura sous son aile. Jusqu'au collège on avait toujours considéré cette dernière comme dépendante d'Ino. Mais Sakura avait grandi, elle avait muri et elle filait le parfait amour avec son petit-ami. Il ne lui avait fallu qu'un an pour s'affirmer totalement et du statut de dominée, elle était devenue dominante. Reine adulée des élèves. Un titre qui lui allait si bien, qu'il revint à Naruto de droit le titre de Roi. La fissure dans le tandem Sakura-Ino eut lieu dans leur dernière année de collège. Il n'avait jamais s'agit de jalousie comme certains l'avaient pensé. La vérité c'était qu'Ino aimait tellement Sakura, qu'elle ne supportait pas de la voir s'éloigner, l'abandonner alors que tout allait si mal dans sa vie. Cet abandon avait un gout amer de trahison dans sa bouche. Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait les yeux verts rieurs de sa meilleure amie, elle perdait sa rancoeur et lui pardonnait. Ino n'en avait jamais réellement voulu à Sakura, et malgré le fait que son visage soit utilisé fréquemment pour une grande marque de cosmétique, sa beauté n'avait jamais égalé la popularité de la bonté de Sakura. Elle lui avait tout donné, sans arrière pensé, mais un jour Sakura lui avait pris l'irremplaçable; son frère ainé Deidara. C'était la seule chose qu'Ino était prête à défendre bec et ongle, et pourtant elle l'avait perdu. Percuté de plein fouet par les parents de Sakura parce que celle-ci avait fugué, il était désormais plongé dans le coma. Les médecins lui avaient dit qu'il y avait très peu d'espoir qu'il puisse se réveiller un jour et cette déclaration avait fait perdre toute notion de bon sens chez Ino. Et avant même qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait sombré dans la vengeance, avec pour unique but de faire chuter Sakura. _

Chapitre 7

❝ _Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement du jour où en tremblant elle avait vu le positif sur son test de grossesse. Enceinte à seize ans, qui aurait cru ça de l'élève modèle qu'était Sakura Haruno ? Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Elle avait appelé Naruto qui avait pris à peine dix minutes pour débarquer chez elle. Quand Sakura lui avait avoué la vérité sur son état, ses nausées, ses malaises et les quelques vomissements qui l'avaient tiraillé durant plusieurs jours, il avait sauté de joie. Elle avait cru qu'il serait en colère mais jamais elle ne l'aurait cru heureux à ce point. Il se voyait déjà en parler à ses parents, emménager avec elle et leur enfant et poursuivre leurs études tout en l'élevant. Le bonheur total mêlé avec une grande insouciance. Alors Sakura avait gardé le secret, couvert par les regards tendres de son aimé qui s'attardait sur son petit ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond. Quand ils étaient seuls elle appréciait particulièrement le contact de la main de Naruto sur son ventre. Elle avait hâte qu'ils sentent enfin leur enfant bouger. Mais leur bonheur, leur rêve, leur avenir vola définitivement en éclat quand Sakura fit une chute terrible dans les escaliers. Elle n'avait rien dit des complications qu'elle sentait venir. Elle le savait que son corps n'était pas suffisamment fort pour elle et son bébé, mais Naruto lui avait vendu un futur si merveilleux, qu'elle n'avait pas pu y renoncer. Et pourtant le destin la rattrapa et ce fut le visage vide de toute expression de sa mère qui lui apprit que non seulement elle avait failli mourir mais que pour la sauver, on avait dû sacrifier l'enfant. Sakura en avait pleuré de colère, de rage et de trahison. Elle avait hurlé qu'on aurait dû sauver son bébé et non elle et sa mère lui avait donc rétorqué qu'un fœtus de quatre mois ne pouvait pas survivre avec une mère aussi faible. Cela l'avait détruite, mais ce n'était rien face au chagrin de Naruto et ni au deuil de leur enfant mort avant d'avoir eu le temps de vivre. _

Chapitre 8

❝ _En côtoyant Sasuke, Sakura avait commencé à reprendre doucement goût à la vie. La bile qui remontait quotidiennement le long de son tube digestif n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Sasuke avait le don de mettre le mot juste sur chaque chose qui la tourmentait, il lisait en elle mieux que quiconque, mieux que Sasori. Au lieu de l'effrayer, cela la rassurait. Car quelque part Sakura savait qu'elle aussi parvenait à briser cette épaisse carapace dont Sasuke s'était entouré au fil des années. Il lui faisait découvrir son monde et même si celui-ci était pointé de taches d'ombres et de sang, il n'en semblait pas plus proche de la réalité. Sakura le savait que pendant bien longtemps qu'elle avait été puérile et naïve, mais la vérité de l'univers de Sasuke ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, elle l'attirait. Sakura se sentait graviter autour de lui, tel un satellite autour du soleil. Car Sasuke était devenu l'irremplaçable, il avait réussi à la soigner de cette manie à se scarifier, jetant sa paire de ciseaux au fond de son tiroir où elle y resterait à jamais et elle n'avait plus enfoncé son index et son majeur dans sa bouche depuis bien longtemps. Il était devenu sa drogue, une drogue beaucoup plus douce. Une nouvelle raison de vivre... _

Chapitre 9

❝ _Dans le fond, Sakura avait toujours su pourquoi elle détestait Sasuke. Cela était parti d'une raison tellement puérile, qu'elle l'avait refoulé au fond de son cœur. Mais jamais elle n'avait pu totalement l'oublier, le fait qu'enfant, Sasuke l'avait sauvé de la noyade. Sakura avait occulté avec une telle facilité cet incident, que s'en était presque étonnant. Elle ne se souvenait seulement de ce qu'elle avait bien voulu, son réveil dans les bras du beau Naruto. Rien d'autre ne lui importait. Depuis ce jour elle n'avait eu de cesse de fuir Sasuke, quitte à déclarer publiquement à quel point il était agaçant. Mais non sans se demander d'où pouvait venir cette étrange rancœur, Sasuke y avait répondu, plus violemment, n'hésitant pas à se moquer ouvertement d'elle. La guerre était déclarée. Pourtant, il demeurait. Les années passaient et les enfants d'hier étaient désormais des adolescents et malgré tout, ils continuaient de se détester. Enfin pas totalement. Sasuke ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où durant l'année de seconde, il avait dû consoler une Sakura en pleurs sur son porche. Combien de fois, il lui avait tendu un mouchoir pour qu'elle sèche ses larmes. Et à chaque fois, elle le remerciait avec véhémence en l'insultant copieusement le lendemain. Témoin silencieux de ses malheurs, source de réconfort malgré lui, ultime rempart qui l'empêchait de sombrer. Car il était le seul à la voir telle qu'elle était vraiment, une jeune fille fragile manquant cruellement de confiance en elle. Mais il le savait, et ce depuis le premier jour qu'il était son sauveur. _

Chapitre 10

❝ _Sakura avait dû se reconstruire, entièrement. Mais sans la présence permanente de Sasuke à ses côtés, elle avait failli sombrer et plus d'une fois. Il lui manquait affreusement, à tel point que pendant les premières semaines elle s'était réveillée en pleurs en criant son nom. Et elle avait beau prendre ses antidépresseurs, ils s'avéraient totalement inefficaces pour lui faire oublier son amour perdu. Sakura avait fini par accepter à se faire soigner et elle était rentrée de son plein gré dans un centre. Sauf qu'elle avait fait subir de telles restrictions à son organisme que là pour une personne normale il lui aurait fallu un mois pour aller mieux, elle avait pris six mois. Six longs mois de thérapie et discussions de groupe. Outre ses réunions hebdomadaires avec son psychologue, le plus dur avait été de recommencer à manger. Même si la mort de Sasuke avait réussi à faire sauter le verrou qu'il la dégoutait de la simple vision d'une salade, elle restait incapable de manger quoi que ce soit. Mais elle n'avait pas abandonné pour autant, bien au contraire. Sakura s'était forcée à manger dans un premier temps. Ce fut horrible. Le simple fait de mâcher lui donnait les larmes aux yeux, avaler lui provoquait la nausée, sentir les aliments glisser le long de son tube digestif lui déclenchait des hauts-le-coeur. Pendant des jours et des jours Sakura endura ce calvaire, luttant entre son désir de s'enfuir à toutes jambes ou de courir aux toilettes les plus proches pour vomir son dégout; jusqu'au matin où elle avait senti un puissant tiraillement au fond de son estomac, comme si une main invisible lui broyait l'intestin. Un gargouillis s'en était échappé et pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, elle avait mangé avec entrain. _

Epilogue

❝ _Comme toujours Sakura avait un peu d'appréhension quand elle croisa son reflet en sortant de la douche. D'une main fébrile elle enleva la buée qui obstruait le miroir au-dessus du lavabo, son visage lui apparut plus clairement. Une peau lisse couleur pêche ainsi que des joues marquées par deux légères fossettes. Des lèvres fines portant une jolie coloration rouge. Et de grands yeux verts qui la fixaient avec étonnement. Au fond d'elle, Sakura savait que son physique n'avait pas toujours été aussi avantageux. Sa grossesse lui avait apporté des rondeurs qu'elle avait cru à jamais perdu à cause de son passé mouvementé. Bien qu'elle restait relativement mince, Sakura n'était plus dans la catégorie maigre. Les os de sa clavicule n'étaient plus aussi visibles qu'à l'époque, et sa lourde chevelure rose retombait gracieusement sur ses épaules. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le moment de les brosser et de voir plusieurs mèches coincées dans son peigne. Encore un signe flagrant de son passé douloureux que les médicaments n'avaient pas pu réparer. De même que la couleur de ses yeux qui n'avaient jamais retrouvé son véritable éclat émeraude, à son plus grand désarrois. Comme toujours son regard coula sur ses avant-bras, là où rien ne pouvait effacer le mal qu'elle avait vécu. Au fil des années les cicatrices s'étaient estompées, assez pour qu'elle puisse porter des vêtements à manches courtes, assez pour qu'elle n'ait plus peur de se montrer nue devant son mari, assez pour qu'elle puisse toucher son fils sans le dégouter. Car c'était à lui qu'elle devait tout cela, à ce merveilleux peintre qu'était son mari et qui avait su lui redonner goût à son existence de la même manière dont il insufflait la vie à ses tableaux. Mais surtout à Sasuke, son unique enfant, la lumière qui l'avait définitivement sorti des ténèbres, tout comme la première personne qui avait porté ce prénom avant lui._

* * *

_Les commentaires sont le pain de l'auteur. Merci à ceux qui prendront la peine de commenter la fin de ma fiction et merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis le début.  
Cammie_


End file.
